Crush feel
by HunFabb
Summary: [CHAPTER 11 UPDATE] Oh Sehun si arogan yang mengklaim dirinya bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan Luhan menolak untuk mengakui itu sampai kemudian Sehun membuktikan jika hal itu memang benar adanya/ "Aku ingin kau jadi milikku." Hari dimana Sehun mengatakan itu adalah hari dimana hidup Luhan berubah. [HunHan—YAOI—BoysOverFlowers!AU—F4!AU]
1. Prolog

Luhan berlari dengan terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar mansion Oh.

Sehun sudah menunggunya di luar untuk berangkat bersama, dan Luhan punya perasaan jika laki-laki itu tidak akan suka menunggu.

Ia terengah-engah ketika sampai di depannya. Membungkuk berulang kali memohon maaf pada Sehun atas keterlambatannya. "Maafkan aku."

Sehun manatap penampilan Luhan kemudian bertanya. "Kenapa tidak pakai syal?"

"Oh." Luhan memegang lehernya dan baru menyadari jika Sehun benar. Ini mungkin karena ia terlalu terburu-buru tadi. "Aku melupakannya," jawab Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan syalnya sendiri kemudian mengikatkannya di leher Luhan. "Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi," katanya, kemudian ia menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil bahkan sebelum Luhan bisa mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

Orang-orang itu yang dulu selalu membully-nya dan menganggap Luhan sampah kini menatap ia dengan pandangan iri.

Luhan keluar mobil Sehun dengan Sehun yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Laki-laki itu menggenggam tangannya, memimpin ia berjalan. Semua orang terutama gadis gadis mengikuti langkah mereka seraya berbisik satu sama lain dan berkerumun menciptakan dinding di sisi kanan dan kirinya ketika ia dan Sehun memasuki gedung sekolah. Luhan yang tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian benar-benar gugup dan tanpa sadar meremas tangan Sehun sementara Sehun hanya menyeringai untuk itu.

Tidak ada yang membully Luhan sekarang. Mereka semua tidak berani melakukannya karena itu sama saja dengan melawan Oh Sehun, dan melawan Oh Sehun itu sama saja artinya kau cari mati.

Namun Luhan tetap bisa merasakannya. Betapa mereka ingin menghajar Luhan dan kebencian mereka lebih besar dari sebelumnya karena mereka pikir dia sudah mencuri Oh Sehun dari mereka.

Sehun mengantarkan Luhan ke pintu kelasnya, dan secara otomatis mengundang orang-orang di dalam kelas untuk berkerumun di balik jendela berusaha melihat mereka berdua.

"Apa masih ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau ada katakan padaku." Itu terdengar seperti Sehun memberi perintah untuknya. "Atau apa aku harus bertanya langsung pada mereka?"

"E-eh tidak usah." Luhan menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. "Mereka semua baik sekarang."

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kelas dimana orang-orang itu berkerumun. Mereka semua segera panik dan dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Bagus." Ia kembali menatap Luhan.

Sebelum pergi, Sehun merunduk dan memberikan kecupan cepat di bibir Luhan. Mengabaikan pekikan tertahan dan kasak kusuk yang terdengar di belakang pintu.

"Istirahat ke ruanganku," kata Sehun seraya berjalan mundur kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan mengembuskan napas dramatis melihat punggung Sehun menjauh sebelum melangkah masuk siap dengan apapun yang menantinya di dalam.

Dalam seminggu ini segalanya berubah dan Luhan tidak bisa memastikan apakah ini menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk. Semua orang tidak lagi membuly-nya, mereka semua selalu tersenyum dan menyapanya sekarang (hal yang tidak pernah mungkin mereka lakukan dulu). Namun begitu, Luhan tidak bisa menemukan ketulusan dalam sikap ramah mereka itu.

Duduk di bangkunya, Luhan melepas syal Sehun dan menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum menyenderkan kepalanya pada meja. Aroma cologne Sehun yang tertinggal pada syal yang ia pakai tercium langsung oleh hidung kecilnya, seketika mengingatkan ia akan momen erotisnya bersama si pemuda tinggi beberapa hari lalu di malam pertama ia pindah ke mansion Oh.

Luhan merengut dan memasukkan syal itu kedalam tasnya dengan jengkel, kemudian menenggelamkan wajah memerahnya pada meja.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

* * *

.

* * *

 **HunHan**

 **BoysOverFlowers!AU**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bisa dibilang ini versi ngaco dan mesumnya dari BOF.**

.

.

.

.

 **520!**


	2. You bastard!

**H** un **H** an

 **BoysOverFlowers!AU**

.

* * *

"SEMUA ORANG BRENGSEK! KEPARAT! SIALAAAAAAN—"

Luhan berteriak sekencang dan sekeras yang dia bisa kemudian di akhiri dengan batuk-batuk karena tenggorokannya sakit dan napasnya habis.

Pakaiannya, rambutnya, wajahnya, semuanya terbalut tepung dan telur hasil kekejaman orang-orang itu. Ia sudah tampak seperti adonan panekuk yang siap di dadar.

"OH SEHUN BAJINGAAAAAAANN!" Luhan kembali berteriak, kali ini pada seorang tertentu yang menjadi penyebab utama penderitaannya, yang membuat semua orang melakukan hal buruk ini padanya.

Luhan kemudian menangis, meraung dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan segala emosi yang bergumul di dadanya. Ia tampak siap meledak kapanpun. Luhan marah, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis diam-diam dan mengumpat pada orang yang sudah melakukan ini padanya di satu sudut sekolah dimana tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan mendengarnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja hah? Tidak akan pernah kau Oh Sehun BAJINGAN!"

Dan setelah umpatan terakhir itu tenggorokannya benar-benar sakit sekali. Mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata, Luhan merosot ke bawah.

Air mata bercampur ingus dan tepung mengotori wajahnya, rambutnya berantakan dan amis karena telur mentah yang mereka lemparkan.

"Tidak berguna!" kesalnya.

Kemudian diantara pandangannya yang mulai mengabur karena air mata, ia melihat sepasang kaki terbalut sepatu mahal berdiri di depannya.

Mendongak, Luhan menemukan laki-laki yang ia katai bajingan barusan itu menjulang di hadapannya, menyeringai dan menatap Luhan remeh.

Oh Sehun, dengan segala hal menyebalkan di dirinya membuat Luhan demi Tuhan ingin sekali melemparkan kotoran sapi ke wajahnya yang sok tampan ini.

Sehun mengembuskan napas pura-pura prihatin seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi kau masih belum mau menyerah juga melawanku anak kecil?" Ia berdecak. "Benar-benar keras kepala."

Sehun melipat kaki panjangnya, bertumpu pada lutut dan berjongkok tepat di hadapan Luhan yang menatapnya penuh kebencian. Ia kemudian mencengkram wajah si mungil yang penuh tepung. "Lihat dirimu! Kau pikir kau itu kuat? Dengan tubuh kecil begini berani-beraninya menantangku,"

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu ini dari wajahku!" Luhan melepaskan cengkraman Sehun sementara si pemuda tinggi mendengus.

"Yang kotor itu wajahmu bukan tanganku," katanya kemudian tertawa.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sudi melihat tampang tertawa Oh Sehun.

"Apa begini caramu saat kau sakit hati ketika di tolak seseorang?" kata Luhan tanpa melihat Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan tawanya kemudian. "Apa yang kau bicarakan! Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menolakku,"

"Selain aku," Luhan menyelesaikan. Menoleh, Luhan menemukan Sehun yang menatap ia dengan kemarahan di matanya. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau semenyedihkan ini."

Sehun mendengus.

"Kenapa begitu sulit bagimu untuk menerimanya, jika tidak semua orang menyukaimu dan menginginkan kau jadi pacarnya," kata Luhan. "Kau terlalu naif Oh Sehun"

Kemudian Luhan berdiri berusaha untuk tetap kuat berdiri di langkahnya. Mengusap wajah bermaksud membersihkannya, Luhan malah membuat wajahnya semakin berantakan.

Ia akan pergi ketika Sehun menahan tangannya. "Kau brengsek! Berani sekali sampah sepertimu bicara seperti itu padaku, aku bisa mendapatkan 100 orang sepertimu jika aku mau asal kau tahu saja sialan!"

"Kalau begitu lakukan dan jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku lagi!" Luhan berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sehun, namun laki-laki ini tidak membiarkannya pergi dan ia terlalu kuat untuk Luhan lawan. "Oh Sehun lepaskan!"

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu setelah kau menghinaku?"

Sehun menghempaskan Luhan ke tembok dengan keras hingga si mungil mengaduh sakit.

"Apa maumu?" Meski ia agak gentar, Luhan berusaha menormalkan suaranya. Oh Sehun di depannya tampak siap mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Dan Luhan menelan ludah takut akan apa yang mungkin dilakukan Oh Sehun padanya.

Oh Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Menurutmu apa yang akan aku lakukan?"

"Bunuh saja aku sekalian!" jerit Luhan, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang berdoa, memohon agar Sehun tidak membunuhnya.

Oh Sehun semakin menekan tubuh kecilnya pada tembok dan Luhan meringis akan cengkraman Sehun yang menyakitkan.

Kemudian setelahnya, alarm tanda bahaya meraung di kepalanya ketika Oh Sehun lagi-lagi berusaha untuk menciumnya, tidak peduli akan keadaan Luhan yang kotor dan bisa mengotori setelan mahal yang di pakainya hari ini.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah Luhan berusaha keras untuk menghindari ciuman Sehun, meski seperti yang sudah sudah pula pada akhirnya ia kalah di bawah kendali Oh Sehun.

Sehun menekan bibir Luhan, melumatnya dengan kasar sementara tangannya menahan sepasang tangan ranting Luhan yang terus memberontak di sisi kepalanya. Pemberontakannya tidak berarti sama sekali bagi si lelaki dominan karena dia terlalu kuat.

Kaki Sehun bergerak membuka kedua kaki Luhan dengan lututnya, dan menggesek selangkangan si mungil dengan kakinya, menghasilkan jeritan tertahan Luhan diantara ciuman mereka.

Sehun melepaskannya kemudian, menyeringai bangga melihat hasil kerjanya yang mengagumkan. Luhan berkali lipat lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya dengan lelehan liur di bibirnya yang membengkak, napas yang putus-putus dan wajah yang memerah di balik tepung yang menutup wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikan Oh Sehun!"

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya,"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Tangan Sehun terulur pada rambut Luhan yang kotor karena telur mentah dan tepung, mengusapnya seolah ia tengah membersihkannya meski itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau kau tahu? Apapun itu tidak terkecuali sampah seperti dirimu,"

Luhan mendengus. "Gelandanganpun tidak akan sudi makan sampah, kenapa yang mulia Oh Sehun begitu menginginkan sampah sepertiku?"

Mendengar itu kemarahan Sehun semakin menjadi, ia semakin menekan Luhan ke sudut, tidak membiarkannya bergerak seincipun. Satu tangannya kemudian tergelincir ke bawah, meremas pusat Luhan di luar celananya.

Luhan menggigit bibir, berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang hanya akan membuat Oh Sehun semakin menggodanya.

"Brengsek—ahh." Dan pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan lagi. Tidak ketika Sehun membuka risleting celananya, dan tangan kasar serta dingin Sehun menyelinap ke balik celana dalamnya, bersentuhan langsung dengan milik Luhan yang kecil namun sudah tegang.

Sehun mengocoknya lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi menghasilkan rengekan putus asa Luhan yang tidak lagi tidak mampu ia tahan.

Pikiran Luhan kacau tidak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk tidak terlihat menikmati sentuhan Sehun dan Sehun menyeringai untuk itu. "Dasar memalukan! Kau menolakku tapi kau mendesah-desah dan memasang wajah keenakan seperti ini karena sentuhanku."

"Hentikan kau laki-laki tidak bermoral!" Luhan mendesis. "Henti—a-ahh Oh Sehun!" Namun ketika Sehun menghentikan kocokannya, Luhan mencengkram tangan Sehun kuat-kuat dan bernapas semakin berantakan seolah memohon Sehun untuk tidak berhenti.

Namun tentu saja, Luhan bukan siapa-siapa yang bisa sesuka hati menyuruh Yang Mulia Oh Sehun melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya tanpa melepaskan pegangannya di tubuh Luhan. Dia menyeringai jahat melihat tampang kesakitan si mungil yang tersiksa karena pelepasannya yang tertunda. Tepung di tubuh Luhan kini menempel juga di pakaian mahalnya, namun sepertinya itu bukan masalah besar bagi Oh Sehun.

Luhan menggeram, menatap Sehun penuh kebencian. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah sudi jadi milikmu!"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh, kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan menang dan akan menyerah pada akhirnya," kata Sehun dengan nada menantang kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan. "Dan sepertinya aku harus mengingatkanmu sekali lagi Luhan. Kau hanya punya dua pilihan—jadi pacarku atau menghabiskan masa remajamu diperlakukan layaknya sampah seperti ini sampai kau lulus."

Dan dengan itu Sehun sepenuhnya melepaskan Luhan, kemudian meninggalkan dirinya yang segera jatuh kembali ke lantai yang dingin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hah? Kenapa harganya segitu? Biasanya tidak semahal itu!"

"Harganya dinaikan karena noda di pakaianmu ini pasti sangat sulit di bersihkan,"

"Tapi tetap saja, aku ini 'kan pelajar, harusnya ada potongan harga khusus untuk pelajar sepertiku."

Ahjussi di belakang meja mengembuskan napas, membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian berkata dengan jengkel. "Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau, juga tidak apa-apa, kau bisa pergi ke loundry Lulu yang sudah bangrut itu di ujung jalan sana, mereka bangkrut mungkin karena semua pelanggannya seperti dirimu."

Luhan berkedip dua kali sebelum kemudian dengan terpakasa. "Haish yasudah iya, dasar orang tua pemarah!" Suaranya memelan di akhir kalimat.

Luhan terpaksa membawa seragam kotornya ke binatu karena itu akan sulit di bersihkan jika ia mencucinya sendiri. Dan lagi dia tidak ingin membawanya ke rumah dan mendapat pertanyaan macam-macam dari mamanya tentang kenapa seragamnya bisa seperti itu. Itu hanya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan dan entah mungkin apa yang akan dilakukan mama jika tahu anak kesayangannya ini di bully di sekolah.

"Hyung!"

Ketika Luhan keluar dari binatu, ia melihat Zitao adiknya, berlari ke arahnya masih menggunakan seragam dengan tas sekolah yang menggantung di punggung.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" Ia bertanya, menatap Luhan aneh karena ia berdiri di depan loundry saingan loundry mereka dulu sebelum bangkrut.

"Oh, tidak ada, ayo pulang," kata Luhan.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju rumah, Luhan merangkul bahu Zitao dan menyadari kini adik kecilnya itu sudah nyaris setinggi dirinya.

"Taozi berapa tinggimu? Kenapa aku merasa sebentar lagi kau akan lebih tinggi dariku?" Luhan memasang wajah miris. "Ckck, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pertumbuhanmu!"

"Apanya yang salah? Pertumbuhanku normal, hyung yang tidak normal, sudah kelas dua SMA tubuhmu masih seperti anak SMP, temanku bahkan ada yang lebih tinggi dari hyung—ahh." Kalimat Zitao di akhiri dengan ringisan sakit karena Luhan memukul belakang kepalanya. "Hyung sakit!"

"Itu yang kau dapatkan karena menghina hyungmu sendiri!"

Si mata panda cemberut tidak senang, dan mendumal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang di pukul sayang oleh sang kakak.

Ketika mereka nyaris sampai di persimpangan tempat mereka harus berpisah Zitao bertanya.

"Hyung hari ini kerja?"

"Ung." Luhan mengangguk, kemudian berhenti. "Nah, kita berpisah disini," katanya, mengacak rambut Zitao dengan sayang. "Sampai jumpa di rumah dan jangan lupa bantu pekerjaan Mama."

"Hyung aku juga ingin bekerja seperti hyung," rengek Zitao. Dia juga ingin membantu keadaan ekonomi keluarga mereka yang semakin hari semakin buruk saja. "Biarkan aku ikut!"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Cepat pulang sana!"

"Tap—argh, yak! Hyung!" Zitao menyalak, mengusap bokongnya yang baru saja di tendang Luhan. "Tidak usah menendang bokongku juga hyung! Ish!"

.

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Luhan menghela napas dramatis sore itu. Duduk di salah satu kursi pelanggan dengan tangan yang menopang dagu dan pandangan tertuju ke luar pintu kaca. Melamun adalah hal yang sering kali dia lakukan ketika restoran tempatnya bekerja tidak ada pelanggan.

"Masalah itu jangan terlalu di pikirkan, itu hanya akan menbuat stres dan membuatmu mendapat keriput lebih cepat," kata Kyungsoo yang mengambil tempat di depan Luhan.

"Kalau tidak dipikirkan bagaimana cara menemukan solusi menyelesaikannya." Luhan menyahut dengan tampang yang benar-benar putus asa.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah lagi dengan keluargamu?"

Luhan mengembuskan napas lagi kemudian mengangguk. "Papaku belum dapat pekerjaan juga setelah usahanya bangkrut dan aku tidak tega kalau bilang ingin pindah sekolah di saat krisis seperti ini?"

"Kau? Ingin pindah sekolah?"

Luhan mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Kenapa? Di Shinhwa kau tidak harus mengikuti suneung, dan lagi bukannya kau tidak perlu bayar untuk sekolah disana?"

"Tempat itu tidak cocok untuk orang sepertiku."

Semua orang tidak membiarkan ia bernapas tenang barang sebentarpun.

"F4, masih mengganggumu ya?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Sebenarnya tidak semua dari meraka menggangguku, hanya Oh Sehun."

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang mengembuskan napas, mengerti akan satu hal. "Itu salahmu sendiri, karena kau menolaknya,"

"Hah? Salahku? Kenapa itu jadi salahku?" Luhan menyalak tidak terima.

Tidak peduli akan protes Luhan, Kyungsoo melanjutkan. "Semua orang menyukai Oh Sehun—"

"Ya semua orang, kecuali aku,"

"—Oh Sehun itu sempurna dia tampan dan juga sangat kaya,"

"Kyung berhenti memuji laki-laki tidak bermoral seperti itu! Sebenarnya kau ini teman siapa? Aku atau dia?" Luhan menatap sahabatnya jengkel.

Diam-diam menyesal sudah menceritakan perihal tersebut pada Kyungsoo. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka sudah terlalu dekat dan nyaris tidak ada hal yang mereka sembunyikan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo adalah tempat terbaik untuk Luhan mencurahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya, dan seringkali ia merasa lebih baik setelah bercerita pada Kyungsoo meski Kyungsoo kebanyakan tidak bisa membantu.

"Yah, aku hanya bicara fakta." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu.

"Hal-hal seperti itu tidak bisa dijadikan patokan untuku menyukai seseorang,"

"Nah." Kyungsoo menopang dagunya dengan tangan, menatap Luhan sungguh-sungguh. "Lalu memangnya patokan orang yang akan kau sukai itu seperti apa?"

Luhan berdecak, membuat gestur seperti tengah berpikir. "Yang jelas bukan seperti Oh Seh—ahh." Ia meringis kemudian, merasakan seseorang memukul belakang kepalanya bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Menoleh jengkel melihat laki-laki pendek berkacak pinggang di belakangnya. "Bos! Apa masalahmu!" Luhan menyalak.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri sudah untung si Tuan Muda Oh itu tertarik pada orang sepertimu!" katanya dengan suara yang lebih keras dari Luhan.

"Menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik tahu!"

"Mengobrol saat bekerja juga tidak baik!" balasnya. "Sekarang kembali bekerja!"

Luhan akan protes, namun Kyungsoo menahannya. "Sudahlah jangan melawan Bos baru, nanti kita di pecat." Kemudian ia terkikik dan kembali bekerja, mengakhiri sesi curhat rutin mereka sore itu.

Suara lonceng kecil di atas pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Seorang pemuda dengan kacamata hitam masuk dan Kyungsoo dengan sigap menyambutnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Taozi sayang ayo makan jangan main game terus,"

"Iya sebentar lagi Ma." Zitao menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Jari-jari panjangnya dengan lincah bergerak di atas keyboard, dengan mata pandanya melihat fokus pada layar.

Berbeda dengan adiknya, si sulung Luhan tanpa di suruhpun sudah duduk bersila dengan semangat di depan meja makan dan siap memakan makanan lezat buatan sang mama yang sudah berjejer memggoda di depannya.

"Ma kalau Zitao tidak mau makan, biar jatahnya untuk Luhan saja,"

"Hyung!" Di tempatnya, Zitao segera menyalak. "Kenapa hyung rakus sekali sih," katanya dengan jengkel kemudian segera meninggalkan laptopnya dan mengambil jatah makannya sebelum di ambil hyungnya yang super rakus ini.

Keluarga kecil itu memulai makan malam mereka dengan Luhan yang memakan makannya seolah tidak ada hari esok.

"Sayang, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan anak sulung kita," kata mama seraya menatap miris Luhan dan cara makannya yang berantakan.

Sadar yang dimaksud adalah dirinya, Luhan mendongak. "Kenapa? Ada apa denganku?"

"Makanmu banyak, tapi badanmu tidak bertambah besar, apa itu tidak aneh?" kata mama.

Papa berkomentar kemudian. "Tapi menurutku itu bagus. Itu membuat Lulu menjadi tetap mungil dan imut, dia juga sangat cantik dan manis."

Luhan tersenyum, mengusap tengkuknya malu karena pujian sang papa. Namun kemudian semuanya hancur ketika mama bicara lagi.

"Imut apanya? Cantik apanya? Papa ini bagaimana Luhan itu 'kan laki-laki, kalau seperti itu bagaimana dia bisa mendapat pacar. Anak perempuan itu lebih suka laki-laki yang maco dan maskulin, dan kalaupun Luhan bisa mendapat pacar bagaimana dia bisa melindungi pacarnya dengan tubuh kerempeng seperti itu?" Wanita itu kemudian beralih pada Luhan yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan melanjutkan omelannya. "Dan kau juga kenapa cengeng sekali? Memangnya kau hanya akan menangis saat pacarmu diganggu preman?"

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang siap menangis.

"Bagaimanapun, Lulu itu tetap anak kita, Mama tidak pantas bicara seperti itu padanya,"

"Ma, Mama lupa ya kalau Luhan hyung itu gay,"

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makanannya," kata Luhan kemudian dengan suara bergetar, menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, membungkuk sekali kemudian kembali ke kamar meninggalkan mamanya yang tampak menyesal dan baru ingat jika anaknya yang satu itu memang berbeda.

"Mama sih."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Saat itu Luhan hanya sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menubruknya hingga ia terdorong ke depan kemudian diikuti dengan suara pot pecah di belakangnya.

Luhan melebarkan mata terkejut melihat pot hancur di atas tanah, jika saja itu jatuh tepat di kepalanya barusan mungkin Luhan tidak akan terselamatkan. Membayangkan itu membuatnya gemetar takut. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas, menyadari jika mereka tidak hanya mengganggunya tapi berniat membunuhnya juga.

Luhan kemudian mendongak melihat orang yang menolongnya barusan, seseorang yang kini masih memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar. Dan Luhan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia menatap Luhan dengan kekhawatiran di matanya.

"O-Oh Sehun?" Suaranya bergetar dan Luhan tidak bisa menghenghentikan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Luhan melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Oh Sehun?" Luhan tidak menyangka jika apa yang dikatakannya kemarin tentang Sehun yang lebih baik membunuhnya saja ditanggapi dengan serius oleh laki-laki ini.

"Luhan, apa?" Sehun mengernyit tidak mengerti, namun kemudian melihat wajah ketakutan Luhan yang menatapnya ia menyadari satu hal. "Bukan aku yang melakukannya,"

"Tapi kau yang menyuruh mereka melakukannya,"

"Aku tidak melakukan itu."

Sehun terus menyangkal namun tentu saja Luhan tidak mempercayainya sama sekali. Tidak ketika ia tahu apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini berdasarkan perintah Oh Sehun.

"Sebegitu becinyakah kau padaku Oh Sehun sampai kau berniat ingin membunuhku?"

"Luhan aku bilang bukan aku yang melakukannya, kenapa kau sangat keras kepala! Kalau aku berniat membunuhmu untuk apa aku sekarang menolongmu?" Itu tidak membut Luhan lebih baik, sebaliknya tangisannya semakin parah. "Hei berhenti menangis!" Sehun membentaknya kemudian.

Ia menggeram, bersumpah akan menemukan orang yang melakukan ini pada Luhan dan membuat dia atau mereka menyesal sudah melakukan ini pada orang yang dicintainya.

 _Aku menyuruh kalian mengganggunya bukan membunuhnya. Dasar tidak berguna!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **F4 muncul chapter depan. Keemat tiang exo minus Zitao.**

 **Oh dan terimakasih untuk respon kalian semua di prolog yorobun^^. Bagi yang belum ngerti ini bukan lanjutan dari cerita prolog kemarin. Ini flashback sebelum Luhan tinggal di mansion Oh.**

 **Terima kasih**

 **Dan,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	3. Customer suck!

**F4**. Kerumunan. Teriakan. _Cewek-cewek_ centil.

Tipikal pagi yang biasa di SMA Shinhwa. Oh Sehun keluar dari mobil dengan angkuhnya diikuti Park Chanyeol, Kim Kai dan Byun Baekhyun selanjutnya keluar dari mobil mereka masing-masing. Gadis-gadis menjerit menyerukan nama mereka dan Luhan bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka repot-repot melakukan itu sementara yang di panggil bahkan tampak tidak peduli sedikitpun.

Seorang gadis berdiri di depan Sehun, otomatis menghentikan langkah ke empat laki-laki beserta pengikutnya itu. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kue di depan Sehun dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

"Oh Sehun aku membuatnya khusus untukmu, aku harap kau suka. Mohon terimalah," katanya dengan suara yang gemetar nyaris berbisik.

Oh, betapa beraninya dia. Semua orang tentu berpikiran seperti itu, mereka menahan napas, diam-diam menunggu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan selanjutnya.

Ketika Oh Sehun mengambil kuenya, semuanya mulai berbisik, merasa iri pada gadis itu yang kini tersenyum senang karena Oh Sehun—orang yang dia suka, sudi menerima kue yang telah ia buat sendiri dengan susah payah semalaman.

Itu sampai kemudian Sehun mengangkat kue itu dan melemparkannya ke wajahnya tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Semua orang tersentak, terkejut seketika.

Pandangan iri mereka kini sebagian berubah dengan pandangan mengasihani dan sebagian dengan padangan mencibir juga puas.

Oh demi Tuhan, Oh Sehun dan kelompok anehnya itu diperlakukan seperti mereka adalah pahlawan yang berjasa besar memerdekakan negara, sementara ia memperlakukan orang lain seperti sampah yang tidak berharga. Dia bukan seseorang yang patut di agung-agungkan seperti itu.

Dia hanya manusia, sama seperti mereka—sama seperti Luhan. Si anak mungil memutar mata jengah, pandangannya bertemu dengan Sehun kemudian. Ia yang tersentak ketahuan tengah menatapnya segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, sementara si laki-laki angkuh menyeringai.

 _Brengsek Oh Sehun!_

Luhan nyaris akan menunjuk jari tengah padanya. _Nyaris_. Namun dia ingat, ini adalah air mancur sekolah. Luhan pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian jika melakukan itu pada Yang Mulia Oh Sehun di depan semua orang.

Mengabaikan Oh Sehun dengan segala kelakuan buruknya yang sungguh Luhan benci, ia melanjutkan langkah melewati kerumunan menuju gedung SMA Shinhwa.

Ketika Luhan membuka lokernya, ia lagi-lagi menemukan kartu merah bertuliskan F4 tertempel disana.

Semua orang yang melihatnya terdiam, lorong sekolah yang sebelumnya ramai kini berubah hening.

"Woah, dia mendapatkannya lagi? Tidak bisa dipercaya. Dua minggu berturut-turut? Ckckck." Seseorang berkata diantara keheningan.

Luhan tidak peduli. Anak laki-laki malang itu mengembuskan napas sekali sebelum kemudian—seperti yang sudah sudah—melepar kartu tersebut ke lantai dan tanpa ragu menginjaknya dengan brutal.

Itu adalah bentuk penghinaan kepada F4 secara tidak langsung. Dan Luhan agak merasa puas sedikit kapanpun setelah melakukan itu.

Dan setelahnya kemudian ia berlari sekuat yang dia bisa dengan orang orang yang mulai mengejarnya di belakang layaknya sekawanan banteng yang memburu anak rusa malang.

Hari melelahkan lain yang harus ia jalani di sekolah Shinhwa.

* * *

 **H** un **H** an

 **BoysOverFlower!AU**

.

.

* * *

"Oh apa ini bahkan bisa di sebut rasa suka?" Baekhyun berkomentar, menatap miris pada Sehun yang senyum-senyum sendiri melihat apa yang dilakukan anak-anak di bawah sana pada Luhan melalui layar LCD di depannya.

Mereka berusaha mendandani Luhan layaknya perempuan, sementara anak itu terus berontak (dan tentu saja pemberontakannya sia-sia karena mereka lebih banyak meski perempuan).

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Beginilah ketika Oh Sehun menyukai seseorang." Kai berpendapat, kemudian menambahkan. "Lebih tepatnya ketika dia ditolak seseorang,"

"Yaampun seram sekali." Laki-laki terpendek di F4 membuat gestur seolah ia sedang ketakutan main-main kemudian tertawa.

"Nanti dia juga bosan."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang baru saja bicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel. "Ini sudah hampir dua minggu, dan dia bahkan belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti mengganggunya,"

"Sehun tidak akan berhenti sebelum Luhan menyerah dan menerimanya," kata Kai.

Ketiganya kemudian menoleh pada Sehun bersamaan. Anak itu masih dalam posisi yang sama dengan pose yang sama, tangan di bawah dagu, kaki disilangkan, pandangan lurus ke depan dan bibir tertarik ke atas. Membentuk senyum yang kali ini benar-benar senyum bukan menyeringai seperti biasanya. Sehun tampak seolah dia berada di tempat lain dan memiliki dunianya sendiri yang tidak bisa dijangkau atau ditembus orang lain.

"Oh yaampun, kenapa itu terdengar agak menyedihkan. Itu seolah Sehun memaksa seseorang menyukainya sementara dia tidak,"

"Ya, aku juga mulai kasihan pada si Luhan Luhan ini." Chanyeol menunjukan wajah prihatin.

Kai mengedikkan bahu. "Siapa yang peduli dia bisa lakukan apapun yang dia inginkan 'kan?"

Ketiganya mengangguk serempak.

"Dia bukannya tidak menyukaiku, dia hanya sok jual mahal." Sehun tiba-tiba bicara. Tampaknya anak anak itu sudah tidak lagi mengganggu Luhan sebagaimana yang terlihat di layar, jadi Sehun telah kembali dari dunianya.

Baekhyun di samping Kai mendengus seraya memutar mata. "Percaya diri sekali"

Sehun kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, dan membenarkan letak pakaiannya seraya berkata dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Kalian hanya cukup tunggu saja, sampai anak rusa itu menyerah dan pasrah di bawah kendaliku."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Zitao baru saja keluar dari sekolah ketika tiba-tiba seseorang laki-laki tinggi menghadang langkahnya.

Rambutnya abu-abu. Ia memakai kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, setelannya tampak elegan dan mahal, membungkus pas postur sempurnanya. Laki-laki ini tampak seperti model atau selebriti. Dia begitu menjulang depan Zitao dan anak itu mengeluarkan suara "wow" tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

Laki-laki asing melepas kacamatanya kemudian, menunjuk Zitao dengan itu. "Zitao?"

 _Oh Tuhan, dia bukan manusia._

"Y-ya." Zitao mengangguk ragu-ragu. Ia mulai merasa takut juga. Darimana dia tahu namanya? Apa orang ini adalah stalkernya selama ini?

Wajah laki-laki asing yang sebelumnya terlihat serius tiba-tiba tersenyum, dan ya Tuhan, Zitao seketika lupa jika dia ini lurus, tidak seperti kakaknya.

"Apa kau suka es krim?" Laki-laki itu bertanya lagi.

Zitao mengangguk. "Ya,"

"Kalau begitu ayo, aku akan membelikanmu."

Ketika laki-laki itu hendak meraih tangannya, Zitao seketika ingat pesan dari mama yang selalu ia katakan ketika Zitao di taman kanak-kanak.

 _Taozi ingat pesan mama! Jangan pernah bicara dengan orang asing, nanti kau di culik._

Zitao menggeleng. "Kau orang asing aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu."

Laki-laki itu memutar matanya. "Aku bukan orang asing, aku ini calon kakak iparmu,"

"Haah?"

.

.

"Yang benar? Jadi kau pacarnya Luhan hyung?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan entah keberapa kalinya yang Zitao lontarkan pada Sehun disela-sela ia menyantap semangkuk besar es krim vanilanya. Yang lebih muda mendekatkan wajahnya, berusaha melihat tampilan Sehun lebih jelas. Alisnya kemudian bertaut. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Sehun dan kakaknya sangat sangat jauh berbeda. Seperti langit dan bumi saja.

Luhan itu pendek, berantakan, tidak suka dandan. Dia aneh dan hobinya menendang bokong orang.

Oh Tuhan, untung saja Luhan tidak ada, jika Luhan tahu apa yang Zitao pikirkan tentangnya sekarang, dia pasti akan menendang bokongnya.

Melihat Luhan berdiri di samping Sehun hanya akan membuat Zitao tertawa geli karena mereka hanya akan tampak seperti seorang majikan dan pembantunya.

Jadi rasanya agak mustahil jika Sehun adalah pacar kakaknya. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk Luhan.

Zitao sekali lagi berdecak. "Tidak mungkin," katanya dan kembali menyuapkan es krimnya. Zitao lebih suka berpikir jika orang ini adalah penculik. Itu lebih masuk akal.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin Luhan hyung itu 'kan orangnya aneh, bagaimana bisa orang seperti hyung suka padanya dan mau pacaran dengannya,"

"Orang sepertiku?"

"Ya, orang sepertimu, tinggi, tampan, rapih dan wangi. Kau terlalu sempurna untuk kakakku."

Mendengar itu Sehun tertawa dan menacak rambut Zitao sementara anak itu mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti bagian mana dari ucapannya yang lucu.

Sehun berdehem menghentikan tawanya kemudian meringis. "Yaampun, kau juga bahkan tahu itu."

Tapi kenapa Luhan tidak pernah mau mengakui kesempurnaan Sehun seperti adiknya ini? Benar-benar aneh. Dan sayangnya Sehun menyukai orang aneh seperti itu.

Ia berdecak kemudian. "Ya, aku tahu dia memang aneh, tapi mungkin karena keanehannya itulah yang membuatku menyukainya,"

"Hmm...masuk akal."

Berdasarkan apa yang selalu Zitao lihat di drama drama, si pemeran pria yang keren dan kaya akan menyukai seorang perempuan miskin, jelek dan bodoh. Dan mungkin itu juga yang terjadi pada Luhan sekarang, meskipun dia bukan perempuan.

Taozi, berhenti menghina kakakmu sendiri!

"Nah, sekarang katakan padaku apa yang di sukai hyungmu?"

"Disukai hyung?" Zitao mengulang.

"Ya,"

"Seperti apa misalnya?"

"Apapun, apapun yang dia sukai,"

"Luhan hyung itu suka makan dan makannya sangat banyak."

Sehun mendesis berusah untuk sabar. "Selain itu. Maksudku semacam benda atau hal-hal yang dia sukai saat melakukannya. Apapun yang membuat dia senang,"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia terlalu sibuk sekolah dan bekerja jadi sepertinya tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu." Kemudian Zitao ingat sesuatu. "Ah, tapi dulu saat SMP dia suka main sepak bola di lapangan dekat rumah kami."

Mengabaikan fakta jika orang sefeminim Luhan menyukai olahraga yang sangat lelaki, Sehun bertanya. "Luhan bekerja?"

"Uh-huh." Zitao mengangguk.

"Kenapa dia bekerja?"

"Tentu saja karena kami membutuhkan uang. Duh,"

"Nah, setahuku kalian punya usaha _loundry."_

Wajah Zitao berubah murung. "Sekarang sudah tidak lagi, itu sudah bangkrut,"

"Ah, begitu." Sehun mengangguk paham. Tidak mengherankan.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil, Zitao bertanya. "Tapi kenapa hyung bertanya, harusnya hyung sudah tahu 'kan?"

Mengingat Sehun adalah pacar kakaknya. Setidaknya itu yang Zitao ketahui.

"Luhan tidak pernah membicarakan masalah ini padaku,"

"Benarkah?"

Mata panda Zitao melebar, kemudian ia meringis. Luhan pasti akan menendang bokongnya setelah ini. Karena jika dia tidak menceritakan masalah keluarga mereka, pasti memang dia tidak mau Sehun tahu dan memiliki alasan tertentu kenapa dia tidak ingin pacarnya tahu. Zitao menampar mulut cerobohnya berkali-kali. _Bodoh bodoh bodoh._

"Tidak apa-apa Tao, aku tidak akan memberitahunya tentang pertemuan kita dan apa yang kau ceritakan padaku," kata Sehun, mengerti akan kekhawatiran Zitao.

"Janji! Karena kalau iya dia akan punya alasan lain untuk menendang bokongku."

"Ya, janji." Sehun meyakinkan. "Oh, apa kau mau tambah lagi?" Ia menawarkan ketika melihat mangkuk es krim Zitao telah kosong.

"Ya mauu!" Zitao mengangguk antusias.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan lebih banyak lagi tentang keluarga kalian," kata Sehun setalah Zitao memesan mangkuk kedua es krimnya.

Zitao yang terlalu polos, tidak menyadari niat terselubung laki-laki di depannya, atau seringai jahat yang terbentuk di wajah Sehun ketika ia mulai bercerita.

 _Itu dia. Luhan, aku akan mendapatkanmu..._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Luhanie apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kyungsoo menempelkan pipinya di atas meja sebagaimana yang telah Luhan lakukan lebih dulu hingga wajah mereka kini berhadap-hadapan.

Kyungsoo benar-benar khawatir pada sahabatnya ini. Semakin hari Luhan semakin tampak murung, seolah ia menyesali kenapa ia masih hidup hari ini. Luhan yang sekarang begitu jauh berbeda dengan Luhan yang ia kenal dulu. Luhan yang penuh semangat dan selalu tampak ceria apapun yang terjadi.

Luhan bangkit, membenarkan duduknya, kemudian mengembuskan napas. "Aku berpikir untuk berhenti sekolah dan fokus bekerja saja."

Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama sambil menatap Luhan dengan mata lebarnya. "Apa? Kau gila apa!"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Luhan meratap, matanya memerah dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah siap untuk menangis. "Mamaku setiap hari marah marah terus pada Papa karena kerjaan Papa cuma tidur seharian sementara penagih hutang datang silih berganti ke rumah kami," jelasnya. "Dan lagi aku sudah tidak kerasan sekolah disana,"

"Luhan, aku ikut khawatir dengan keadaan keluargamu, tapi tentu pasti ada cara lain selain kau harus berhenti sekolah, memang kau mau hanya menjadi lulusan SMP?"

"Ya, memang ada cara lain." Luhan mengangguk.

"Apa itu?"

Ia mengembuskan napas sekali lagi, dengan bahu turun tidak semangat. "Kami semua pulang ke Beijing, melanjutkan usaha dagang ikan nenek dan aku melanjutkan SMA ku disana."

Mata Kyungsoo segera membulat mendengar itu, ia menggeleng jelas menolak. "Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya!"

Mereka sudah berteman sejak TK, semenjak pertama kali Luhan dan keluarganya pindah ke Korea. Kyungsoo adalah teman pertama Luhan, begitupun sebaliknya dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin membayangkan, ia akan kehilangan sahabatnya ini jika Luhan pindah. Itu bahkan tidak hanya beda kota, tapi juga beda negara.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, bagaimana aku menjalani hidup disini tanpamu Luhan." Ia meraih tangan Luhan di atas meja dan menggenggamnya.

"Oh Kyung..." Luhan menatap haru sahabatnya dan membalas genggamannya.

Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk sementara. Saling menatap penuh haru satu sama lain. Sampai kemudian...

"Ahem!"

Seseorang berdehem dan keduanya menoleh pada Bos mereka—seorang yang baru saja melakulan itu, yang kini berdiri di depan mereka.

Bos Suho melipat tangannya di depan dada kemudian berkata. "Aku juga ikut prihatin dengan keadaan keluargamu Lulu kecil, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikanmu upah tambahan." Ia menepatkan sebuah bungkusan di atas meja. "Ini, kau harus mengantarkan ini dulu. Setelah itu aku akan memberikanmu bonus setengah dari gajimu."

 _Woah_. Luhan menatap Bos Suho dengan senyum dan binar haru di matanya. "Bos..."

"Tapi kau tidak boleh kembali sebelum pelanggan kita menghabiskannya,"

"Hah?" Senyum Luhan seketika menghilang. Ia melemparkan pandangannya pada bungkusan di atas meja, kemudian melihat Suho lagi. "Jadi aku harus menemaninya makan begitu?"

"Yup," suho mengangguk.

"Tapi Bos—"

"Mau upah tambahan atau tidak?"

 _Huft..._

Luhan, bagaimanapun tidak bisa menolak atau membantah Bos. Ia mengutuk dalam hati. _Kenapa aku selalu berada di posisi seperti ini!_

 _Ugh menyebalkan._

Dan kemudian disinilah ia, di depan salah satu pintu apartemen elit tak jauh dari kedai. Sesuai alamat yang Bos Suho berikan padanya.

Luhan mengecek alamatnya sekali lagi, memastikan, sebelum kemudian mengetuk pintunya tiga kali.

Daun pintu berayun terbuka kemudian, menampakan sosok yang membuat Luhan seketika mundur selangkah dan melebarkan matanya.

 _Apa-apaan ini!_

"Tidak usah melihatku seperti itu, aku memang yang memesan bubur," kata Sehun—si pemesan—sambil bersender pada kusen pintu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Oh," jawab Luhan tak acuh kemudian.

Pelanggan tetaplah pelanggan. Meski Luhan membencinya dia tetaplah pelanggannya. Luhan harus profesional. Benar. Ia tidak boleh mencampur adukan masalah pribadi dengan masalah pekerjaan. Luhan hanya harus memberikan pesanan mengambil uangnya kemudian pergi.

Harusnya memang semudah itu. Sampai kemudian dia ingat.

 _Jangan kembali sebelum pelanggan kita menghabiskannya._

 _Sial!_

"Masuk!" Sehun memerintahkan.

"Apa?" Luhan mengernyit.

"Jangan berlagak tidak tahu, bukannya Bosmu menyuruhmu untuk menemani aku makan?" kata Sehun. "Tenang saja aku akan memberimu tip tambahan."

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Cukup bayar untuk buburnya dan aku akan pergi. Aku orang sibuk!" Ia memberikan bungkusan ditangannya dan menggoyangkannya kemudian, mengisyaratkan untuk Sehun segera mengambilnya agar dia bisa segera pulang. Namun laki-laki ini tidak berniat membuatnya semudah itu. Selalu. Mempersulit hidup Luhan mungkin adalah hobinya

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau bayar,"

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan menghentakan kaki frustasi, jengkel dan kesal. Ia mengembuskan napas berusaha untuk sabar kemudian menarik kembali tangannya. "Oh, yasudah kalau begitu." Ia berbalik sambil mengumpat.

 _Persetan dengan profesionalitas. Demi Tuhan, aku hanya pelayan. Profesionalitas apanya!_

"Heii, pelanggan adalah raja! Apa begini caramu melayani setiap pelangganmu!" Sehun berteriak pada punggung sempit Luhan yang menjauh, seketika membuatnya berhenti.

Luhan merasa tidak puas jika dia tidak membalas. Jadi ia berbalik memasang tampang marah semarah marahnya, yang hanya membuat Sehun mendenguskan tawa karena Luhan malah terlihat seperti anak kucing frustasi menggemaskan dan sama sekali tidak menyeramkan apalagi mengintimidasi.

"Tidak. Pengecualian pelanggan brengsek sepertimu!" kata Luhan menunjuk hidung Sehun dengan telunjuk kecilnya.

Luhan curiga jika dari awal Sehun memang sudah merencanakan ini. Oh, darimana Sehun tahu jika Luhan bekerja disini sih lagian?

Sehun mendengus sekali lagi kemudian dengan santainya berkata sambil mengayunkan tangannya memberi gestur mengisyaratkan Luhan mendekat. "Yasudah kemarikan, aku akan membayarnya, aku juga tidak sejahat itu untuk membuatmu kena omel Bosmu apalagi sampai membuatmu di pecat."

 _Tidak jahat?_

Lalu apa yang dilakukan dia selama ini padanya dan anak-anak lemah lain di sekolah kalau bukan kejahatan?

 _Brengsek Oh Sehun! Jangan bicara seolah kau peduli pada nasib orang lain!_

Oh, dan itu mengingatkan Luhan akan sesutu. Apa yang mungkin Bos Suho lakukan jika ia membawa kembali buburnya dalam kedaan utuh dan tanpa membawa uang sepeserpun?

Oke, pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan Luhan, pikirnya. Jadi Luhan berjalan kembali pada Sehun, mengais sisa-sisa harga dirinya di bawah tatapan meremehkan si laki-laki menyebalkan.

 _Ya Tuhan, menghasilkan uang benar-benar sulit! Luhan jangan menangis! Jangan menangis!_

Ketika Luhan mengulurkan tangan memberikan pesanannya, tanpa disangkan si pemuda lebih tinggi dengan cepat menariknya masuk ke dalam dan segera menutup pintu.

"YAK!" Luhan menyalak terkejut. "APA MAUMU!"

"Temani aku makan, aku benar-benar kesepian makan sendiri."

Bentakan jengkel Luhan di balas dengan jawaban santai Sehun.

"Aku tidak peduli kau kesepian atau tidak! Aku mau pulang!" _Kau juga tidak peduli pada penderitaanku kenapa aku harus!_

Luhan berjalan ke arah pintu namun Sehun menahan tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Sehun mengangkat alis pada si mungil. "Hei, kenapa kau cengeng sekali? Sedikit sedikit menangis."

Mendengar itu Luhan refleks menyentuh pipinya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas dari kuasa Sehun. _Basah. Oh sial! Kenapa aku lagi lagi menangis di depan orang ini._

"Apa pedulimu, aku memang cengeng, terus kenapa?" Luhan berusaha melepas tangannya namun tidak berhasil. Sehun terlalu kuat. "Sehun lepaskan!"

"Hanya temani aku makan, aku tidak akan lakukan apapun padamu."

 _Dasar pemaksa!_

Luhan menatapnya penuh kebencian, kemudian berkata dengan nada keras dan air matanya yang terus jatuh tanpa bisa ia hentikan. "Aku benci padamu Oh Sehun, kau selalu membuatku menderita di sekolah, tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku hidup tenang di tempat lain!" Luhan menjerit dalam tangis kemudian.

Dia tidak peduli apa yang akan Sehun pikirkan tentangnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada harga diri atau rasa malunya yang menangis histeris di depan Sehun. Luhan memang lemah, rapuh dan cengeng dan ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan itu sekarang. _Atau kapanpun_.

Di sisi lain, Sehun menatapnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan menangis sehisteris ini. Biasanya ia akan berlaga sok kuat menahan tangisannya meski tidak berhasil sambil menyalak mengatai Sehun dengan kata-kata kotor sampai suaranya habis.

"Luhan..." Ia menyebut namanya sementara si mungil masih belum menghentikan raungannya.

Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikannya. Ia memang sudah ingin menangis sejak pagi. Harinya berlalu sangat buruk.

Tidak ada satu tempatpun yang membuatnya tenang sekarang. Tidak di sekolah, tidak di rumah. Dan bahkan sekarang tidak di tempat kerja juga. Semuanya membuat Luhan sesak dan merasa tercekik.

"Luhan hentikan!" bentak Sehun, namun Luhan malah menangis semakin keras.

"Kau brengsek sialan! Aku benci padamu!"

Secara naluriah Sehun meraih Luhan, hendak membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, namun Luhan segera berontak. "Lepaskan aku!"

Sehun mengembuskan napas, memijat dahinya tidak habis pikir. Tidak pernah selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya ia menemukan orang seperti ini. Luhan benar-benar seorang yang sulit di pahami. Apa salah satu bagian di otaknya bermasalah hingga ia tidak bisa melihat pesona Oh Sehun? Mungkin iya. Karena ketika banyak orang mengharapkan bisa berduaan dengannya, anak ini yang memiliki kesempatan malah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Baiklah." Sehun melepas tangan Luhan pada akhirnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, kau ternyata lebih aneh dari yang aku bayangkan."

Luhan mengusap wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, berusaha membersihkan air matanya sementara napasnya belum sepenuhnya normal meski tangisannya sudah berhenti.

 _Memalukan_! Menangis dan tampak lemah di depan Oh Sehun adalah hal pertama yang paling dia tidak inginkan. Tapi sialnya, ia selalu melakukan itu kapanpun mereka bertemu. Dan kali ini sepertinya yang paling parah. Dan paling memalukan.

"Tapi sekali saja jawab pertanyaanku," kata Sehun sungguh sungguh.

"Biarkan aku pulang."

Tidak peduli akan permohonan Luhan, Sehun melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya kenapa? Apa yang salah? Apa yang membuatmu tidak menyukaiku? Aku sempurna, aku tampan aku tinggi, aku kaya dan yang terpenting aku bisa lakukan dan berikan apapun yang kau inginkan. APA KAU BUTA SAMPAI KAU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT ITU?" bentak Sehun di akhir. "Lihat aku dan katakan kenapa!"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu dan tidak mau— _akh_." Sehun kembali mencengkram pergelangan tangan Luhan dan membuatnya meringis, otomatis ia mendongak melihat Sehun dengan wajah menyedihkannya.

"Katakan atau aku akan menahanmu sampai besok dan aku tidak bisa memastikan apa yang mungkin akan aku lakukan padamu disini,"

"Lepaskan aku,"

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala! Hanya buat semuanya jadi mudah Luhan, katakan dan aku akan melepaskanmu" Sehun menuntut.

Berontakpun tidak ada gunanya. Kekuatan Luhan tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Sehun. Jadi dia menutup matanya sejenak, menormalkan kembali napasnya sebelum kemudian mendongak melihat wajah marah Sehun yang menatapnya menunggu.

"Kau itu arogan." Luhan memulai dan ia merasakan cengkraman Sehun menguat di pergelangan tangannya. Luhan menahan rasa sakit dari cengkraman Sehun, menguatkan hatinya kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau juga egois, pemaksa, tidak menghargai kerja keras orang lain, bertindak seenaknya hanya karena kau kaya. Kau manusia paling tidak bermoral yang pernah aku tahu yang suka mencium orang sembarangan! Kau benar-benar orang jahat dan aku tidak akan pernah menyukai orang sepertimu apalagi rambut berubanmu yang seperti kakek kakek itu! Aku tidak akan pernah menyukainya! PUAS!" Luhan terengah-engah setelah itu.

Sementara Sehun menegang.

Bukankah itu sudah jelas Oh Sehun? Luhan selalu mengatainya brengsek dan tidak bermoral, harusnya itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban, dan harusnya Sehun berhenti karena si mungil memang tidak menyukainya. _Tapi benarkah alasannya memang seperti itu?_

Selama ini Sehun selalu berpegang teguh pada pemikiran, jika Luhan menolaknya hanya karena dia sok jual mahal dan Sehun ingin melihat sampai mana ego anak kecil ini bisa ia tumbangkan dengan cara menyiksanya di sekolah.

 _Tapi benarkah?_ Sekali lagi Sehun bertanya-tanya. Rasanya itu benar-benar... _mustahil?_ Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menolaknya.

Karena dia adalah **_Oh Sehun._**

Tidak seorangpun...

. _..kecuali **Luhan.**_

Di sisi lain, Luhan merasa puas, melihat Sehun terdiam kehabisan kata-kata. Cengkraman laki-laki itu pada lengannya perlahan mengendur sebelum kemudian Sehun benar-benar melepasnya.

Sehun tidak bergerak dan Luhan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur keluar pintu. Tidak peduli meski Sehun tidak membayar buburnya.

Luhan meraih tembok sebagai topangan sepanjang lorong ketika ia berjalan. Kakinya gemetar entah karena apa. Ia memang merasa puas telah membuat Sehun kehabisan kata-kata, namun untuk beberapa alasan dia merasa buruk juga.

 _Kenapa?_

Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke arah pintu apartemen Sehun. Dan Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya untuk terus jatuh.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Oke, F4 disini adalah Sehun, Kai, sama Chanbaek.**

 **Gatau musti ngomong apaan di an.**

 **Pokonya terimakasih buat kamu kamu yang sudah baca, yang meninggalkan jejak maupun yang tidak.**

 **Dan maap ini baru di apdet setelah satu bulan. Bab depan gak akan selama itu.** **Semoga.**

 **Oh dan untuk 100 orang pembaca pertama di chapter kemaren(berdasarkan jumlah views sebelum di edit) pasti bingung kenapa bosnya jadi Junmen bukan Baekhyun. Yah, setelah dipikir pikir kyaknya Suho lebih pantes dan Baekhyun masuk ke F4 biar gak bingung gmana bwt nyatuin Chanbaeknya ntar. Hehe.**

 **Oke**

 **See you next chap^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	4. The fact is

Ketika Luhan membuka lokernya hari itu, ia tidak menemukan kartu merah bertuliskan F4 lagi disana. Yang itu berarti semua orang tidak akan mengganggunya lagi untuk hari ini. Itu sama juga terjadi kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Luhan menghitungnya, sudah seminggu sejak terakhir kali ia mendapat kartu merah terakhirnya.

Itu tidak seperti ia mengharapkan untuk mendapatkannya lagi. Hanya saja Luhan merasa...aneh? Dan... _khawatir_?

 _Gila! Apa yang harus aku khawatirkan!_

Mengabaikan pemikiran konyolnya, ia menutup loker dengan lesu dan menempelkan dahi dipintunya.

Itu sudah seminggu yang lalu pula sejak ia bertemu Oh Sehun di luar sekolah dan lagi lagi terlibat perdebatan yang berakhir dengan tangisan histeris Luhan juga penghinaannya pada laki-laki itu.

Apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu adalah sebuah kebenaran, tapi kenapa Luhan merasa bersalah sekarang?

 _Tidak tidak, kau tidak merasa bersalah Luhan!_ Logikanya berteriak menyangkal. _Untuk apa kau merasa bersalah pada si bodoh itu?_

 _Ya benar._

Luhan menggeleng, berusaha untuk mengenyahkan tampang laki-laki itu di kepalanya.

Ia merasa puas dan senang tentu saja, karena dengan itu Sehun tidak lagi mengganggunya dan membiarkannya hidup tenang sekarang. Laki-laki itu mungkin sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk mengganggu hidupnya.

 _Ya, seperti itu..._

 _Benarkah?_ Tapi kenapa Luhan tidak merasa setenang seharusnya dan sebaliknya malah merasa sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya? Luhan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia tahu apa.

* * *

 **H** un **H** an

.

* * *

Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa keberadaan dan ketidakberadaan Oh Sehun begitu mempengaruhi hidupnya. Ketika dia ada, Sehun selalu melakukan hal hal yang tidak Luhan sukai. Menciumnya, melecehkannya dan menyiksanya melalui tangan orang lain. Keberadaannya selalu membuat Luhan menderita dan membuat ia selalu menyumpahinya untuk menghilang selamanya dari dunia ini. Atau setidaknya dari kehidupannya.

Namun kemudian, ketika semua itu terwujud dan Oh Sehun tidak lagi berada dalam jangkauan matanya, nyatanya itu tidak membuat ia merasa lebih baik sama sekali. _Kenapa_? Luhan bertanya pada Kyungsoo satu hari.

Anak itu terdiam sejenak, membuat gestur seperti tengah berpikir sebelum kemudian ia menjawab dengan kalimat sederhana; "Kau merindukannya."

Akal sehat Luhan dengan cepat menyangkal itu, namun bawah sadarnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kyungsoo kemudian menambahkan. "Bukannya rasa benci dan suka itu beda tipis? Katanya kalau kau terlalu membenci seseorang, suatu saat kau akan berbalik menyukai orang itu. Itulah yang mungkin terjadi padamu, kau menyukai Sehun, dan sekarang kau merindukannya karena katamu kau tidak melihat dia beberapa hari ini." Anak itu tersenyum penuh maksud, dan Luhan terdiam sejenak memikirkan ucapannya sebelum kemudian menyangkal mentah mentah dugaan bodoh dan berdasar Kyungsoo itu.

"Aku? Merindukan Oh Sehun? Tidak mungkin! Apalagi _menyukainya_! Kau gila apa!"

Namun apa yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah hal yang benar-benar tidak sinkron dengan apa yang dikatakannya beberapa hari lalu itu.

Luhan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sebanarnya dengannya. Harusnya Oh Sehun mati sekalipun itu tidak menjadi urusan dia. Dan harusnya dia senang kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia malah mengkhawatirkannya? Dan ingin tahu bagaimana kedaan laki-laki itu setelah ia menghinanya kemarin. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa bicara untuk membalasnya saat itu. Sepertinya apa yang Luhan katakan benar-benar mempengaruhinya.

Luhan melebarkan mata ketika langkahnya terhenti. Terkejut karena baru menyadari jika ia kini berdiri tepat menghadap pintu dengan huruf kursif **_F4_**.

 _Apa yang aku lakukan disini?_ Kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Tampak kebingungan. Luhan menghentakan kakinya jengkel. _Argh sialan._ Itu tidak seperti kakinya punya mata sendiri dan membawanya kemari tanpa sepengetahuannya 'kan?

Memutuskan ini bodoh, ia berniat kembali dan akan berbalik ketika melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ke arah pintu di depannya. Karena tentu saja ini memang kelas mereka, kelas khusus F4.

"Kenapa ada anak SMA berkeliaran disini?" Baekhyun yang pertama bicara saat pandangannya menangkap Luhan yang berdiri gugup di kakinya.

"Oh, bukannya dia Luhan," kata Chanyeol.

"Luhan?" Baekhyun mengulang ucapan yang lebih tinggi sebelum melangkah mendekat pada Luhan dan meneliti wajahnya, membuat si mungil makin gugup, menelan ludahnya dan mundur selangkah. Baekhyun hanya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dan harusnya dia tidak boleh setakut ini pada laki-laki itu. "Ah benar, dia benar-benar Luhan sungguhan," kata Baekhyun, ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah ceria. "Kau lebih manis dan imut kalau dilihat langsung dan dari dekat seperti ini ternyata." Berbeda dari apa yang selalu Baekhyun lihat di layar LCD. "Dan juga lebih pendek," tambahnya dan Luhan mengkerut tidak suka.

 _Kau juga pendek! Ugh._ Luhan ingin protes, namun entah bagaimana ia tidak berani melakukannya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang selalu dia lakukan selama ini diam-diam (menghina bagaimana cara berpakaian atau gaya rambut F4 yang menurutnya aneh dan norak dan mengutuk keeksistensian mereka yang membuat dia jengkel dan selalu membuat hidupnya kesulitan) Ketika berhadapan dengan anggota F4 langsung (selain Oh Sehun) nyalinya malah menciut seperti ini. Luhan mengutuk dalam hati. Benci akan bagaimana ia merasa terintimidasi oleh tubuh tinggi besar Chanyeol yang seolah bisa meremukannya kapanpun atau tampang yandere Baekhyun yang seolah akan mengulitinya hidup hidup jika ia lengah sedikit.

"Kau kesini mencari Sehun ya?" tebak Baekhyun.

Luhan tersentak mendengar nama itu. Benarkah dia mencarinya? Luhan juga tidak tahu. Parutnya terasa berputar mendadak karena alasan yang tidak ia tahu kenapa. Ia ingin menyangkal namun Baekhyun lebih dulu bicara.

"Tidak apa, Sehun ada di dalam, dia uring-uringan lebih sering dari biasanya akhir-akhir ini,"

"Itu menyebalkan dan sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya karena dia itu si Tuan Muda yang bisa lakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, dan jika kau berani mengusiknya kau akan..." Chanyeol membuat gestur seperti menggorok lehernya sendiri dengan tangannya, bermaksud menunjukan seperti itulah yang akan terjadi pada seseorang jika orang itu berani mengusik Sehun.

Luhan fikir mereka—F4 tidak seelegan yang terlihat, karena Luhan menemukan Chanyeol tampak konyol dengan cengiran bodohnya. Chanyeol tidak sekeren kelihatannya.

"Dan aku tebak Sehun seperti itu pasti ada hubungannya denganmu, kau kesini ingin minta maaf pada Sehun 'kan? Ayo masuk," Baekhyun menarik Luhan masuk sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apapun. Ternyata anak ini lebih kuat dari kelihatannya juga. F4 benar-benar sekumpulan orang yang tidak terduga. "Sehun-ah lihat siapa yang datang." Baekhyun berkata dengan ceria ketika masuk, namun ia berkedip detik berikutnya ketika menemukan meja Sehun masih kosong. "Eh? Dimana Sehun?"

"Dia belum datang," kata seorang yang Luhan kenal sebagai Kai dari mejanya. Dia tampak sibuk membaca majalah otomotif dan hanya mendongak ketika mereka masuk. Tersenyum ramah pada Luhan.

Dan mereka tidak seangkuh yang dia pikir juga.

Luhan membalas senyum Kai sebelum mengembuskan napas lega dan bersukur Sehun tidak ada (menolak untuk mengakui jika rasa kecewa adalah salasatu emosi yang juga dirasakannya kini).

Oh, apa yang akan Sehun pikirkan jika dia tahu Luhan datang ke kelasnya? Itu akan sangat memalukan untuk Luhan. Dan tentu saja si bodoh itu pasti akan besar kepala.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi," kata Luhan, menarik tangannya dengan capat dari kuasa Baekhyun, dan hendak berbalik ketika semuanya terlambat...

Pintu itu berderit terbuka, dan sudah bisa dipastikan siapa yang akan masuk. Satu-satunya penghuni kelas ini yang belum datang.

Baekhyun tersenyum siap menyambut Sehun dan menunjukan keberadaan Luhan padanya. Di sisi lain Luhan melebarkan mata, bergerak-gerak gelisah di kakinya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memohon dan seolah berkata 'kumohon jangan bilang aku disini' sebelum dengan cepat bersembunyi di bawah salah satu meja bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menjawab apapun.

Baekhyun dan kedua anggota F4 lain tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka melihat wajah panik Luhan yang tampak imut dan lucu atau bagaimana anak itu tidak menyadari jika bawah meja tempat dia bersembunyi adalah meja Sehun. Orang yang dihindarinya.

"Selamat pagi Sehun-ah." Baekhyun menyapa dengan senyum secerah mentari.

"Apa yang lucu?" Laki-laki dingin itu bertanya, melihat ketiga temannya yang masih tertawa menertawakan sesuatu yang tidak ia tahu apa. Oh, mereka memang selalu seaneh itu lagian, jadi Sehun tidak merasa heran.

"Kau akan segera tahu apa yang lucu," kata Baekhyun, lagi lagi dengan nada ceria berlebihan melihat ke arah meja Sehun, dan diangguki oleh Chanyeol juga Kai.

"Dasar kalian orang-orang aneh,"

"Setidaknya kami masih bisa menikmati hidup. Tidak sepertimu yang tidak punya selera humor dan cuma hobi marah-marah dan uring-uringan," balas Baekhyun dengan senyum puas.

"Terserah." Sehun memutar matanya tidak peduli, kemudian berjalan ke bangkunya. Entah bagaimana ia punya perasaan sesuatu akan terjadi pagi ini.

Di tempat persembunyiannya, Luhan bisa mendengar suara percakapan F4, dan ia menyadari ada yang salah ketika mendengar ketukan alas sepatu melangkah ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ke meja tempat dia bersembunyi.

 _Oh sialan! Tidak!_

Itu tidak mungkin seperti apa yang dia pikirkan 'kan? Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari normal seiring langkah itu semakin mendekat dan sepasang kaki ramping dan panjang berhenti di depan wajahnya. Luhan melebarkan mata, berusaha keras tidak membuat suara apapun karena ia jelas tahu siapa pemilik kaki itu.

Oh Sehun menarik kursinya dan duduk disana, ketika dia merasa kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Ia mengerutkan dahi, tidak tahu jika Luhan di bawah meja kini tengah berjuang melepaskan tangannya di bawah telapak sepatu mahal Sehun yang keras.

Anak itu menekan telapak tangannya yang bebas ke mulutnya sendiri, menahan diri dari berteriak karena ini rasanya sangat sakit.

 _Brengsek kau Oh Sehun!_

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun menjauhkan kakinya dan Luhan bernapas lega. Namun tidak lama setelah itu hal yang lebih buruk terjadi, karena yang selanjutnya adalah, Sehun melihat ke bawah meja, dan wajah terkejutnya tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Luhan yang tak kalah terkejut.

"Apa yang _kau_ lakukan _disana_?" Sehun bertanya.

"A-aku." Luhan bekedip cepat mengeluarkan suara tercekik karena terlalu gugup dan bingung tentang bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Sementara itu ia mendengar anggota F4 lain yang kembali meledak dalam tawa. _Orang-orang sialan itu!_ Luhan mengutuk mereka.

"Keluar dari sana." Sehun memerintahkan.

Dan karena panik juga gugup, Luhan refleks berdiri, tidak ingat jika dia kini sedang berada di bawah meja. Suara 'duk' keras diiringi ringisan Luhan mengisi ruangan detik selanjutnya, membuat F4 selain Oh Sehun semakin tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka. Luhan mengusap kepalanya yang sakit terbentur kayu keras dan mengutuk dalam hati akan betapa cerobohnya dia.

"Bodoh." Sehun mengejek sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Luhan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Si mungil keluar dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajah memalukannya. Luhan benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya hidup hidup di dalam tanah saat itu juga.

"Luhan kemari mencarimu Sehun, tapi kami tidak tahu kenapa dia bersembunyi saat kau datang." Baekhyun menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah puas menertawakan Luhan.

"Tidak. Tidak benar seperti itu." Luhan menyangkal. Menggeleng dengan panik.

"Tidak seperti apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak mencarimu. A-aku hanya..." Pandangan Luhan bergerak kemana-mana. Kemanapun selain wajah Sehun. "A-aku hanya...hanya...kebetulan lewat sini...d-dan dia...dia tiba-tiba menyeret aku masuk,"

"Oh, apa yang _anak SMA_ sepertimu lakukan di gedung Universitas Shinhwa omong-omong?" tanya Sehun lagi, tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan alasan Luhan.

"A-aku..." Luhan menggigit bibir, melihat laki-laki itu yang kini menatapnya lekat lekat dengan gugup. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Apapun itu, tentunya bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk Luhan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa jengkel karena tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Sehun melalui ekspresinya. Poker face Oh Sehun, bukan hanya lelucon semata.

Dia mungkin sedang menertawakan kebodohannya juga seperti anggota F4 yang lain di pikirannya sekarang.

Luhan mengembuskan napas dan menatap Sehun sungguh-seunggu. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga sering ke gedung SMA! Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya!" katanya tampak tersinggung. Atau hanya berusaha tampak seperti itu. Itu ia lakukan untuk menutupi rasa malunya dan agar tidak terlihat bodoh di depan F4. "Ugh, lebih baik aku pergi saja." Luhan memutuskan, memalingkan wajah dari Sehun. Diam-diam berharap Sehun akan menunjukan arogansinya untuk menahan dia, seperti yang selalu laki-laki itu lakukan. Namun Luhan terkejut ketika kemudian yang Sehun lakukan malah bergeser dan memberi jalan untuk Luhan pergi.

 _A-apa artinya ini? Kenapa dia melakukan itu?_ Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya. Begitupula dengan F4. Pasalnya mereka adalah saksi hidup bagaimana Sehun begitu terobsesi pada Luhan. Jadi mereka agak terkejut dengan apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan. Oh Sehun bukan orang yang semudah itu melepaskan seseorang yang berurusan dengannya. Terlebih orang itu adalah Luhan. Orang yang dia sukai.

"Silahkan," kata Sehun santai ketika Luhan diam saja dan hanya melihat wajahnya. Anak itu benar-benar tampak tidak percaya.

"Oh." Luhan berusaha bernapas dengan normal kemudian, menahan kejengkelannya. Atau...rasa sakit di hatinya. "Ya, terima kasih," katanya, sebelum menghentakkan kaki dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Namun kemudian ia berhenti sebelum bahkan mencapai itu. Menyadari jika ini akan lebih memalukan jika dia hanya pergi dengan cara begini.

 _Ugh, pasti mereka berpikir aku bodoh!_

Luhan menggigit bibir dan mengepalkan tangannya sebelum berbalik, kembali melihat F4 yang masih menatapnya. "T-terimakasih karena sudah tidak memberiku kartu merah bodoh sialan itu lagi! Itu alasan aku kemari, aku cuma mau bilang itu saja," katanya, berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar. "Ya itu saja." Ia mengangguk, lebih kepada meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh." _oh?_ "Tapi kenapa kau nangis?" kata Sehun.

Luhan refleks menyentuh wajahnya. _Basah. Oh tidak! Sejak kapan dan untuk apa aku menangis? Ini memalukan!_ Luhan benar-bener gugup. _Ayo berpikir Luhan. Katakan apapun, agar kau tidak terlihat lemah dan semakin bodoh di depan empat laki-laki sialan ini._

"A-aku...aku bukannya menangis, aku cuma..."

"Cuma?" Sehun mengangkat alis, melipat tangannya di depan dada, melihat Luhan sungguh-sungguh.

Luhan menelan ludah gugup dan air mata sialannya tidak mau berhenti. "Mataku sakit melihat wajah jelekmu!"

 _Bodoh!_

"Apa?" Sehun mengerutkan alis sementara anggota F4 lain terdiam mendengar alasan bodoh, konyol dan tidak masuk akal Luhan. Chanyeol berdehem dan baekhyun menyikut rusuknya, menyuruh untuk dia diam.

Dalam keheningan suara ketukan sepatu Sehun terdengar. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan yang gugup ketakutan dan segera meraih pergelangan tangannya sebelum Luhan bisa mundur. Sehun mencengkramnya terlalu erat.

"Lepaskan aku!" Luhan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sehun tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak punya masalah dengan matamu?" Sehun berkata dengan kemarahan di matanya, melihat Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang basah.

"Sehun kau menyakitinya, biarkan dia pergi," kata Kai di belakang.

Sehun mengembuskan napas dan memijat dahinya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas kemudian. Tampak berusaha untuk sabar. Ia kembali melihat Luhan yang berkedip takut menatapnya, sebelum melepas pergelangan kecil anak mungil itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin matamu semakin sakit karena wajah _jelek_ ku ini." Ia memberi penekanan di kata jelek. "Dan tentang kartu merah itu...ya, itu tidak masalah. Salahku menggunakan itu untuk memaksamu, aku mengerti, semua orang memang tidak bisa menolak pesonaku kecuali kau," katanya. "Dan aku masih tidak tahu apa yang salah denganmu, meski jelas jelas kau adalah gay."

Luhan berkedip, berusaha untuk mengerti akan sesuatu. _Apa itu maksudnya?_

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi, kau bebas." Sehun menambahkan.

Oh, tentu saja, harusnya itu sudah jelas. Artinya sehun telah menyerah pada Luhan. Dan Luhan bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak suka mendengarnya. Oh, lebih dari itu, ini benar-benar menyakitinya.

Namun seorang yang batu seperti Luhan, tentu saja terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui itu. Bahwa sebenarnya dia...tidak ingin jika Sehun menyerah. Dan bahwa sebenarnya dia... _menyukai_ Sehun.

 _Tidak tidak tidak._

Logikanya menyangkal cepat. Tidak. Tidak mungkin seperti itu. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya berusaha untuk kuat meski tidak berhasil, karena air matanya tidak mau berhenti jatuh.

"O-oh." Ia terengah-engah. "Y-yasudah, memang itu yang aku inginkan. Aku benci padamu Oh Sehun!" jeritnya sebelum berbalik cepat hendak pergi dan tidak ada yang menahannya.

Detik berikutnya F4 terkejut mendengar suara gedebuk keras dan melihat Luhan kini sudah tengkurap mencium lantai dengan posisi yang benar-benar memalukan.

Kaki kecilnya yang terlalu terburu-buru ingin keluar sersandung langkahnya sendiri dan dia jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai dengan wajah yang jatuh lebih dulu.

 _Bodoh bodoh bodoh._ Luhan tidak tahu apa mimpinya semalam ketika ia tidur. Kenapa kesialan bertubi-tubi menimpanya hari ini. Demi Tuhan, bahkan ini masih pagi.

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja." Kai bertanya khawatir.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" Luhan menyalak, sebelum kembali berdiri dengan wajah merah penuh air mata dan hidung yang berdarah.

Ia berjalan keluar pintu, tanpa sedikitpun berbalik kemudian membanting pintu tidak bersalah itu. Luhan tidak melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah Sehun. Atau tangannya yang terulur berusaha meraih tubuh mungilnya yang menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bukannya pergi ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati hidungnya atau pergi ke kelas karena memang jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak setengah jam lalu, Luhan malah pergi ke satu sudut sekolah dan meringkuk menyedihkan di lantai. Hidungnya berdenyut sakit, membuat dia pusing dan air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

 _Menyedihkan_.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang kau tangisi Luhan?_ Logikanya mempertanyakan hal itu. _Kenapa kau menangis disini ketika Oh Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti mengganggumu? Bukankah harusnya kau senang sekarang?_

Luhan membersihkan darah di hidungnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Hidungnya yang terluka, namun kenapa dadanya yang terasa lebih sakit.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari kejauhan, mendekat ke arahnya dan membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak. Ia segera mengalihkan perhatian dari hidungnya. Luhan bertanya-tanya siapa itu, karana selama ini ia tahu tempat ini jarang sekali dikunjungi oleh siswa lain kecuali oleh dia dan _orang_ itu. Dan hal itu tentu saja sontak membuat Luhan memikirkan satu kemungkinan yang mustahil akan terjadi sekarang.

 _Mungkinkah itu Sehun?_

Tidak mungkin, ya tentu saja. Karena jelas jelas tadi dia bilang jika dia sudah melepaskannya dan tidak akan berurusan lagi dengannya. Tapi meski begitu tetap saja itu tidak bisa menghentikan Luhan untuk berharap jika dugaannya memang benar.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya, tidak ingin Sehun melihat betapa lemah dan kacaunya dia yang sekarang meringkuk tidak berdaya di atas lantai dingin. Jika memang itu dia.

Ketika langkah itu berhenti tepat di depannya, jantung Luhan kembali berdetak lebih cepat dari normal.

Kemudian ia mendengar orang itu bicara. "Ternyata benar kau disini."

 _Itu bukan suara Sehun_. Dan Luhan tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika sesungguhnya dia kecewa.

"Tidak baik menangis sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini," katanya lagi. "Dan bukankah harusnya kau di kelas sekarang?"

Luhan masih menolak untuk menunjukan wajahnya meski ia tahu itu bukan Sehun. "Pergi sana," katanya ketus. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Bukannya pergi, sebagaiamana yang Luhan inginkan, Kai malah menempatkan bokongnya di lantai di samping anak itu. Tangan Kai terulur menarik tangan kecil Luhan yang menutupi wajahnya dengan mudah. Menemukan wajah anak itu yang tampak kacau dengan darah di hidungnya dan wajah merah dan basah. Tapi tetap saja bagaimanapun Luhan tetaplah terlihat manis dan imut. Kai tersenyum. "Kau imut sekali Luhan kecil,"

"Aku tidak kecil!" Luhan menyangkal cepat, tidak terima.

"Luhan besar." Kai mengganti ucapannya seraya tertawa mengejek, melihat betapa imutnya Luhan. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Sehun begitu tergila-gila pada anak ini.

"Hanya Luhan, jangan sembarangan menambah nama orang!"

Kai mengangguk. "Ya, baiklah, hanya Luhan,"

"Brengsek kau!" Luhan bangun dari berbaringnya, dan menatap Kai jengkel, karena beraninya dia bercanda padanya di saat suasana hatinya sedang seperti ini. Itu tampak seperti Kai ingin menertawakan betapa menyedihkannya dia.

Kai teman Sehun, tentu saja dia harus benci pada Kai juga dan anggota F4 lainnya, meski itu terdengar sedikit tidak adil.

"Sudah kuduga hidungmu berdarah." Kai berkata. "Kemari, biar aku bersihkan, kau benar-benar tampak kacau,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bukannya kalian juga pernah membuatku lebih kacau dari ini?"

"Kalian? Maksudmu Sehun?" Kai membenarkan.

"F4,"

"Kami semua tidak terlibat, itu semua ide Sehun." Laki-laki itu mengedikkan bahu. "Dia memang seenaknya, tapi sebenarnya dia baik."

 _Baik?_ "Jangan membuatku tertawa." Luhan mendengus.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu. Beri dia kesempatan dan kau akan tahu bagaimana Sehun sebenarnya,"

"Bagaimana dia sebenarnya?"

"Orang yang kesepian dan membutuhkan orang sepertimu untuk mengisi hidupnya yang membosankan,"

"Konyol." Itu tidak mungkin seperti itu. Luhan mendengus sekali lagi, menggosok wajahnya dengan kasar karena air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh lagi. Sehun tidak mungkin benar-benar menyukainya, apalagi membutuhkannya. Itu pemikiran yang benar-benar muluk untuk Luhan. "Lebih baik aku pergi saja," kata Luhan, kemudian hendak berdiri, namun Kai menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Biarkan aku membantu." Laki-laki itu berkata. "Sebagai temannya aku minta maaf atas apa yang Sehun lakukan selama ini padamu. Mengertilah, tidak pernah ada yang menolak Sehun. Jadi, saat kau menolaknya dia benar-benar marah dan bertekad akan membuatmu menyerah padanya dengan cara apapun. Aku tahu, bagaimanapun memaksakan kehendak pada seseorang memang tidak baik, tapi itulah Oh Sehun dan cara tidak masuk akalnya untuk mendapatkan seorang yang dia sukai. Dia hanya tidak tahu cara yang lebih lembut dan romantis seperti ini."

Kai kemudian memberikan sapu tangan pada Luhan dan mengisyaratkan ia untuk mengambilnya. Luhan melihat Kai dan sapu tangan di tangannya bergantian sebelum memutuskan untuk menerimanya.

"Terima kasih." Ia membersihkan hidungnya dengan itu, namun bukannya bersih, darahnya malah bercampur dengan air mata dan membuat wajahnya malah semakin kotor.

"Kemari." Kai menarik Luhan mendekat. Mengambil kembali sapu tangannya dan membasahinya dengan air yang memang sengaja dia bawa untuk Luhan. Membersihkan wajah si mungil dengan itu dan untungnya Luhan membiarkan dia melakukannya.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak pernah benar-benar membenci semua anggota F4. Luhan tidak mengenal mereka, lagian. Bagaimana dia bisa membenci orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal dengan baik. Itu hanya karena Sehun.

Dan sekarang dia berpikir, F4 selain Oh Sehun mungkin tidak seburuk yang dia pikir selama ini. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka juga sepertinya baik.

Sementara Kai membersihkan wajah Luhan, mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun karena terhalang oleh dinding, melihat kedekatan mereka dengan amarah di matanya seraya meremas kotak P3K di tangannya. Dia menggeram jengkel sebelum membuang kotak itu ke tempat sampah dan berbalik pergi.

"Aku bisa melihat kenapa Sehun begitu menyukaimu." Kai berkata sementara membersihkan wajah Luhan dengan sapu tangan basah. "Kau benar-benar seorang yang unik dan kau adalah kebalikan dari dirinya,"

"Dia tidak benar-benar menyukaiku. Dia hanya ingin mempermainkan aku." _Juga mengacaukan hidupku._ Dan sayangnya laki-laki itu berhasil.

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?" Kai menatapnya tidak setuju.

"Karena memang kenyataannya dan seharusnya seperti itu. Orang seperti Sehun atau kalian tidak mungkin benar-benar menyukai orang seperti aku,"

"Itu tidak benar." Kai menyangkal. "Kalau dia cuma main main dia tidak mungkin semarah itu dan nyaris membunuh orang hanya karena kau,"

"Membunuh orang karena aku?" Luhan berkedip tidak mengerti.

Kai mengangguk. "Ingat saat kau hampir tertimpa pot yang jatuh?"

.

.

Luhan berlari sekuat yang dia bisa, meski ia tidak tahu kenapa dia harus berlari seperti ini. Di pikirannya sekarang hanya ada Oh Sehun. Dia ingin melihat laki-laki itu dan minta maaf karena sudah menuduh ia dan menghinanya.

 _"Dia tidak pernah menyuruh seseorang melakukan itu padamu Luhan. Ketika kau menyalahkannya waktu itu, dia benar-benar marah dan bertekad akan mencari tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun Sehun tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu padamu. Atau pada siapapun. Saat menemukannya Sehun menghajar orang itu sampai hampir mati. Untung saja ada kami yang menghentikannya kalau tidak, ini akan menjadi masalah. Percaya padaku. Sehun tidak pernah main-main denganmu, dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Sehun memang menyuruh mereka mengganggumu agar kau menyerah padanya tapi dia juga yang diam-diam membantu kesulitanmu. Ingat bagaimana kau dengan mudah mendapat seragam ganti kapanpun bajumu kotor? Atau kotak P3K yang secara ajaib ada di mejamu ketika kau mendapat luka meski itu hanya sedikit? Semua itu Sehun yang melakukannya. Dia sebenarnya memperhatikanmu tanpa kau sadari."_

Sekarang semuanya jelas. Orang yang dia pikir adalah malaikatnya yang selalu menolong ia diam-diam ternyata adalah orang yang sama dengan iblis yang mengacaukan hidupnya.

Luhan masih berlari menyusuri lorong dengan putus asa. Kelas F4 terasa lebih jauh dari sebelumnya ketika ia kesana pagi ini. Luhan mengutuk kakinya yang tidak seberapa panjang. Ketika Luhan berbelok, ia otomatis berhenti saat matanya menemukan Sehun di ujung lorong menghadap ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu juga sama terkejutnya seperti dirinya.

Luhan terengah-engah sementara berjalan mendekat pada Sehun, begitupun dengan Sehun yang kembali melangkah ke arahnya setelah sebelumnya berhenti karena melihat Luhan.

Ketika mereka sudah cukup dekat, Luhan mulai bicara. "Sehun aku—"

Tapi Sehun tidak sama sekali menoleh ke arahnya atau menghentikan langkahnya seperti Luhan. Ia tampak tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan melewati tubuh Luhan dengan hembusan angin menyakitkan meniup sisi wajahnya.

Hanya ketika Sehun telah berada di belakangnya, laki-laki lebih tinggi berhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat si mungil melebarkan mata dan membeku di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata semurahan itu. Aku benar-benar salah menilaimu selama ini Luhan."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Baca juga ff HunFabb untuk event HunHan Indonesia "One Last Journey" hihi**

 **Dan maaf karena apdet CF agak lama.**

 **Bab depan rencananya gabakal ada drama kyk ini dan full HunHan, dan semoga bisa cepat apdet.**

 **Selalu mencintai kamu yang selalu membaca ceritaku yorobundeul. Terimakasih^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	5. Am i?

**H** un **H** an

.

* * *

"Kalau bos tahu kau masih di bawah umur, matilah aku," kata Kris untuk ke lima kalinya malam itu ketika Luhan menyambangi bar untuk mengambil minuman pesanan pelanggan yang harus dia antarkan. Dan itu adalah jumlah yang sama pula untuk Luhan berkata jika bos mereka tidak akan tahu selama Kris tidak memberitahunya.

Luhan menempatkan segelas minuman racikan Kris di atas nampan, kemudian membawanya ke meja pelanggan sementara si lelaki tinggi mengikuti langkah anak laki-laki mungil dengan ekor matanya, memastikan jika tidak ada diantara ahjusi ahjusi mabuk itu yang meremas bokong Luhan atau setidaknya si mungil tidak tersandung langkahnya sendiri di tempat remang-remang seperti ini.

Itu adalah akhir pekan dimana Luhan memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah klub tempat Kris—kakak laki-laki Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai bartender.

Jika bukan karena Kris mengetahui kesulitan ekonomi Luhan dan Kyungsoo adiknya yang terus memohon untuk memberikan pekerjaan pada sahabatnya itu di tempat ia bekerja, Kris tidak akan mau mengijinkan Luhan untuk bekerja disini karena itu terlalu beresiko. Selain karena ia takut dipecat jika bosnya tahu Kris mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur, dia juga khawatir Luhan akan mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari pelanggan liar disini yang kebanyakan dari mereka adalah gay. Tampang Luhan yang manis dan cantik terlalu menarik perhatian dan tentu mampu mengundang gairah mereka, sementara Luhan hanya tampak terlalu lemah untuk bisa melawan dan melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Sejujurnya selain karena aku takut di pecat dan melanggar undang-undang karena mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur sepertimu di tempat dewasa ini, aku juga mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu Lulu kecil." Kris mengatakan pikirannya itu kemudian ketika Luhan kembali menyambangi bar. "Lihat dirimu, kau begitu indah, menarik dan cukup menggoda untuk membangkitkan gairah ahjusi ahjusi yang mabuk disana." Dia menunjuk ke tempat dimana ahjusi yang dia maksud dengan dagunya.

"Terima kasih." Luhan menyahut dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Hei, aku tidak sedang memujimu,"

"O-oh, maaf,"

"Yaampun, kau bahkan lebih terlihat seperti anak lima tahun daripada tujuh belas tahun." Kris berdecak melihat Luhan yang menatapnya dengan sorot polos. Demi Tuhan, bahkan Kris bertanya-tanya, benarkah Luhan memang laki-laki _tulen_? Dia hanya terlalu cantik dan perawakannya terlalu mungil untuk disebut laki-laki sungguhan. "Kyungsoo bisa bisa membunuhku kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu,"

"Jadi hyung takut pada Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, dia bisa jadi menyeramkan kadang-kadang," katanya, kemudian menambahkan. "Apalagi saat dia tidak mau masak dan membiarkan aku kelaparan,"

"Hyung bisa datang ke rumahku kalau begitu jika sekiranya Kyungsoo tidak mau memasak sesuatu untukmu,"

"Bukan itu intinya Luhan. Duh." Kris memijat dahinya dramatis. "Serius, jika kau butuh uang aku bisa meminjamkannya, kau tidak harus mengorbankan akhir pekanmu, terlebih di tempat berbahaya untuk remaja seusiamu seperti ini. Kau tentu ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan pacarmu bukan?"

 _Pacar?_

Luhan tertawa mendengar itu. "Hyung ini bicara apa sih? Aku tidak ada pacar,"

"Masa?"

"Uh-huh." Luhan mengangguk pasti. "Bagaimana aku bisa punya pacar kalau setiap hari aku habiskan dengan bekerja dan sekolah?"

Luhan yang malang, dia tidak bisa menikmati masa mudanya seperti remaja lain, Kris berpikir ketika seseorang menyambangi bar dan memesan.

"Aku akan bekerja dengan baik dan hyung jangan khawatir oke."

Kris hanya bisa menyahut dengan gumaman singkat, terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya meracik minuman sementara Luhan juga kembali bekerja, melayani pesanan pelanggan seraya berusaha keras untuk tidak terganggu dengan asap rokok, bau alkohol serta orang orang yang bercumbu di sudut sudut tertentu tempat ini. Dia hanya pelayan dan tidak ada yang salah dengan pekerjaan itu, meski tempatnya saja yang mungkin tidak tepat.

Seragam pelayan ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, celananya terlalu ketat meremas kaki kecilnya dan Luhan cukup mendapat kesulitan berjalan dengan ukuran celana seperti ini. _Ugh_. Tapi tentu saja, tidak ada cara Luhan bisa protes pada siapapun, karena dari awal dia sendiri yang memang ingin bekerja disini. Jadi dia hanya harus menerima bagaimanapun konsekuensinya.

"Nah, ini, antarkan ini pada pelanggan yang sedang murung sendirian di sudut itu dan hati-hati dengan langkahmu saat melakukannya,"

"Siaaap." Luhan dengan sigap melaksanakan perintah Kris dan hati-hati dengan langkahnya ketika membawa pesanan pelanggan.

Dalam cahaya remang-remang dan di bawah lampu disko, dia bisa melihat seorang pria duduk di sudut ruangan. Wajahnya tidak jelas terlihat, namun Luhan bisa menebak jika lelaki itu sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk, terbukti dari dia yang mengusir setiap wanita penghibur yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Berjalan lebih dekat, Luhan bisa melihat tampilan lebih jelas dari lelaki itu, dan matanya membulat otomatis menyadari jika itu adalah seorang yang dia kenal. Lebih dari itu, itu adalah seorang yang selalu ingin ia lihat akhir-akhir ini.

 _Oh Sehun._

Luhan berhenti di langkahnya dengan napas berantakan gugup, ingatan beberapa hari lalu kembali dan itu membuat Luhan marah sekaligus sedih. Apa yang akan dia pikirkan jika Sehun tahu Luhan bekerja disini? Laki-laki itu mungkin akan semakin merendahkannya dan mengatainya murahan seperti kemarin.

 _Sial_. Luhan mengkerut jengkel mengingat hal itu.

Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa senang entah karena apa. Mungkin karena fakta jika ia bisa melihat Oh Sehun lagi setelah beberapa hari semenjak kejadian itu.

 _Oh tidak Luhan, jangan mulai lagi._

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat antarkan itu kesana." Suara rekan kerjanya yang menegur Luhan menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

Luhan melihatnya sebelum kembali pada Sehun. Bisakah dia melakukan ini? _Luhan kau harus profesional!_ Logikanya memerintahkan. _Ugh, lagian untuk apa sih orang itu kemari? Apa dia menguntitku?_

Luhan membuang pikiran itu jauh jauh. _Mana mungkin_. Sehun sudah tidak peduli padanya lagi. Memikirkan itu membuat Luhan ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Luhan? Kenapa kau malah melamun lagi? Cepat antarkan." Rekan kerjanya semakin jengkel terdengar dengan kelakuan si anak baru ini.

"I-iya." Luhan mengangguk, dan dengan mengembuskan napas panjang sekali lagi, ia kemudian melanjutkan langkah menuju tempat pelanggan (Sehun) berada. Sehun sedang menunduk. Untungnya. Ia menempatkan pesanan Sehun cepat cepat di meja di depannya sebelum berbalik hendak pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Namun tentu saja, dunia seakan tidak pernah sejalan dengan apa yang Luhan harapkan. Itu selalu seperti itu. Karena beberapa saat setelahnya, dia mendengar suara Sehun diantara suara musik yang menghentak di belakang pungungnya bahkan sebelum ia bisa mengangkat salah satu kakinya untuk melangkah.

"Hei kau..." Luhan berdiri membeku, menyadari Sehun juga berdiri dari sofa. "Bukan ini minuman yang aku pesan."

 _Jangan pedulikan Luhan. Kau hanya harus pergi, lagipula dia tidak akan tahu siapa kau._ Begitu pikirnya. Jadi Luhan memilih untuk menuruti akal sehatnya itu dan siap melangkah namun tangan dingin Sehun lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Hei, aku bicara denganmu! Apa begini caramu melayani pelanggan? Aku akan mengadukannya pada bosmu supaya kau dipecat," ancam Sehun, terdengar begitu marah. Tentu saja, seorang pelayan klub rendahan secara tidak langsung telah menghina Yang Mulia Oh Sehun dengan tidak mempedulikan perkataannya, dan dia tidak akan selamat karena kelakuan tidak sopannya itu.

Luhan berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sehun tanpa berbalik melihatnya namun tidak berhasil, tentu saja. Sampai kemudian ia habis sabar dan menyentak tangan Sehun seraya berbalik melihatnya dengan jengkel. "Lepaskan aku!"

Mata Sehun melebar otomatis, tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Luhan disini. Orang yang berusaha dia hindari sekaligus rindukan disini. "Apa yang..."

Sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apapun, seorang pria dengan pakaian yang sama dengan Luhan datang dan mengomel. "Luhan kenapa kau disini? Harusnya kau mengantarkan pesanannya kesana."

Luhan berkedip, mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun ke rekan kerjanya yang berdecak. "A-apa?"

Pria itu memutar mata malas. "Pesanannya. Diantar kesana. Bukan disini," katanya penuh penekanan dengan jengkel sebelum dia melihat Sehun dan membungkuk berulang kali memohon maaf atas kecerobohan si pelayan baru ini. Dia salah mengantarkan pesanan.

 _Yaampun_. Luhan menutup wajahnya malu. Lagi lagi dia melakukan kecerobohan. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari jika tidak hanya Sehun yang duduk di sudut ini sih?

"A-aku, aku akan mengganti pesananmu dengan yang baru kalau begitu," katanya dengan gugup kemudian minta maaf, sebelum melakukan apa yang dikatakannya, berusaha keras tidak melihat wajah Sehun yang kini menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kris bertanya melihat Luhan yang memerah dan tampak tidak bersemangat. Luhan menggeleng lesu sebagai jawaban. Anak itu tampak seolah dia bisa menangis kapanpun. "Sudah kubilang, bekerja disini akan terlalu berat dan beresiko untukmu,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa dengan pekerjaan ini hyung. Sungguh."

 _Kenapa dia harus disini? Kenapa mereka harus bertemu disaat dan di tempat yang tidak tepat?_ Luhan mengeluh sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya yang terlipat di atas konter bar. _Ya Tuhan. Kenapa hidupku tidak pernah tenang._ Rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya hidup hidup dalam tanah sekarang juga.

"Luhan kau disini untuk bekerja apa untuk tidur?" Lagi lagi suara rekan kerjanya yang senior itu terdengar bergulung dengan suara musik dan orang-orang di tempat ini.

Luhan mendongak, dan hal yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah Kris yang menatapnya kasihan kemudian mengangguk dan berkata dengan lembut dan maklum. "Kembalilah bekerja." Ia menempatkan minuman di depan Luhan, menyuruh dia untuk mengantarkannya ke meja pelanggan.

Jadi Luhan kembali bekerja sesuai perintah Kris. Kali ini berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat ke tempat dimana Sehun berada meski dia ingin. Luhan harus bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh dan profesional, sementara Oh Sehun hanya harus melakukan apapun yang ingin dilakukannya disini kemudian pergi. Ya, seperti itu. Sehun hanya satu dari banyak orang yang datang ke klub. Dia hanya salah satu dari pelanggan.

Luhan berusaha keras untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran jika Oh Sehun disini untuk bersenang-senang dengan seseorang. Wanita penghibur mungkin. Luhan tidak peduli. Atau hanya berusaha untuk seperti itu. Lagian untuk apa seorang datang ke klub kalau bukan untuk itu. Bersenang senang, alkohol dan... _seks_.

Di satu momen tertentu yang tidak disengaja, Luhan melihat ke arah tempat dimana Sehun seharusnya berada dan dia tidak menemukan laki-laki itu disana. Kepalanya otomatis bergerak mencari keberadaan Sehun dengan khawatir sampai dia menyadari sesuatu...

 _Oh, apa yang aku lakukan?_ Ia menunduk lesu. Sehun benar-benar telah mengacaukan pikirannya. Tidak ada alasan untuk ia harus tahu atau peduli dimana Sehun sekarang dan bersama siapa dia.

 _Ya, seperti itu._

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari bokongnya jika kau masih menghargai hidupmu."

Luhan tersadar dari lamunan ketika mendengar suara Sehun begitu dekat. Pertamanya Luhan kira itu hanya halusinasinya saja karena terlalu merindukan Sehun, namun ketika ia menoleh, Luhan memang melihat laki-laki itu yang tampak begitu marah menatap seorang ahjusi. Sehun memegang tangan ahjusi itu yang terulur nyaris memegang bokong Luhan.

 _A-apa?_ Ia berkedip dan refleks menjauh dari tangan si ahjusi dan berdiri di belakang punggung Sehun, ketakutan.

"Berani sekali anak kecil sepertimu—argh." Ahjusi itu menggeram sakit kemudian saat cengkraman Sehun mengerat di pergelangan tangannya, memang berniat meremukan tulang tuanya.

Berpikir ini akan menjadi masalah jika Sehun benar-benar melakukan itu, Luhan menghentikannya. "Sehun lepaskan, kau bisa mematahkan tangannya."

Sehun menoleh jengkel pada Luhan yang baru saja bicara. Apa-apaan dia? Membela seseorang yang berniat melecehkannya? Pikir Sehun, tidak senang melihat Luhan mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

Sebenarnya tanpa Sehun tahu, yang dikhawatirkan Luhan sebenarnya disini adalah dirinya bukan orang lain. Luhan tidak ingin Sehun terlibat dalam masalah dan diberitakan buruk dimana-mana.

 _'Pewaris tunggal grup Shinhwa tidak lebih dari seorang preman anarkis yang senang membuat keributan di klub malam'_

Sehun mendesis sebelum melakukan apa yang Luhan katakan. Tangannya kemudian berpindah meraih tangan Luhan yang masih bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya. "Ikut aku sekarang."

Tanpa bicara lagi, Sehun menarik Luhan keluar dari klub bahkan tanpa merasa perlu mendengar persetujuan anak laki-laki itu. Ia berjalan begitu cepat membuat si mungil kewalahan mengimbangi langkah panjangnya di belakang.

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan berteriak memanggilnya, terdengar marah. Ia marah entah karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba menariknya dan membawanya keluar, Sehun yang berjalan terlalu capat dan membuat kakinya terkilir, atau...Sehun yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan membuatnya khawatir dua minggu terakhir dan juga barusan di klub. "Oh Sehun berhenti! Kaki ku sakit." Luhan berteriak sekali lagi.

Mendengar itu, Sehun berhenti kemudian dan berbalik melihatnya. Wajah si mungil sudah memerah dan basah karena air mata dan sehun hanya bisa berdecak. "Yaampun, kenapa kau mudah sekali menangis?"

"Aku menangis karena kakiku sakit." Luhan beralasan. Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kakinya memang terkilir dan itu sakit sekali. Tapi selain itu, lebih dari itu, Luhan menangis karena merasa lega ia masih bisa melihat Sehun. _Apa?_

"Salahmu sendiri memakai celana sekecil itu, apa maksudmu melakukannya? Kau ingin menggoda ahjusi tua seperti tadi? Aku bahkan ingin tahu bagaimana kau memasukan celanamu ke dalam kaki kecilmu itu,"

"Kakiku sakit karena terkilir bukan karena celana yang aku pakai! Kenapa kau menyeretku tiba-tiba seperti itu dan berjalan sangat cepat! Dan aku tidak pernah berusaha menggoda ahjusi manapun!" Luhan balas berteriak, kesal dengan tuduhan Sehun.

Sementara Sehun menggeram lebih kesal. Oh astaga, demi Tuhan, dia benar-benar marah dan tidak terima melihat Luhan akan dilecehkan oleh pria lain seperti itu. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mematahkan tangan siapapun yang berusaha menyentuh Luhan seperti tadi. Dan dia memang akan melakukannya pada ahjusi itu jika saja Luhan tidak melarangnya.

Sehun melihat Luhan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil menunduk dan masih menangis. Ia hanya memakai kemeja juga rompi, dan itu cukup dingin di luar sini. Mengembuskan napas, Sehun melepas mantelnya.

"Jangan protes, aku hanya tidak ingin kau masuk angin," katanya ketika memasangkan mantelnya pada Luhan dan menyadari anak itu mendongak melihatnya.

 _Sehun..._

Luhan tidak mengerti, kenapa Sehun harus melakukan ini? Bukankah dia sedang marah padanya? Dan Luhan bahkan lebih tidak mengerti mengapa perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk ketika Sehun melakukannya.

 _Jangan membuatku berharap Sehun._ Dia ingin mengatakan itu, tapi mulutnya seolah terkunci dan tidak membiarkannya untuk membantah perkataan Sehun.

Pun ketika Sehun mendudukannya di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah lampu taman yang ada disana. Luhan hanya diam saja, tidak melawannya seperti biasa sementara Sehun berjongkok di kaki Luhan dan menggulung celananya dengan susah payah karena itu terlalu ketat. Sehun melepas sepatunya juga, berniat memeriksa pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir meski ia tidak yakin apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan itu.

Kaki Luhan begitu kecil, bersih dan halus seperti perempuan. Itu seolah Luhan selalu melakukan perawatan secara rutin untuk membuat kakinya selalu tampak halus dan tidak berbulu. Oh, semua bagian tubuh Luhan mungkin akan tampak seperti itu, dan Sehun benar-benar ingin melihatnya.

Pikiran Sehun kemudian melayang liar kemana-mana, diam-diam membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika kaki kecil ini melilit pinggangnya sementara si pemilik kaki terus mendesah di bawah tubuhnya, kemudian... _oh sial Sehun! Berhenti! Kau mulai lagi!_

"Tumben kau tidak berontak aku sentuh?"

"Aku hanya terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya." Luhan beralasan. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia jadi penurut seperti ini untuk Sehun. "Dan lagi..." _aku suka kau melakukan ini._ Bawah sadarnya berkata meski akal sehatnya berusaha untuk menolak.

"Dan lagi apa?" Sehun mendongak melihat Luhan.

"T-tidak," Luhan gugup, menghindari tatapan Sehun. Wajahnya memerah dan Luhan berharap semoga Sehun tidak menyadari itu. Karena itu pasti akan sangat memalukan jika Sehun tahu Luhan merona karena sentuhannya.

"Jangan bekerja disana, tempat itu tidak pantas untukmu" kata Sehun. "Apa kau akan mendengarku jika aku bicara baik-baik seperti ini?" _Jika kau butuh uang, kau hanya harus datang padaku dan aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau inginkan._

Tapi tentu saja, rasanya alam semesta ini sudah mendekati akhir jika Luhan benar-benar melakukan itu. Egonya sebesar ikan paus. Sehun mencatat.

"Lagipula aku mungkin sudah di pecat sekarang, karena pergi begitu saja dan membuat pelanggan marah." Luhan mengembuskan napas. "Dan lagi aku sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan di hari pertamaku bekerja,"

"Itu lebih baik," kata Sehun dan dia tersenyum.

Luhan terdiam menatapnya. Menyadari itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun tersenyum seperti itu. Apa artinya ini? Ini seperti Luhan tengah berhadapan dengan seorang yang berbeda, bukan Oh Sehun yang dia kenal sebelumnya. Bukan Oh Sehun yang selalu menindasnya, menciumnya dengan paksa dan mengatainya murahan dengan ekpresi begitu dingin beberapa hari lalu. Luhan bertanya-tanya apakah kepala Sehun terbentur sesuatu sebelum ini?

"Maafkan aku," "Maafkan aku." Keduanya terkejut dan terdiam setelah mengatakan hal yang sama di waktu yang bersamaan pula.

"Untuk?" Luhan yang pertama bertanya. Oh Sehun yang minta maaf adalah hal yang tidak biasa.

"Yah, kau tahu? Untuk apa yang selalu aku lakukan selama ini padamu. Itu benar-benar bodoh berpikir kau akan menerimaku jika aku menyiksamu seperti itu. Kai sudah mengatakannya padaku berulang kali tapi aku tidak pernah mendengarkannya."

 _Kai?_ Itu mengingatkan Luhan pada laki-laki itu. Karena dia pandangan Luhan pada Sehun menjadi berbeda. Dia sangat baik dan Sehun beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Kai, Luhan pikir.

"Dan aku minta maaf juga untuk..." Sehun menjeda ucapannya, tampak berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan. "Untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan tentangmu kemarin... mengataimu murahan seperti itu. Yah, kau tidak. Aku tahu kau tidak tentu saja." Luhan tersenyum tanpa ia sendiri sadari melihat Sehun yang tampak kebingungan dan hanya berani melihat kakinya saja. "Oh Tuhan aku benar-benar tidak biasa melakukan ini."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan saat itulah Luhan baru menyadari jika warna dan model rambut Sehun sekarang berbeda. Itu sekarang hitam, dan tampak lebih rapih dari sebelumnya. Apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu ternyata begitu mempengaruhi Sehun dan Luhan rasanya ingin menangis dalam kesenangan mengetahui itu. Oh, kenapa Luhan harus seperti itu? Tentu ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal Sehun mengganti rambutnya. Bosan mungkin.

Sehun kembali bicara, menghentikan Luhan dari pemikiran betapa berkali lipatnya Sehun lebih tampan dengan rambut barunya. "Aku hanya bingung, dan kesal, dan marah, semua tentangmu hanya membuatku merasa kacau dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar, jadi saat melihatmu dan Kai..." _aku kira kau menggodanya._

.

 _Itu adalah beberapa hari lalu setelah pertemuannya dengan Luhan di lorong, Sehun menerobos masuk ke ruang F4 dan menerjang Kai yang duduk tidak berdosa di sofa tiba-tiba._

 _"YAAMPUN OH SEHUN! KAU INI KENAPA?" Baekhyun menjerit histeris melihat Sehun yang menghajar Kai seperti orang kesetanan._

 _"Sehun hentikan!" Chanyeol menarik Sehun dengan susah payah meski anak itu berontak berusaha kembali menerjang Kai._

 _"BRENGSEK KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU HAH!"_

 _Kai bangkit dari sofa, meringis menyentuh wajahnya yang lebam dan berdenyut sakit. "Apa maksudmu sih? Tiba-tiba menuduh dan menghajar orang sembarangan begitu?" Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Kai seorang yang tenang dan tidak mudah terbakar oleh emosinya sendiri seperti Sehun, tapi dia benar-benar ingin sekali balas menghajar anak itu yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi dan menghajarnya tanpa alasan. Kai bahkan tidak mengerti 'melakukan itu' yang Sehun maksud itu apa._

 _"Jangan pura-pura bodoh kau brengsek. Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku membunuh penghianat itu!" Sehun berteriak, terus memberontak dan Chanyeol kewalahan memegangi tubuhnya sendirian._

 _"Sehun tenangkan dirimu! Kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik! Jangan seperti anak kecil, sebenarnya apa masalahnya? Kai tidak melakukan apapun yang merugikanmu!" Baekhyun berdiri diantara Sehun dan Kai, berusaha menenangkan Sehun meski nampaknya tidak berhasil. Yang mulia Oh Sehun sudah seperti banteng gila yang mabuk, siap menyeruduk siapapapun yang menghalangi jalannya._

 _"Jika membiarkan Luhan menggodanya berarti tidak melakukan apapun, aku harus membunuh dia sekarang juga!"_

 _"Luhan? Menggoda?" Kai berkedip tidak percaya. "Apa?" Ia kemudian menyadari sesuatu dan Kai menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Yaampun."_

 _Kemudian setelah itu, setelah F4 susah payah menenangkan Sehun, akhirnya Sehun mau mendengarkan Kai. Dan ia akhirnya tahu kebenarannya, sesuatu yang tidak dia tahu sebelumnya adalah apa yang Kai bicarakan dengan Luhan._

 _Terkadang Sehun selalu lebih dulu menggunakan otot daripada otak. Ia dan Kai sudah berteman sejak kecil dan harusnya dia tahu Kai tidak mungkin menghianatinya seperti itu._

.

Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya Sehun merasa bersalah dan frustasi karena seseorang. Dan Luhan adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya seperti itu. Ia hanya terlalu gengsi untuk minta maaf, jadi dia berusaha menghindari Luhan sebagaimana yang dia lakukan sebelumnya sampai dia siap menghadapi anak itu. _Entah kapan._

Namun nampaknya itu sudah sampai pada titik dimana Sehun sudah tidak lagi kuat melakukannya. Tidak melihat Luhan begitu menyiksanya. Ia sekarat namun Sehun masih enggan meminta maaf.

Sehun ke klub untuk mencari hiburan, bersenang-senang dan berharap menemukan seorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun tidak ada yang bisa melakukan itu, tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari Luhan untuknya dan itu membuatnya semakin frustasi dan lebih frustasi lagi.

Hingga kemudian ia bertemu Luhan di tempat itu. Sehun tidak pernah berpikiran negatif kenapa Luhan bekerja disana setelah dia mendengar bagaimana keadaan keluarganya dari Zitao. Luhan mungkin juga tidak benar-benar ingin melakukan ini. Dia hanya terdesak, dan itu bahkan malah lebih membuat Sehun menyukainya.

Tapi bagaimanapun tetap saja, Sehun belum siap menghadapi Luhan dan ia memutuskan akan pergi untuk menghindarinya lagi disana.

Hingga kemudian ia melihat Luhan hampir dilecehkan dan itu benar-benar membuatnya marah. Sehun tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja dan membiarkan manusia yang terlalu indah seperti Luhan berada di tempat berbahaya seperti itu.

Dan sekarang ketika anak itu di hadapannya kini, Sehun mungkin akan sangat bodoh jika masih menuruti egonya dan tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Sehun membuang jauh-jauh gengsinya, dan merendahkan diri—menurutnya—dengan minta maaf pada manusia mungil yang telah mengacaukan pikirannya ini.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak tahu jika sebenarnya tidak hanya Sehun atau Luhan saja yang merasa di kacaukan oleh satu sama lain.

Luhan berkedip setelah beberapa saat, menyadari sesuatu dan ia bertanya. "Kau melihat aku dan Kai?"

"Sudahlah lupakan, aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Sehun tidak mau semakin tampak memalukan. Itu terdengar seperti Sehun adalah seorang pengintip amatir.

"Sehun, jadi kau melihatku dan Kai bersama?" Luhan mengulang. "Jadi kau melihat kami tanpa mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau membahasnya," kata Sehun, ia melihat wajah Luhan. Bertanya-tanya kenapa manusia ini harus menunjukan tampang seimut dan seinosen penuh keingintahuan seperti itu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sehun mengembuskan napas frustasi sekali lagi, dia benar-benar ingin mencium Luhan sementara Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang lucu. Luhan hanya merasa senang.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Aku tidak." Luhan menyangkal tapi kemudian ia gagal menahan tawanya dan menyemburkan tawa yang begitu manis terdengar sementara ia menutupi wajah tertawanya itu dengan tangan kecilnya.

 _Oh Tuhan._ Wajah Luhan sudah memerah di balik tangannya dan Sehun hanya memutar mata untuk itu. Luhan berdehem berusaha menghentikan tawanya, meski wajahnya masih merah.

"Aku mengerti, kau hanya salah paham jadi aku memaafkanmu, dan tentang kelakukan kurang ajarmu padaku dulu, ya aku memaafkannya juga, kukira. Kai sudah menceritakan semuanya. Hanya jangan diulangi lagi,"

"Siapa kau berani menyuruh-nyuruh aku?" kata Sehun terdengar begitu arogan. Sehun tetaplah Sehun, Luhan pikir, dan Luhan cemberut melihatnya.

Tapi Sehun tidak benar-benar serius mengatakan itu. Ya, tentu saja dia tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Lagipula... Tiba-tiba Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggammya, suasana tiba-tiba berubah canggung dan Luhan kembali merasakan perutnya diaduk-aduk. "Hei lihat, aku sudah mengubah warna rambutku sekarang, jadi kau tidak lagi punya alasan untuk tidak menyukaiku," katanya dengan senyum.

Itu nalurinya sendiri yang membuat Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut baru Sehun. _Tampan_. Luhan berpikir dalam hati. Ia tahu Sehun memang tampan. _Dari dulu_. Tapi ketampanan bukanlah patokan untuk ia akan menyukai seseorang atau tidak. Begitu. Tapi pada kenyataannya Luhan menyukai Sehun yang tampan ini. Oh, benarkah Luhan menyukai Sehun? Ia masih meragukan itu, meski jawabannya bahkan sudah jelas dan berada tepat di depan wajahnya sendiri.

"Hei apa artinya ini?" Sehun bertanya tiba-tiba.

Dan saat itulah Luhan menyadari posisinya. Ia berkedip dan otomatis dengan cepat menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Sehun dengan gugup.

"A-apa?"

"Kau baru saja menyentuh rambutku... Oh tidak, kau bahkan mengusapnya." Wajah Luhan kembali merah, dan Sehun tertawa melihat itu. Meraih kembali tangan kecilnya, Sehun menempatkannya di rambutnya sendiri. "Lakukan itu lagi," katanya seraya menggerakan tangan Luhan seperti ia tengah mengusap rambutnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Luhan menyalak dan cemberut jengkel menjauhkan tangannya sementara Sehun masih belum menghentikan tawanya.

Ia berdehem kemudian, teringat sesuatu dan bertanya. "Oh, bukannya kau ingin minta maaf juga?"

"Eh?" Oh iya. "Itu..." Luhan berkedip. Rasanya itu sudah tidak berguna lagi sekarang untuk Luhan minta maaf, ia pikir. "Tidak jadi, hehe," katanya dengan cengiran polos di wajahnya. "A-aku mau pulang saja."

Sebelum Luhan bisa berdiri Sehun lebih dulu menahannya. Ini tidak adil, pikir Sehun. "Tidak. Kau tidak bisa pergi sebelum mengatakannya. Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Membuatku malu sendirian dengan mengatakan hal _konyol_ seperti itu?"

Mendengar itu, Luhan mengerutkan dahi. "Sehun, minta maaf bukanlah hal yang _konyol_ ,"

"Untukku iya, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya dalam hidupku," Itu serius. Sehun bahkan tidak minta maaf pada Kai atas apa yang dilakukannya kemarin. Tapi tentu saja Kai sudah sangat terlalu hapal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Sehun minta maaf pada Kai dengan perbuatan bukan dengan kata-kata dengan cara dia yang mengobati sendiri luka di wajah Kai akibat ulahnya.

"Oh, jadi minta maafmu barusan itu tidak tulus ya?" Luhan menuduh.

"Bukan berarti seperti itu,"

"Sudah ah aku mau pulang." Luhan membungkuk membenarkan kembali celannya dan berdiri, berusaha untuk tidak peduli pada Sehun. Namun ketika ia melangkah, Luhan merasakan pergelangan kakinya terasa begitu linu dan dia meringis menatap Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakiku? Kenapa ini lebih sakit dari sebelumnya?"

Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya, hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menjawab tidak acuh. "Tidak tahu, aku 'kan bukan tukang pijat." Kemudian dia melangkah pergi begitu saja.

"Sehun!" Luhan berteriak padanya dan cemberut. "Jahat sekali."

Dia dengan susah payah berjalan, menahan rasa linu di pergelangan kakinya sementara Sehun berjalan di depan dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana. Tampak tidak peduli. Oh, orang ini memang selalu seperti itu. Memang apa yang Luhan harapkan Sehun lakukan? _Menggendongnya_? Oh Tuhan tentu saja tidak. Dan Sehun tidak mungkin mau melakukan itu.

Namun ternyata itulah apa yang memang Sehun lakukan selanjutnya. Dia berhenti berjalan, berdecak sekali kemudian berbalik kembali pada Luhan dan mengangkat tubuh kecilnya di punggung. Luhan memekik tentu saja. Terkejut jelas dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sehun.

"Turunkan aku sekarang!" protes Luhan, tapi suaranya tidak terdengar seperti dia benar-benar ingin Sehun melakukan itu.

"Kau yakin?" Sehun memastikan.

Luhan tidak menjawab, sebaliknya malah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan Sehun kira itu sudah menjadi jawaban yang sangat jelas. Luhan memang ingin Sehun menggendongnya dan Sehun tersenyum mengetahui itu.

Napas hangat Luhan meniup tengkuknya dan aroma maskulin Sehun memenuhi ruang cium Luhan. Keduanya benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Sehun," bisik Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Hmm?"

"Maaf karena selalu mengumpat padamu, dan untuk menghinamu waktu itu. Aku tahu yang sebenarnya..."

"Yang sebenarnya?"

"Yang sebenarnya kau tidak seburuk yang selalu aku pikirkan, aku kira kau tidak serius dan hanya main-main, dan selama ini aku hanya berusaha..." Luhan menjeda, kebingungan, sama seperti Sehun beberapa saat lalu. "Berusaha untuk menyangkal kebenaran jika sebenarnya aku... aku tidak benar-benar membencimu," kata Luhan dengan susah payah, suaranya memelan di kalimat terakhir, tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya lebih dari jelas dan dia tersenyum merasakan Luhan menempelkan wajahnya yang kecil di punggungnya. Ia pasti merasa sangat malu.

Sekarang, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi sebenarnya tanpa Luhan sadari, katika itu kapanpun semua orang mengganggunya dan ia melarikan diri ke satu sudut sekolah, Luhan selalu menunggu Sehun datang padanya. Dan kapanpun dia mendengar ketukan sepatu Sehun yang berjalan mendekat, perutnya akan serasa di aduk-aduk dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari normal ingin segera Sehun sampai.

Sehun selalu menciumnya secara paksa dan mempermainkan gairahnya. Dan sejujurnya sekarang jika dipikir lagi juga, Luhan menyadari jika ia menyukai Sehun melakukan itu dan bahkan menginginkan ia melakukan lebih. _Oh Tuhan. Apa yang aku pikirkan?_ Untuk beberapa alasan Luhan merasa begitu jalang dan naif.

"Yang harus kau tahu tentangku Luhan." Sehun berkata dan Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak pernah main-main jika sudah menyukai seseorang. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah tidak mendapatkan apapun atau siapapun yang kuinginkan, dan lagi aku tidak pernah benar-benar berusaha untuk mendapatkan sesuatu sampai bertemu denganmu,"

"Bodoh," ejek Luhan. "Apa itu bahkan bisa di sebut usaha?"

 _"Aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin kau jadi milikku." Hari dimana Sehun mengatakan itu adalah hari dimana hidup Luhan berubah._

Ketika itu Luhan hanya bingung dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin seseorang berkata suka pada seseorang yang lain dengan ekspresi datar dan nada yang lebih mirip dengan perintah seperti itu? Semua orang tentu saja akan meragukan ketulusannya. Tidak terkecuali Luhan dan tentu saja Luhan akan menolaknya.

Tapi adalah Oh Sehun yang kita bicarakan disini. Dan seperti katanya, Oh Sehun tidak pernah mendapat penolakan.

"Itulah Oh Sehun ketika berusaha." Sehun berdalih.

"Oh, terserah." Luhan memutar mata malas. Ia tersenyum setelah itu sebelum kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Hei, ini bukan jalan yang tadi kita lewati." Kepalanya menoleh, melihat sekitar. "Ini bukan jalan kembali ke klub,"

"Aku memang tidak berniat membawamu kembali kesana," jawab Sehun santai.

Luhan melebarkan mata. "Yak! Oh Sehun! Turunkan aku! Aku harus pulang!"

"Kau memang akan pulang, aku yang akan mengantarmu,"

"Aku harus kembali ke klub dulu, barang-barangku disana,"

"Aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengambilnya dan mengantarkannya langsung ke rumahmu,"

"Aku harus mengambil gajiku untuk hari ini!"

"Aku akan mengganti gajimu hari ini berkali lipat,"

"Apa?" Luhan berkedip. "Apa yang—" Dia tak habis pikir. "Kau kira aku laki-laki macam apa?" katanya jengkel, memukul-mukul punggung Sehun dan berontak berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongannya.

"Yak! Luhan! Berhenti bergerak!"

"Turunkan aku sekarang!" Luhan berteriak. Kali ini dia benar-benar ingin diturunkan.

Dan akhirnya Sehun pasrah menuruti keinginan si anak mungil ini. Luhan menatap yang lebih tinggi jengkel. "Dasar seenaknya! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" katanya sebelum berjalan dengan langkah hati-hati karena kakinya masih linu.

"Dasar keras kepala," kata Sehun kesal. Tapi dia tersenyum hangat setelah mengatakannya, melihat tubuh mungil Luhan yang seperti orang-orangan sawah memakai mantelnya yang kebesaran berjalan menjauh.

 _Oh Tuhan, dia imut sekali_.

Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi untuk dia akan mendapatkan Luhan, pikir Sehun. Oh, atau sebenarnya dia memang sudah mendapatkannya?

Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika memikirkan itu.

Luhan menyukainya. Itu sudah jelas. Dan tanpa Sehun bisa melihatnya, Luhan juga tersenyum ketika menyadari Sehun berjalan mengikutinya di belakang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan hampir tersandung tumpukan kardus di depan pintu ketika memasuki rumah. Ini sudah larut malam dan apa yang keluarganya lakukan dengan kardus-kardus seperti ini malam-malam begini? Mereka memang sering melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kadang-kadang semenjak loundry bangkrut dan mereka tidak mempunyai pekerjaan lain untuk dilakukan. Luhan bertanya-tanya kali ini apa lagi.

"Luhan pulaaang." Dia memberi salam, melepas sepatunya kemudian melihat kedua orang tua dan adiknya sibuk memasukkan barang barang ke dalam kardus di ruang tengah.

"Ma, pa? Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan bertanya, tidak merasa curiga sedikitpun sampai kemudian ia melihat mama yang menangis sambil memasukan foto keluarga ke dalam kardus. Luhan melebarkan mata, mendekat padanya dan mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi?" Perasaannya berubah buruk.

Mama membersit pada tissu sebelum kemudian menjawab. "Sudah tidak ada cara lagi, kita harus benar-benar pulang ke kampung halaman,"

"A-apa?" Luhan mengerutkan dahi.

"Kita harus pindah ke Beijing Luhan, setidaknya disana ada nenek yang bisa membantu."

 _Pindah? Ke beijing?_

Luhan mengulang kata itu dalam hati. Benar-benar merasa tidak senang dengan pemikiran akan meninggalkan segala yang ada disini, meski ia tahu cepat atau lambat itu pasti akan terjadi.

"Lulu cepat bereskan barang-barangmu, kita harus meninggalkan rumah ini besok pagi-pagi sekali." Papa yang bicara kali ini.

"Ya, sebelum rentenir itu datang dan mengobrak abrik rumah kita lagi." Mama tampak marah melihat papa ketika mengatakannya. "Ini semua gara-gara papa yang tidak becus mencari uang! Anak kita sudah mendapat kesempatan besar dengan bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit Shinhwa. Harusnya dia bisa tetap sekolah disana sampai lulus dan mendapatkan pacar dari kalangan kaya!"

"Ma..."

Papa menatap mama tidak setuju. "Kenapa semuanya gara-gara papa? Siapa memangnya yang tidak bisa menabung dan selalu membeli barang-barang tidak penting saat punya uang sampai kita kehabisan modal seperti ini?"

"Oh jadi sekarang ini salahku?"

"Iya. Dan apa maksudmu? Luhan di sekolah itu untuk belajar bukan mencari pacar! Disini atau di Beijing 'kan sama saja. Sama-sama sekolah,"

"Kau brengsek! Ini salahmu!"

"Jangan mengumpat di depan anak-anak kau perempuan boros dan mata duitan! Ini salahmu!"

"A-apa?" Mama melotot kesal pada papa. "Dasar ahjusi kere dan tidak becus mencari uang!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Apa? Mau protes!"

Benar-benar sudah lelah mendengar pertengkaran orang tuanya sejak siang, Zitao angkat bicara. "Aduh, bisa tidak sih kalian berhenti bertengkar? Ini bukan saatnya untuk saling menyalahkan, semuanya sudah terjadi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Tuh lihat! Anak bungsumu sendiri saja bahkan lebih bijak darimu. Dasar kekanakan!"

"Kau yang kekanakan!"

Zitao menggelengkan kepala lelah. Ini malah semakin buruk. "Hadeuhh."

Disisi lain, Luhan tidak bisa mendengar pertengkaran orang tuanya itu. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, terkhusus pada Sehun.

Bisakah Luhan meninggalkan semua yang disini terutama Sehun?

Kenapa ini terjadi disaat yang tidak tepat?

.

Malam itu, setelah membereskan barang-barangnya sebagaimana perintah papa, Luhan meringkuk di tempat tidur. Menangis sambil memeluk guling. Begitu menyedihkan. Ia tidak mau pindah. Luhan selalu takut pada neneknya di Beijing, dia adalah wanita tua cerewet yang tidak menyukai Luhan karena dia gay dan selalu berusaha untuk menjodohkan Luhan dengan gadis yang bahkan tidak lebih cantik darinya.

Dan tentu saja lebih dari itu, alasan Luhan tidak mau pindah adalah karena ia tidak mau meninggalkan semuanya disini. Sahabatnya Kyungsoo dan juga... _Sehun_.

Demi Tuhan, hubungannya dengan Sehun sudah lebih baik dan Luhan lebih dari senang mengetahui itu. Tapi sekali lagi, keadaan selalu tidak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang Luhan harapkan. Luhan tidak mungkin menolak keputusan orang tuanya.

Mungkin memang dari awal Luhan dan Sehun tidak pernah dimaksudkan untuk bersama. Jika dipikir lagi, Sehun memang tampak terlalu jauh untuk Luhan raih. Mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang. Dari status sosial Sehun yang berada jauh di atas Luhan, juga Sehun yang terlalu sempurna untuk Luhan secara fisik. Itu sudah seperti mimpi saja orang seperti Sehun bisa menyukainya.

Suara ketukan di pintu, menyentak Luhan dari lamunan dan dia mendengar suara Zitao di luar sana setelah itu. "Hyung sudah tidur?"

Luhan menghapus air matanya sebelum menyahut. "Belum. Masuklah Taozi." Pintu dibuka dan Zitao masuk. "Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan hyung, boleh?"

"Tentu, kemarilah." Luhan bergeser membiarkan Zitao berbaring di sampingnya. Ia memeluk Zitao, yang pertumbuhannya tidak terkendali ini. Kini tubuhnya nyaris seukuran dirinya dan Luhan merasa iri dengan itu. Padahal mereka selalu makan makanan yang sama, Luhan pikir.

"Mama dan papa bertengkar terus sejak siang, setelah rentenir itu pergi dan mengobrak abrik rumah," kata Zitao.

"Maaf karena kau harus mengalami hal menjengkelkan seperti itu Taozi."

Zitao mengkerut tidak suka. "Hyung kenapa harus minta maaf? Itu tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibanding penderitaan hyung 'kan." Zitao sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang dia tahu tentang Sehun, hyungnya ini pasti sangat sedih harus meninggalkan pacarnya dengan cara seperti ini. "Hyung itu terlalu banyak bekerja, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kau dan Sehun hyung bisa berkencan."

Mendengar itu, Luhan berkedip terkejut melihat Zitao. "Taozi? Apa?"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu hyung. Aku belum punya pacar, tapi aku tahu meninggalkan seorang yang kau cinta pasti rasanya berat sekali," Itu yang dikatakan drama yang selalu dia tonton.

"Taozi apa yang kau bicarakan?" Luhan tidak mengerti dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana Zitao tahu Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh mengatakannya pada hyung, ini rahasia kami berdua, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Kemudian begitulah, Zitao mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Pertemuannya dengan Sehun minus apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena ia tidak ingin lebih menghianati Sehun dengan mengingkari kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat. Luhan mendengarkan dan ia merasa sangat...entah bagaimana mengatakan perasaannya yang pasti dia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Mama selalu berharap punya menantu kaya seperti Sehun hyung, dan sepertinya keinginannya akan terwujud, dia pasti akan sangat senang dan akan memikirkan kembali soal kepindahan kita."

Tentu saja akan seperti itu, jika mama tahu, mama akan sangat senang dan pasti sebisa mungkin akan memanfaatkan kekayaan Sehun. Mama sangat matrealistis sementara Luhan bukanlah orang seperti mama. Dia tidak pernah suka ide tentang memanfaatkan orang lain. Dan lagi yang tidak Zitao tahu sebenarnya Luhan dan Sehun belum bisa dikatakan pacaran, meski entah sudah berapa kali Sehun menciumnya.

Bahkan terakhir kali Sehun menciumnya adalah malam ini ketika dia mengantarkannya pulang sebelum Luhan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Jangan beritahu mama soal ini Taozi, hyung dan Sehun hyung tidak pacaran." _Dan rasanya tidak akan pernah._

Zitao mendongak melihat Luhan dan kakak laki-lakinya yang cantik itu menangis.

Ia pikir, Luhan jelas berbohong.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ow ow ow 6k woyyy. Ganyangka chapter ini wordnya bisa tembus segitu. Dan ini otomatis menjadi chapter terpanjang yang pernah HunFabb tulis di ff HunFabb manapun sejauh ini.**

 **Dan seperti biasa. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca yorobun^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	6. It's enough!

Terkadang orang tua Luhan tidak pernah memikirkan masak masak tentang keputusan yang mereka ambil. Ah, itu bukan terkadang tapi sudah terlalu sering! Kalau tidak mereka tidak akan kehabisan modal dan terlilit hutang seperti ini sekarang.

Pagi itu keluarga Xiao memang pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk menghindari para penagih hutang, namun bukan untuk segera berangkat ke Beijing melainkan pergi ke _jjimjilbang_ dan menginap sementara disana seperti tunawisma. Katanya sampai nenek bersedia mengirimkan uang untuk ongkos mereka pulang kampung, dan juga menunggu Luhan dan Zitao selesai mengurus kepindahan mereka di sekolah masing-masing sebelum pindah.

* * *

.

 **HunHan**

 **Sehun — Luhan**

 **BoysBeforeFlowers!AU**

 **F4!AU**

 **Yaoi**

.

.

* * *

Hal-hal seperti cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang orang seperti Luhan harus prioritaskan. Sehun hanya orang baru dan sedikit cerita dalam tujuh belas tahun kehidupannya yang harusnya bisa dengan mudah Luhan singkirkan dan lupakan. Sehun bukanlah apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa menjadi alasan yang kuat untuk menahannya tetap tinggal.

Ya, seperti itu.

 _Harusnya._

Namun tentu saja melakukan selalu tidak semudah ketika bicara. Karena pada realita sesungguhnya itu adalah sebaliknya. Faktanya Sehun memang alasan utama yang membuat luhan tidak ingin pindah.

Hari itu setelah menyerahkan surat kepindahannya ke kantor guru, Luhan tanpa sadar berjalan ke satu sudut sekolah. Kakinya seolah sudah terprogram untuk selalu melangkah ke tempat ini kapanpun ia berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Yang mana itu hampir setiap hari sejak ia pindah ke sekolah ini.

Luhan tidak ingin Sehun pergi atau ia meninggalkan Sehun pergi seperti ini. Luhan tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Sehun. Ia menyadari jika dirinya menyukai Sehun dalam jumlah yang banyak, dan Sehun bahkan mungkin menyukainya juga lebih dari Luhan yang menyukainya.

Namun tidak ada cara untuk mereka bisa bersama sebagai sesuatu yang lebih. Mengingat itu, Luhan menangis. Di sisi lain, ia juga tidak ingin kalah oleh perasaannya sendiri pada Sehun. Bagaimanapun keluarganya adalah yang paling penting, dan Luhan tidak mungkin memilih Sehun lebih dari keluarganya.

"Kau disini rupanya." Luhan tersentak dari lamunan ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara laki-laki yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini itu di belakang punggungnya. Ia menghapus air matanya cepat cepat dan berbalik, menemukan Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sehun?"

Biasanya pendengaran Luhan selalu peka untuk menangkap suara langkah kaki Sehun kapanpun laki-laki itu berjalan kemari. Tapi kali ini...mungkin karena hal yang dia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini adalah dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya, sehingga membuat dia tidak bisa fokus pada segala sesuatu di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun bertanya. "Apa seseorang mengganggumu lagi?"

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Tidak," katanya. "Tidak ada." Ia menegaskan.

Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tidak ada, Luhan pikir. Pagi ini ia terjatuh di lorong karena seseorang menabraknya dengan keras dan sengaja ketika ia berjalan dengan tumpukan buku ditangannya. Menyebabkan seluruh bukunya terjatuh ke lantai dan memaksa ia berjongkok di bawah tatapan jijik semua orang. Kemudian setelah itu, ketika ia tiba di kelas, Luhan lagi lagi kehilangan kursinya sehingga ia harus mengambil kursi cadangan di gudang.

Luhan kira sepertinya mereka semua masih memiliki keinginan untuk mengganggunya meski ia sudah tidak lagi menerima kartu merah F4.

Dia tidak peduli meskipun. Hal-hal kecil seperti itu masih bisa ia tangani. Setidaknya mereka tidak mengganggunya separah dulu, sampai ia harus menyisihkan uangnya untuk membersihkan pakaiannya di binatu.

Dan lagi...ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini dalam waktu dekat lagian.

"Bagus." Sehun tersenyum puas. Jika dia tahu kebenaran tentang masih adanya orang yang mengganggu Luhan, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun pada orang itu. Sehun masihlah Oh Sehun yang sama yang tidak punya belas kasih, tidak peduli meski ia memiliki seorang yang ia cintai kini.

Perhatian Sehun kembali fokus pada Luhan kemudian, dan Luhan melebarkan mata ketika Sehun tiba-tiba mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, menyentuh wajah Luhan kemudian mengusapnya. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas gugup karena sentuhan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakulan," kata Sehun.

"A-apa?" Luhan bertanya susah payah diantara detak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari normal.

 _Oh Tuhan dia begitu mempesona._ Luhan berpikir sementara ia melihat wajah Sehun dan merasakan kehangatan tangan besar laki-laki itu di wajahnya. Luhan hampir memejamkan mata dan bersender pada sentuhan Sehun. Itu sampai kemudian dia ingat jika mereka tidak bisa seperti ini. Luhan kembali pada realita yang menyedihkan dan membuatnya ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Aku ingin memberitahu semua orang tentang hubungan kita, supaya tidak ada lagi yang akan berani mengganggumu karena kau adalah pacarku sekarang."

Mendengar itu, Luhan berkedip melihat Sehun dalam kesedihan. "Sehun..."

Sehun tidak bisa melakukan itu, Luhan pikir. Mereka tidak bisa bersama, karena Luhan segera tidak akan berada disini lagi dan hubungan mereka tentu tidak akan berhasil jika keduanya dipisahkan bentangan lautan.

"Tanpa kau mengatakannya juga aku sudah tahu jawabanmu," kata Sehun, ia benar-benar tampak begitu senang. "Jadi ayo." Tangannya berpindah menarik tangan Luhan segera setelah itu.

"T-tunggu Sehun." Luhan buru-buru menahan tangannya dan melepaskannya kemudian dari kuasa Sehun, mendapat tatapan tidak senang dari laki-laki tinggi. "A-aku." Luhan gugup berkata, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kemanapun asal tidak wajah Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku tidak bisa," kata Luhan pelan kemudian. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha keras menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. "Maaf."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. "Maaf?" _Untuk apa?_ Ia bertanya tanya.

"K-kau...kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Luhan mendongak melihat wajah tidak mengerti Sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh, berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk menolak Sehun. Yang entah bagaimana kali ini berkali lipat lebih susah dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan pada semua orang tentang hubungan kita, karena kita memang tidak punya hubungan apapun,"

"A-apa?" Sehun melebarkan mata, berkedip tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Ia melihat Luhan menangis kemudian dan buru-buru mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Tunggu, kau bercanda? Luhan apa kau bercanda?" Apa itu berarti dia menolakku lagi?

Sehun meremas sepasang bahu sempit Luhan menuntut kebenaran. Berharap jika pendengarannya sedang bermasalah atau sesuatu terjadi dengan matanya. Atau mungkin lagi, ini hanya bagian dari halusinasinya saja karena ia terlalu takut Luhan akan menolaknya lagi.

Namun semuanya hanya benar-benar normal dan tampak nyata, Sehun melihat Luhan menggigit bibirnya sebelum berkata. "Jawabanku masih tetap sama, aku tidak mau menjadi pacarm— _ohh_!"

Sehun menarik kerah seragam Luhan tiba-tiba dengan kasar setelah itu, memotong ucapan Luhan dan membuatnya tersentak terkejut.

Ya, ini sepenuhnya nyata, dan Sehun benar-benar marah mengetahui itu.

"Xiao Luhan apa kau sedang mempermainkan aku?" Laki-laki itu mengertakan giginya, begitu marah dengan apa yang terjadi sampai ia tidak peduli akan tangisan Luhan dan tanpa sadar mencengkramnya semakin kuat membuat Luhan nyaris sulit bernapas.

Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun ataupun protes meskipun. Karena ia menyadari jika dirinyalah yang memang salah disini. Sehun mungkin merasa di permainkan. Bukan hanya mungkin tapi ini sudah pasti. Jadi itu wajar Sehun bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Lalu yang kemarin itu apa artinya?" Sehun menggeram, benar-benar marah.

"Sakit." Alih alih menjawab, Luhan meringis. Dia masih menolak untuk melihat Sehun sementara air matanya terus jatuh.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Sehun menuntut, mengguncang tubuh kecil Luhan dengan mudah.

"Sehun ini benar-benar sakit."

Sehun bukanlah seorang yang mudah menangis, ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia meneteskan air mata berharganya seperti itu. Dan Luhan adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya begitu ingin menangis lagi setelah sekian lama. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh, karena itu akan sangat memalukan dan ia benci menangis hanya karena seorang anak mungil yang memberinya harapan kosong dan tidak bisa mencintainya, tidak peduli meski bagaimanapun Oh Sehun berusaha.

"Sehun, aku tidak bisa bernapas." Luhan berkata sekali lagi, suaranya bergetar. Dia tidak berontak seperti yang sudah sudah meskipun. Luhan tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kelemahannya kali ini. Napasnya berantakan dan Sehun menunduk untuk melihat betapa lemahnya Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Sehun bertanya, suaranya berubah dingin. "Jangan menangis dan membuatku berpikir jika kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu."

Oh Sehun tidak pernah terkalahkan. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu kalah hanya dengan melihat tangisan Luhan dan betapa rapuhnya dia.

Ia melepaskan Luhan begitu saja dengan kasar kemudian, tubuh Luhan terhempas membentur tembok. Anak itu masih menolak untuk melihat wajahnya ketika Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalaknnya. _Menyerah_.

 _Maafkan aku..._

Hanya sesaat setelah itu, setelah Luhan tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki Sehun, tubuhnya merosot ke bawah dan Luhan menangis sekeras yang dia bisa.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jika melihat ke belakang, rasanya memang mustahil Luhan akan menolaknya dan berkata seperti itu sekarang. Sehun merasa hampir gila rasanya hanya dengan memikirkan alasan kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba bersikap tak terduga seperti itu. Pikirnya ia jelas telah berhasil membuat Luhan jatuh cinta padanya. Dan apa masalahnya sekarang? Kenapa dia masih tidak mau menjadi pacarnya ketika jelas-jelas anak itu merona malu dan membalas ciumannya ketika Sehun menciumnya dua malam lalu?

.

 _Setelah mengantarnya kembali ke klub untuk membereskan beberapa hal dengan Kris dan juga bosnya malam itu, Sehun mengantarkan Luhan pulang ke rumah. Mereka tersenyum dan berpegangan tangan sepanjang jalan sementara Sehun mengendalikan kemudi dengan satu tangan. Kemudian ia menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah gang ketika Luhan menyuruhnya berhenti._

 _"Yang mana rumahmu?" Sehun bertanya._

 _"Masuk gang ini dan mobil tidak bisa masuk, jadi cukup sampai disini saja, terima kasih Sehun." Luhan melepas sabuk pengamannya._

 _Ketika ia mendapat kesulitan melakukan itu sendiri, Sehun membantunya dan Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi._

 _"Luhan." Sehun menahan tangannya ketika Luhan hendak membuka pintu._

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Boleh aku berkunjung ke rumahmu kapan kapan?"_

 _Luhan tersenyum dan menjawab. "Tentu." Meski dia tidak yakin, bagaimana jadinya jika seorang tuan muda seperti Sehun berada di rumahnya yang kecil. "Tapi aku tidak bisa janji akan ada di rumah saat kau datang berkunjung,"_

 _"Kenapa begitu?" Sehun mengerutkan dahi tidak suka. Bagaimana mungkin ia datang ke rumah Luhan sementara orang yang menjadi alasannya datang tidak di rumah._

 _Luhan memutar mata. "Karena aku harus bekerja. Duh,"_

 _"Meskipun hari libur?"_

 _"Terutama hari libur."_

 _Sehun berdecak. "Kau ini sebenarnya manusia atau robot sih? Kapan punya waktu untuk tidur siang atau bersantai?" Atau berkencan..._ denganku _._

 _Luhan cemberut tidak suka melihat Sehun. "Memang apa masalahnya denganmu?"_

 _"Masalahnya denganku? Tentu saja, aku ini 'kan..."_

Pacarmu _._

 _O-oh...atau bukan?_

 _Sehun menyadari jika mereka belum bisa dikatakan resmi berpacaran meski hubungan mereka telah membaik. Belum ada pernyataan secara resmi dari keduanya. Bisa dibilang mereka hanya baru berada di tahap gencatan senjata setelah perselisihan panjang mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu._

 _"Apa?" Luhan menuntut._

 _Tapi Sehun pikir ia bisa mencobanya lagi kapanpun._

Atau sekarang?

 _Yah, sekarang sepertinya lebih baik. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. Ia meyakinkan diri sendiri._

 _"Sehun, kenapa kau malah—"_

 _Jadi Sehun melakukannya kemudian. Kali ini bukan hanya dengan kata-kata kosong belaka seperti sebelumnya. Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya, membungkuk meraih wajah Luhan dan menciumnya. Sehun bisa merasakan keterkejutan Luhan akan ciuman tiba-tiba. Namun kemudian anak itu hanya memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Sehun memimpin. Tidak berontak sama sekali seperti biasa ia lakukan._

 _Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun mencium Luhan tanpa perlawanan dari si anak mungil dan ia tersenyum mengetahui itu. Luhan bahkan juga membalas ciumannya, meski itu agak canggung dan ragu-ragu._

 _Sekarang semakin jelas jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Luhan jika ia memintannya sekali lagi, Sehun pikir._

 _Ia menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian, tetapi masih dalam jarak dimana ia masih bisa merasakan dan mendengar deru napas halus Luhan yang menerpa wajahnya. Sehun menyaksikan bulu mata panjang Luhan melawan pipi halusnya sebelum kemudian kelopak itu terbuka menunjukan kelereng coklat indah di baliknya._

 _Luhan berkedip polos, wajahnya merona dan napasnya belum sepenuhnya normal dengan bibirnya yang memerah dan basah karena ulah Sehun._

 _Untuk Sehun tidak ada seorangpun yang lebih indah dari Luhan. Sehun telah menyadari itu bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu._

 _"Kau tidak menolaknya." Ia berbisik tepat di atas bibir Luhan._

 _Menyadari itu, Luhan berubah panik dan gugup. "O-oh." Matanya berkedip cepat seirama dengan deru napasnya yang masih belum sepenuhnya normal._

 _"Tidak tidak, itu bagus." Sehun menenangkan, menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Luhan. "Aku malah menyukainya." Ia tersenyum._

Tentu saja kau menyukainya! _Luhan berpikir. Itu bukan pertama kalinya Sehun menciumnya, tapi itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya ia membalas ciuman Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar merasa malu untuk itu._

 _"Oh Tuhan." Ia menekan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus dari Sehun._

 _Sehun hanya memutar mata untuk itu. "Luhan..."_

 _"Ini benar-benar memalukan," kata Luhan dengan suara teredam tangannya sendiri._

 _"Apa yang memalukan dari membalas ciumanku? Duh." Sehun memutar mata sekali lagi._

 _Ia meraih tangan kecil Luhan dan menjauhkannya dari wajahnya, menemukan anak memerah yang cemberut menatapnya. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan, pikir Sehun dan dia tersenyum melihat itu._

 _"Aku hanya akan memintanya sekali lagi, kau...jadilah pacarku." sehun berkata dengan yakin dan tanpa basa basi, seperti memang apa yang selalu seorang Oh Sehun lakukan. Dan aku akan memberikan apapun bahkan dunia untukmu. Ia menabahkan dalam hati._

 _"Sehun..." Luhan hampir menangis lagi mendengar itu, ia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan apapun. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun mengatakan ini, tapi untuk Luhan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak normal ketika Sehun mengatakan itu lagi._

 _Sehun mengerti jika Luhan hanya terlalu gugup, karena perasaannya berbeda sekarang._

 _Jadi dia hanya menciumnya kembali setelah itu dan entah bagaimana mereka kembali terlibat dalam ciuman yang lebih bergairah dan lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya. Tangan Sehun berada di rahang Luhan sementara tangan kecil Luhan meremas kemeja Sehun kuat-kuat. Sebagai pemula Luhan mengimbangi ciuman Sehun terburu-buru dan ceroboh sampai tanpa sengaja menggigit bibir laki-laki itu._

 _Sehun tertawa ketika ciuman mereka terlepas. Dan karena berpikir Sehun tertawa menertawakan betapa payahnya ia dalam berciuman, Luhan memutuskan jika ia tidak ingin menjawab pernyataan Sehun. Ia ingin menggantung Sehun dan membuatnya gelisah menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan Luhan padanya entah kapan._

 _Sehun tidak keberatan meskipun._

 _._

Luhan memang tidak menjawab iya ataupun tidak atas pernyataannya, tapi bahkan tanpa menjawabnya dengan kata-kata sekalipun ia sudah tahu jawaban Luhan, karena itu jelas terlihat di depan wajahnya sendiri. Juga, semua orang yang melihat perangai Luhan ketika itu pasti akan bisa menebak dengan mudah jika Luhan tidak akan mengatakan tidak.

Luhan menolaknya lagi adalah hal yang benar-benar tidak terduga, dan Sehun tidak berada dalam keadaan bersedia menerima untuk di tolak lagi seperti yang sudah sudah. Demi Tuhan, seumur hidup tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang berani memperlakukan Sehun sebagaimana Luhan memperlakukannya.

Ia membuat Sehun seolah merasa diterbangkan ke atas langit kemudian dihempaskan kembali ke bumi di detik terakhir ketika ia pikir ia nyaris meraih bintang.

 _Wajah manis sialan!_ Sehun mengutuk si anak pemberi harapan palsu itu. Ia tidak bisa terima ini! Sehun sudah berada di ambang batas kesabarannya. Dan Luhan hanya harus bersiap-siap dengan apa yang akan dia terima sebagai balasan karena perbuatannya mempermainkan Oh Sehun.

" _Oh my God_." Baekhyun baru saja masuk ke ruang F4 dan segera melotot horor dengan mulut terbuka lebar melihat keadaan ruangan itu yang sudah seperti terkena angin puting beliung. Chanyeol menyusul dibelakangnya dan tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa baru saja terjadi gempa?" Yang lebih tinggi bertanya.

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapannya ke arah satu-satunya manusia di ruangan itu yang tidak terganggu dengan kekacawan di sekitarnya. Duduk seolah tidak terjadi apapun dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya. Auranya gelap dan tampak seolah ia bisa menggorok leher siapapun jika seseorang berani mengusiknya.

Segera setelah panggilannya di jawab, Sehun bicara tanpa basa-basi. "Pak Jeong, aku butuh kau melakukan sesuatu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Itu sudah diputuskan, mereka akan pindah Sabtu ini. Yang mana itu berarti tidak tersisa banyak waktu lagi sampai saat itu tiba mengingat ini sudah Rabu. Dua hari berlalu sejak luhan bertemu sehun, dan ia masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana wajah terkejut laki-laki itu setelah Luhan menolaknya— _lagi_. Luhan merasa bersalah tentu saja. Ia sudah memberikan harapan kosong untuk Sehun. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, itu lebih baik daripada mereka akan lebih sakit di masa depan nantinya jika berkeras untuk berhubungan jarak jauh seperti itu. Sejauh yang Luhan tahu hubungan jarak jauh jarang ada yang berhasil.

Luhan memutuskan jika mereka hanya harus melupakan satu sama lain dan memulai hidup yang baru.

Disisi lain Kyungsoo sahabatnya adalah hal yang berbeda. Luhan pergi ke kedai untuk terakhir kalinya kemarin sore hendak berpamitan pada Kyungsoo dan juga bos. Kyungsoo adalah sahabat terbaik Luhan yang mengetahui segalanya tentang ia dan masalahnya. Anak itu berkata dengan sedih. "Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan jika kau tinggal bersama kami, dan aku yakin Kris hyung juga tidak akan."

Jika bisa Luhan juga ingin melakukan itu, menetap di Korea dan tinggal bersama Kyungsoo dan Kris. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia tahu hidup Kyungsoo dan Kris juga sudah cukup sulit sama seperti dirinya. Kyungsoo dan Kris adalah yatim piatu selain itu.

Ia tidak mau membebani Kris lagi seperti kemarin, mengingat Luhan masih di bawah umur dan masih membutuhkan seorang wali.

Mereka menangis dan saling berpelukan kemudian di bawah tatapan aneh para pelanggan. Dan Suho yang biasanya marah-marah, tidak melakukan apapun untuk menegur mereka, karena ia mengerti seberapa eratnya persahabatan antara Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mereka tentu tidak rela jika harus berpisah seperti itu satu sama lain.

Bos juga sebenarnya tidak suka jika Luhan pergi, dia adalah anak yang rajin dan pekerja keras. Dia juga sangat manis dan cukup menghibur dengan wajah cemberutnya yang imut kapanpun Suho memarahinya.

.

Hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya Luhan akan pergi ke sekolah. Ia sudah membereskan lokernya sejak Senin, dan Luhan hanya akan berada disana untuk menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang tersisa untuk kepindahannya.

Selain itu...jika beruntung, Luhan juga berharap bisa melihat Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya pagi ini.

Berjalan melewati gerbang utama Shinhwa yang masih sepi dengan lesu dan bahu turun, Luhan di hadang dua orang pria berjas formal.

"Xiao Luhan?" Salah satu dari mereka bertanya membuatnya mendongak.

Luhan menatapnya bertanya-tanya sebelum menjawab. "Ya?"

Kemudian ia menyesali jawabannya itu. Berpikir harusnya dia tidak bilang iya karena ia tidak tahu siapa mereka dan apa tujuan mereka menanyakan namanya.

Kecurigaannya terbukti benar.

"Ikut kami sekarang!"

"A-apa?" Luhan melebarkan mata dan segera panik ketika dua pria yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu meraih lengannya. "Hei lepaskan aku!" Ia berontak namun itu hanya hal yang sia-sia. Mereka mengangkat Luhan di atas kakinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil, tidak peduli dengan teriakan anak itu. "Kalian brengsek, lepaskan aku!" Ia mulai mengumpat, berusaha keluar dari mobil.

Si anak mungil terus memberontak, tidak mau diam dan tidak mau berhenti berteriak sampai pria-pria itu kewalahan dan terpaksa membiusnya.

Segera Luhan kehilangan kesadarannya ketika mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan gerbang Shinhwa.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini dan berakhir tidur di atas gumpalan awan. Ia tidak peduli meskipun. Beberapa hari belakangan ini ia selalu tidur di atas matras jjimjilbang yang rasanya seperti tidur di atas aspal yang keras.

Luhan tersenyum. Ini begitu nyaman dan hangat membuatnya benar-benar tidak ingin bangun. Ini juga lembut dan halus serta baunya seperti... _linen segar?_

Luhan baru tahu jika awan berbau linen.

Sebelum Luhan bisa bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal hangat dan berlendir di wajahnya.

Alisnya mengkerut tidak nyaman, dan ia melenguh berusaha menyingkirkan itu namun tidak berhasil. Luhan bertanya-tanya apa itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain tumpukan awan yang tampak lembut dan hangat.

Kemudian setelah itu terdengar suara anjing yang menyalak tepat di telinganya seketika menyentaknya dan membuatnya sadar jika semua itu hanya mimpi.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Luhan terbangun dan menjerit detik selanjutnya terkejut menyadari kini ia tengah dijilati seekor anak anjing di tempat tidur yang ia kira sebelumnya gumpalan awan. Luhan terduduk cepat dengan mata yang terbuka lebar dan napas terengah-engah sementara menyaksikan anak anjing itu melompat dari tempat tidur.

"Kerja bagus Vivi, anak pintar."

Mendengar suara akrab yang baru saja bicara, kepala luhan sontak menoleh dan napasnya tercekat seketika melihat Oh Sehun disana tengah mengelus bangga anak anjing berliur di pangkuannya yang barusan menjilatinya.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Luhan pikir, mungkin dia masih berada di alam mimpinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yah, dan ini dia, akhirnya Luhan sampai di mansion Oh. Fiuhhh. Lega rasanya kalau uda nulis sampai sini, meskipun kurang merasa puas sama hasil bab ini. Serius berasa terburu buru gitu.**

 **Yah, sebodolah yang penting setelah ini akhirnya bisa nulis HunHan momen dan...smutt. hehe! Yeheyy! Selalu menikmati untuk nulis interaksi manis mereka. Dan semoga tidak mengecewakan pembaca.**

 **Oh, dan seperti biasa terimakasih sudah membaca yorobun^^**

 _ **Ps; abis ini 'The revenge' hunhankaisoo apdet. Yeheyy! Hehehehehe**_

 _ **Pss; memutuskan buat nambahin nama Luhan. Xiao. Karena lebih suka Xiao daripada Xi hihi**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	7. Deal?

Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut dan takut ketika tiba-tiba terbangun di tempat asing dan menyadari jika sebelumnya kau ditarik paksa ke dalam mobil kemudian di bius? Oh, atau yang lebih sederhana bisa disebut juga dengan... _diculik_?

Mengabaikan fakta jika sebenarnya dia senang bisa melihat Sehun lagi untuk mungkin yang terakhir kalinya, Luhan merasa panik tentu saja. Oh Sehun akan melakukan hal nekat dan tidak terduga seperti ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

Dia memang seenaknya dan selalu melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan tanpa memikirkan orang lain. Itu adalah apa yang Luhan tidak suka darinya.

Sehun tidak tahu betapa takutnya dia ketika tiba-tiba ditarik secara paksa ke dalam mobil oleh orang asing seperti itu. Atau bagaimana ia lebih ketakutan lagi ketika ia mengetahui dirinyalah yang menjadi otak dibalik penculikannya.

Dia takut akan apa yang mungkin dilakukan Sehun padanya. Apa Sehun akan balas dendam dan menyiksa Luhan disini? Oh, itu mungkin saja mengingat ia sudah menyakiti hati seorang Oh Sehun dengan memberinya harapan palsu beberapa hari lalu.

"Hei, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, jadi berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Sehun berdecak, melihat wajah Luhan yang ketakutan hampir menangis menatap ia di tempat tidurnya. Anak itu mencengkram selimutnya kuat-kuat, tampak seolah ia akan terjatuh dari ketinggian kapanpun jika melepasnya.

"Apa maumu!? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku!" Luhan menyalak pada Sehun kemudian.

Bagaimanapun, ia masih tidak habis pikir akan sebegitu besarnya obsesi Oh Sehun pada dirinya. Apa yang dia lihat dari Luhan sampai dia nekat menculiknya seperti ini? Terkadang disukai berlebihan oleh seseorang benar-benar mengganggu. Apalagi orang yang menyukaimu adalah seorang sekelas Oh Sehun yang bisa melakukan apapun dengan mudah.

Sehun bejongkok untuk melepaskan Vivi dari gendongannya dan membiarkan anak anjing itu berlarian di sekitar kamarnya sebelum kemudian kembali berdiri, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Luhan.

"Kau sudah mempermainkan Oh Sehun, dan kau pikir bisa pergi begitu saja setelah melakukan itu?"

 _Aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya! Kau pikir aku mau pergi begitu saja setelah aku menyadari jika aku juga menyukaimu!_ Luhan ingin berteriak seperti itu di depan wajah Sehun sekarang juga. Bukan hanya Sehun yang merasa tersakiti disini. Tapi Luhan juga. Dia hanya tidak ingin bersikap egois.

 _Tapi tunggu_...Luhan tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. _Darimana Sehun tahu Luhan akan pergi?_

Selagi Luhan bertanya-tanya, Sehun tahu-tahu sudah duduk di sisi tempat tidur dengan wajahnya tepat beberapa inci dari wajah Luhan, refleks membuat si mungil mundur menjauhkan wajahnya dengan mata yang melebar ketika ia menyadari itu.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun, dan aku akan memastikan itu," kata Sehun penuh ancaman. "Xiao Luhan." Dan dia menyeringai.

Luhan sekarang tidak tahu apakah dia harus senang karena tidak akan pindah ataukah malah merasa takut karena berpikir Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu padanya dengan menahannya disini.

* * *

.

 **HunHan**

 **Sehun — Luhan**

 **BoysBeforeFlowers!AU**

 **F4!AU**

 **Yaoi!**

.

 **Enjoy^^**

.

.

* * *

Sehun menyerahkan selembar surat pada Luhan. "Baca itu." Ia memerintahkan.

Setelah Luhan sudah agak tenang dari kepanikannya, Sehun mengajak ia duduk di sofa dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tentang rencana juga perjanjian yang sudah disepakati dan ditandatangani langsung oleh kedua orang tua Luhan serta mengapa ia terpaksa menjemputnya secara paksa dengan cara yang tidak sopan seperti itu.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" Luhan melebarkan matanya membaca baris demi baris kata yang tertulis dalam surat. Surat itu sudah bermatrai dan telah ditanda tangani orang tuanya sebagai tanda kesetujuan mereka akan isi perjanjian dalam surat.

Disana tertulis jika Luhan harus bekerja di mansion Oh sementara Oh Sehun memberikan sejumlah uang pada keluarganya, berikut hal-hal yang memberatkan mereka jikalau Luhan tidak bersedia melakukan itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjadi pacarku, aku hanya akan menjadikanmu sebagai pelayanku. Apapun yang membuatku selalu bisa melihatmu kapanpun aku mau," kata Sehun.

Bukankah ini sama saja orang tuanya menjual Luhan? Ini adalah perdagangan manusia! Dan ini ilegal!

Tapi disini tertulis, jika uang yang di berikan hanya sebagai upah pembayaran pertama untuk yang bersangkutan yaitu Luhan bekerja sebagai pelayan di mansion Oh, dan tentu saja hal itu tidak bisa di sebut ilegal.

Luhan mengerutkan dahi membaca sejumlah angka yang tertulis disana. _Gila_! Apa benar gaji pelayan di mansion Oh sebesar ini hingga jumlahnya sama dengan hutang hutang keluarganya bahkan lebih? Luhan bertanya-tanya dan kepalanya tiba-tiba berubah pusing.

"Dasar licik." Ia mendesis, melihat Sehun. Menyadari laki-laki itu telah memanfaatkan kesulitan keluarganya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Namun begitu, sebenarnya di sisi lain orang tuanya juga memanfaatkan Sehun untuk mendapatkan uang.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya juga,"

"Aku tidak suka memanfaatkan orang lain, dan aku juga tidak suka dimanfaatkan,"

"Siapa yang memanfaatkan dan dimanfaatkan?" Sehun tidak merasa seperti itu tentu saja dan ia tahu Luhan juga seharusnya tidak, karena sama seperti dirinya sendiri Luhan juga mencintainya dan dia tentu tidak akan keberatan atau merasa terpaksa jika harus tinggal dengan orang yang dia cintai. Lagipula dengan begini keluarganya bisa membayar hutang. "Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar bisa mengikat kepalamu yang keras itu,"

"Aku bukan—"

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja dengan mudah dariku, setelah mempermainkan perasaanku Xiao Luhan?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Apa susah berkata jujur!"

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan mengembuskan napas kesal karena Sehun terus memotong ucapannya. Ia menatap Sehun sungguh-sungguh kemudian berkata dengan jengkel. "Susah. Susah sekali kalau kau mau tahu! Apalagi berkata jujur pada orang sepertimu?"

Memijit kepalanya yang pusing, Luhan berpikir jika Sehun sungguh tidak mengerti. Kalaupun sekiranya mereka pacaran, bukanlah hubungan seperti ini yang Luhan inginkan. Ia tidak pernah ingin memanfaatkan sepeserpun uang Sehun hanya untuk keuntungannya. Inilah kenapa Luhan selalu ingin punya pacar dan mencintai pria yang biasa-biasa saja. Bukan seorang luar biasa layaknya pewaris tunggal grup Shinhwa Oh Sehun. Tapi tentu saja, Luhan selalu tidak berada di posisi dimana ia bisa memilih sesuka hati.

"Serius. Memang apa yang mungkin aku lakukan jika aku tahu kebenaran tentang keadaan keluargamu?"

"Serius. Kau masih bertanya?" Luhan membalas dengan nada yang sama Sehun gunakan sebelumnya. "Tentu saja inilah yang akan kau lakukan, membayar hutang hutang keluargaku dan membuatku berhutang padamu, kemudian kau memanfaat keadaan itu." _Lagian kapan sih kau bertemu orang tuaku dan membuat perjanjian konyol ini?!_

Kali ini Sehun yang mengembuskan napas lelah dan memijit dahinya. Ia kemudian habis sabar. "Oke, baik." Sehun merampas kertas di tangan Luhan dengan kasar dan merobek-robeknya menjadi beberapa bagian tepat di depan wajah anak itu, membuat si mungil tertegun beberapa saat. "Selesai. Tidak lagi ada perjanjian atau kesepakatan apapun. Kau tidak harus tinggal disini kalau kau tidak mau!" katanya dengan kesal. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu, lagian perjanjian itu sepenuhnya ide ibumu karena dia tahu kau tidak akan mau tinggal kalau tidak dipaksa, meski sebenarnya kau ingin. Ya, aku juga tahu kau akan seperti itu mengingat kau memang orang paling membingungkan yang pernah aku kenal yang selalu bicara tidak sesuai dengan keinginan hatimu,"

"Sehun!" Luhan berkedip.

Sehun mengembuskan napas sekali lagi. "Hanya sekali saja Luhan." Suaranya berubah lebih rendah kali ini. "Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, apa tidak bisa? Bersikap egois sekali saja tidak akan membunuh siapapun!"

Luhan menunduk dengan tangan terkepal di pangkuannya, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membalas Sehun. Air matanya sudah jatuh entah sejak kapan. Luhan menyingkirkannya, namun air mata yang baru kembali jatuh.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin pindah," kata Sehun.

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar aku inginkan._

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, mendongakkan wajah Luhan dan membuat anak itu menatap langsung di matanya. Ia kemudian berkata dengan serius. "Luhan, apa kau mencintaiku?"

 _Ya._ "Aku tidak tahu,"

"Apa kau ingin pindah?"

 _Aku ingin tinggal, dan melihatmu setiap hari._ "Aku tidak tahu."

Entah bagaimana sekarang Sehun sudah banyak belajar tentang Luhan, dan si mungil tidak harus mengatakan apapun, Sehun bisa tahu apa yang benar-benar diinginkan anak itu hanya dari melihat matanya.

Jadi kemudian Sehun hanya berdiri, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Tak lama setelah itu seorang pelayan pria masuk kamar Sehun dan ia memerintahkan. "Pak Hwang antarkan Luhan ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan."

.

Pria itu yang Luhan kenal sebagai Pak Hwang membawanya menyusuri setiap lorong mansion Oh yang tak henti-hentinya membuat ia berdecak kagum. Ada sebuah kaca besar di salah satu lorong yang ia lewati yang memperlihatkan langsung suasana malam taman belakang mansion Oh yang begitu luas dan benar-benar indah dengan lampu lampu taman, juga air mancur yang terletak di tengah-tengah. Airnya berkilauan di terpa cahaya dari lampu di sekitarnya. Namun begitu bagi Luhan, itu lebih tampak seperti seseorang telah menaburkan bubuk piksi disana.

Mereka kemudian berhenti di depan salah satu pintu. Pak Hwang berkata jika disini adalah tempat dimana Luhan akan tidur. Setelah mengatakannya, pria itu kemudian hanya membungkuk dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Luhan mendengus akan keformalitasannya. Apa semua pelayan disini seperti itu? Oh, betapa membosankannya tempat ini kalau begitu. Ia berpikir sementara membuka pintu kamar.

Kamar itu tampak dua kali lebih Luas dari kamarnya sendiri dengan tempat tidur terletak di tengah, nakas di sampingnya, lemari pakaian, lemari buku, meja, kaca, dan juga sebuah pintu yang ia duga pintu kamar mandi di sudut.

Berjalan ke lemari, Luhan menemukan jika semua pakaian dan barang-barangnya sudah tertata rapih disana. Semuanya benar-benar sudah terencana dan siap. Sejak kapan Sehun dan orang tuanya bertemu dan merencanakan ini? Luhan benar-benar merasa di hianati oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Pantas saja mereka tampak aneh (tampak senang dan seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu) ketika pagi ini Luhan akan pergi sekolah.

Oh, kepalanya pusing memikirkan itu, dan Luhan meremas rambutnya sendiri sementara berjalan ke tempat tidur dan duduk disana. Tempat tidur ini terasa sangat empuk, hangat dan nyaman, berbeda dengan tempat tidur yang ia punya di rumah.

Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Tinggal atau pergi? Tapi jika pergi ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Luhan juga tidak punya uang untuk menyusul keluarganya ke Beijing.

Sehun bilang mereka mungkin sekarang sedang berada di dalam pesawat menuju kesana—atau mungkin sudah sampai. Ya, mereka meninggalkannya bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada anak sulung mereka.

 _Kenapa mereka tega sekali?_

Segalanya benar-benar tidak terduga, Luhan tidak siap untuk ini. Ia memang menyukai Sehun, tapi untuk tinggal bersamanya dalam satu atap, itu adalah hal yang berbeda. Luhan ingin menghubungi orang tuanya dan menuntut penjelasan dari mereka, tapi ia tidak punya ponsel atau alat apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melakukan itu. Luhan selalu merasa tidak membutuhkan benda itu dan sekarang ia benar-benar menyesali pemikirannya.

 _Argh, apa yang harus aku lakukan!_

Bagaimanapun, Oh Sehun telah membayar hutang hutang keluarganya, dan Luhan bukanlah tipe orang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Jadi sudah jelas apa yang harus Luhan lakukan, ia pikir. Meski tidak ada lagi surat perjanjian, Luhan harus tetap tinggal untuk membayar hutang keluarganya pada Sehun dan juga mungkin sebagai balas budi karena Sehun telah membantu kesulitan keluarganya. Lagipula, disini dia bukan hanya numpang hidup tapi juga akan bekerja sebagai pelayan atau apapun itu yang bisa membayar hutang hutangnya pada Sehun.

Suara ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Ia membukanya dan seorang pelayan yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Suyoung tersenyum ke arahnya membawakan Luhan makanan yang tampak begitu lezat. Dan Luhan seketika ingat ia belum makan apapun sejak pagi. Suyoung tertawa melihat tampang kelaparan Luhan dan suara aneh dari perutnya.

Luhan memerah malu sebelum berkata maaf kemudian terimakasih menerima nampan makanan dari gadis manis itu. Suyoung pergi dan Luhan berpikir jika mungkin tidak semua pelayan disini akan membosankan seperti Pak Hwang.

.

Setelah makan dan membersihkan diri, Luhan memutuskan kembali ke kamar Sehun untuk meluruskan semuanya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus mereka sepakati selama Luhan tinggal dan menjadi pelayan disini mengingat Luhan masih di bawah umur dan masih harus sekolah.

Setelah mengetuk pintu ganda kamar Sehun, Luhan masuk menemukan laki-laki itu bersender di sofa dengan kaki disilangkan dan satu tangan yang terentang pada senderan sofa sementara tangan yang lain memegang gelas.

Untuk beberapa saat Luhan tertegun melihat Sehun, karena...oh, dia benar-benar tampak elegan dan mempesona. Kemudian Luhan entah bagaimana merasakan wajahnya menghangat ketika pemikiran pemikiran absurd mulai menggerayangi kepalanya.

Bagaimanapun tangan ramping itu yang kini tengah memegang gelas pernah dan sering bermain-main di daerah paling pribadi miliknya, dan mengingat itu kembali, membuat Luhan refleks merapatkan kedua kakinya.

Sehun menyimpan gelasnya di atas meja, kemudian mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Luhan menolak, memilih untuk tetap berdiri dengan tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, seolah tampak tengah menahan sesuatu.

Lagipula ia tidak akan lama-lama disini. Ketegangan seksual diantara mereka yang dia rasakan membuatnya tidak tahan ingin cepat-cepat keluar.

"Aku sudah memutuskan," kata Luhan memulai. Sehun menatapnya dalam diam. Namun sebelum Luhan bahkan bicara, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan si mungil katakan dan anak itu pikirkan.

Sehun menyeringai, berpikir jika Luhan berubah dari seorang yang membingungkan menjadi seorang yang terlalu gampang ditebak.

"Duduklah." Sehun memintanya sekali lagi. "Luhan." Ia berkata dengan tegas kali ini ketika melihat Luhan tampak akan menolak.

Luhan menelan ludah dan duduk kemudian, menuruti perintah Sehun.

"Jadi kau tinggal?"

"Ya, aku akan disini dan menjadi pelayan sesuai perjanjian yang sudah kau robek,"

"Kau tidak benar-benar harus menjadi pelayan sesuai perjanjian, itu hanya formalitas untuk melegalkan perjanjian itu."

Luhan menggeleng dan bersikeras. "Tidak. Aku akan melakukannya, keluargaku memiliki hutang padamu dan bagaimanapun aku harus membayarnya. Dan ini adalah cara aku akan membayarnya. Dengan bekerja,"

"Kau masih harus sekolah,"

"Aku tidak lagi bekerja di kedai sepulang sekolah,"

"Itu akan sangat melelahkan untukmu,"

"Aku sudah biasa melakukannya." Luhan terus membantah. "Hanya beri aku libur dan biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan saat akhir pekan."

Sehun menghela napas sebelum kemudian dengan pasrah berkata. "Oke, baiklah, terserah. Itu saja?"

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk. "Aku akan tinggal dan bekerja sampai gajiku disini cukup untuk membayar semua hutang keluargaku padamu."

Sehun tidak tahu seberapa persisnya jumlah gaji para pelayan disini, tapi sepertinya itu cukup untuk membayar hutang keluarga Luhan hanya dengan anak itu bekerja dua bulan. Sehun keberatan dan akan menolak tidak setuju, tapi melihat Luhan yang tampak keras kepala dan sungguh-sungguh, ia tidak jadi melakukannya.

Biarlah. Asalkan Luhan disini sekarang, itu tidak masalah. Bukankah hal-hal bisa saja berubah di masa depan? Bisa saja nanti Luhan malah tidak akan mau pergi meski hutang keluarganya sudah terbayar. Lagipula, kemana memangnya dia akan pergi? Tidak akan ada tempat untuknya bisa pulang selain di sisi Sehun.

Tangan Sehun bergerak kemudian mengambil ponsel yang memang berencana ia berikan pada Luhan.

"Apa?" Anak itu bertanya bingung melihat Sehun menyodorkan ponsel itu di depannya.

"Untukmu," kata sehun, kemudian menambahkan ketika Luhan tampak akan protes. "Supaya aku mudah menghubungimu kapanpun aku membutuhkanmu."

Luhan mengambilnya kemudian dengan ragu dan menggumamkan terimakasih. Ia berniat menggunakan ini untuk menghubungi keluarganya nanti dan menuntut penjelasan dari mereka.

Namun sepertinya Luhan tidak harus repot melakukan itu sendiri, karena Sehun akan melakukan itu untuknya. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan ponsel yang lain, mengetuk beberapa item sebelum kemudian menempatkan layarnya di depan wajahnya sendiri.

"Omonim, abonim, adik ipar, selamat malam."

Seketika terdengar suara riuh yang tumpang tindih. Luhan melebarkan mata mendengar suara-suara yang begitu akrab itu. Ia melihat Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada layar ponsel seraya tersenyum.

"A-apa itu keluargaku?"

 _Astaga! Tega sekali! Mereka tampak senang seperti itu setelah meninggalkan anak sulung mereka di negeri seberang! Ya Tuhan, mereka benar benar!_

Luhan terlalu terkejut mendengar kembali suara mama, papa dan adiknya sampai tidak menyadari panggilan apa yang Sehun gunakan pada mereka.

"Jadi kalian sudah sampai dengan selamat? Wah, sukurlah," kata Sehun tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, karena itu memang sudah jelas.

"Berikan itu padaku!" Luhan meminta hendak merampas ponsel itu dari tangan Sehun, namun Sehun buru-buru menjauhkannya, membuat Luhan jengkel. "Aku ingin bicara dengan keluargaku!"

 _"Apa itu Lulu?"_ Teriakan mamanya seketika terdengar.

"Mama ini Luhan!" Luhan membalas berharap mamanya mendengar suaranya.

"Ya, katanya dia ingin bicara dengan kalian." kata Sehun.

 _"Berikan padanya!"_

Luhan segera menerima ponsel dari Sehun dan melihat layar yang menunjukan wajah mama, papa dan juga adiknya. Mereka tampak berdesak-desakan berusaha untuk melihat layar.

 _"Luluuu,"_

 _"Hyuuung!"_

"Ma, pa, Taozi!"

Sebelum Luhan bahkan bisa berkata apapun, mereka sudah membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Luhan bahkan tidak bisa menangkapnya karena suara mereka yang tumpang tindih dan terdengar begitu cepat.

 _Yaampun!_ Luhan tidak mengerti. Yang harusnya menuntut jawaban disini adalah dirinya!

 _"Hyung, hyung di rumah Sehun hyung ada air mancurnya tidak?"_ Itu Zitao.

 _"Lulu sayang apa yang kau makan malam ini? Pasti itu sesuatu yang lezat dan mahal 'kan?"_ Itu papa.

 _"Anak nakal! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau pacarmu itu pewaris grup Shinhwa!"_ Suara mama menjadi yang mendominasi karena dia yang paling keras.

 _"Ya!"_ Papa mengiyakan pernyataan mama dengan semangat.

 _"Tahu begitu, kita bisa meminta Shinhwa menjadi investor di Lulu loundry, dan kita tidak akan bangkrut sampai susah susah harus pindah seperti ini sekarang,"_

 _"Betul."_ Mereka mengangguk serempak kemudian.

"Investor apa sih!" Luhan menyalak. Itu tidak seperti keluarganya memiliki usaha besar sampai harus memiliki investor seperti itu. Apalagi dari perusahaan besar sekelas Shinhwa! "Papa, kenapa papa sekarang berpihak pada mama!" kata Luhan kesal. Biasanya papa selalu tidak suka kapanpun mama bersikap matrealistis seperti ini. "Dan lagi, kenapa kalian tetap pindah meski sudah tidak punya hutang! Kenapa kalian tega sekali meninggalkan Luhan sendiri! Kenapa!"

 _"Kami tetap pindah, karena papa tidak akan bisa bekerja apapun lagi disana, kalau disini setidaknya, kita bisa meneruskan usaha nenekmu berjualan ikan!"_ jawab mama. _"Dan tentang kami yang meninggalkanmu disana, itu bukan karena kami tega tapi karena kami tahu jika itu yang memang kau inginkan, bukan? Untuk tetap disana dan bersama Sehun?"_

"Aku tidak mau ini!" Luhan menyangkal. "Dari mana mama tahu kalau ini yang aku inginkan?"

Mama mendengus melihat Luhan. _"Yaampun, anak ini benar-benar...aku ini ibumu tentu aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, memang mama tidak tahu kau memikirkan Sehun dan menangis setiap malam saat kita akan pindah!"_

"A-apa?" Luhan melebarkan mata, ia melihat Sehun sekilas dengan gugup, berharap dia tidak mendengarnya. "Mama aku tidak—"

 _"Lulu sayang dengar papa."_ Papa memotong ucapan Luhan cepat. _"Sekarang saatnya kau bahagia. Tidak usah memikirkan kami, kami baik-baik saja disini oke? Tidak akan kekurangan uang lagi, karena usaha nenek cukup maju disini,"_ Keluarganya kembali mengangguk serempak, membenarkan pernyataan papa.

"Darimana kalian tahu aku akan bahagia!"

 _"Tentu saja, kau 'kan tinggal di mansion Oh,"_

"Itu tidak menjamin aku akan bahagia! Lagian aku disini hanya jadi pelayan!"

 _"Bukan hanya itu saja."_ Mama menambahkan. _"Kau disana tinggal dengan orang yang kau cintai. Itu adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan untuk semua orang."_ Mama membuat gestur aneh seperti remaja jatuh cinta di drama drama, dengan tangan menyatu dan wajah melihat langit-langit, seperti tengah mengkhayalkan sesuatu.

Luhan melirik Sehun sekali lagi. _Bernarkah seperti itu?_ Tapi Luhan juga mencintai keluarganya dan dia ingin tinggal dengan mereka. Namun tentu itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

 _"Kalau tidak, berarti kau tidak normal!"_ Wajah mengkhayal mama kembali normal.

"Ma!"

 _"Hyung, Sehun hyung itu pria yang baik tahu!"_ Kali ini Zitao yang bicara.

"Dia menculik hyung, dan kau masih bilang dia pria yang baik,"

 _"Itu karena kau keras kepala dan tidak akan mau kalau tidak dipaksa sepertu itu!"_

"Taozi! Yang kakakmu sebenarnya itu hyung atau Sehun sih! Kenapa kau malah lebih membelanya!" Luhan berkata dengan jengkel. Dan dia mendengar Sehun terkekeh.

 _"Sebenarnya aku selalu ingin punya hyung yang tinggi, manly dan keren seperti Sehun hyung,"_

"Kau ini!" Luhan melotot melihat adiknya, membuat gestur seperti akan menghajar Zitao, yang menjulurkan lidah mengejeknya. "Awas saja, kalau nanti bertemu aku akan menendang bokongmu sangat keras!"

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan Sehun berpindah duduk sisi sebelahnya mengambil alih ponsel dari tangan Luhan, dan seketika membuat keluarganya kembali histeris.

 _Yaampun, ini benar-benar memalukan!_ Luhan bergerak menjauh dari Sehun, namun Sehun segera merangkul pundak sempit Luhan hingga menempel padanya.

"Halo, omonim, abonim, adik ipar!" Ia berkata dengan ceria, menciptakan pekikan lebih keras dari keluarganya terutama mamanya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" _Yaampun._

 _"Wah, kalian benar-benar tampak serasi bersama seperti itu."_ Mama berkomentar, diangguki oleh papa, sementara Zitao hanya berdecak.

"Wah, benarkah?" Sehun terdengar bangga. "Terimakasih." Ia kemudian tertawa. "Kalian pokoknya jangan khawatir, Lulu akan baik-baik saja disini,"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Luhan menyalak tidak terima akan panggilan Sehun padanya. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang boleh memanggil Luhan begitu.

 _"Lulu sayang, kenapa kau kasar begitu pada pacarmu sendiri?"_

"Tidak apa, dia memang sudah biasa melakukan itu padaku,"

 _"Oh benarkah? Astaga, Lulu, mama tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap kasar seperti itu."_

Luhan memutar mata, mendengar mamanya yang sok lembut di depan Sehun. Padahal dia yang selalu menyuruh Luhan untuk bersikap lebih 'jantan' sebagai laki-laki. Tidak lembek dan cengeng seperti Luhan yang sekarang.

 _"Lulu itu aslinya sangat lembut seperti perempuan yang anggun. Tidak kasar seperti itu. Dulu bahkan saat kecil dia sering minta—"_

 _Oh tidak!_

"Ma!" Luhan memotong ucapan mamanya cepat. Tahu apa yang akan wanita itu katakan selanjutnya. Itu adalah apa yang tidak ingin semua orang tahu tentangnya— _aibnya_.

Akan sangat memalukan kalau sampai Sehun tahu jika dulu Luhan sering minta di belikan gaun perempuan juga tiara dan memohon pada mamanya untuk mendandaninya layaknya seorang putri.

Oh, salahkan Disney dan semua _Princess_ -nya yang sudah meracuni otak Luhan ketika kecil dulu. Daripada tokusatsu atau gundam seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki seusianya sukai untuk ditonton, Luhan kecil lebih suka mengikuti kisah Cinderella, Snow White atau Aurora yang menurutnya sangat romantis.

Memikirkannya lagi sekarang, Luhan merasa benar-benar malu, dan selalu berharap jika ia tidak pernah melakukan itu.

 _"Memang kenapa? Tidak apa jika pacarmu tahu kalau dulu saat kecil kau terobsesi menjadi seorang putri dan selalu meminta mama untuk mendadandanimu dan memakaikanmu gaun,"_

"Mama!" _Yaampun!_ Luhan menutup wajahnya seketika. _Oh, sialan!_ Dia mendengar suara tertawa Sehun yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Luhan membuka wajahnya kembali kemudian, memberi Sehun tatapan membunuh yang malah lebih tampak seperti aegyo. "Berhenti! Aku tidak—" Luhan cemberut dengan wajah yang memerah. Bagaimanapun dia berkata, itu tidak akan menyelamatkan harga dirinya. Sehun masih menolak untuk berhenti menertawakannya.

"Itu tidak lucu!"

"Oh Tuhan, pasti kau akan tampak sangat cantik memakai itu, aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya," kata Sehun diantara tawanya.

 _"Oh, tentu saja. Lulu sangat cantik dan manis. Mama punya potonya, sebentar akan mama ambilkan."_

 _Benarkah dia punya?_ Luhan tidak tahu, tapi sebelum mama benar-benar melakukan itu, Luhan cepat-cepat mengambil alih ponsel dari tangan Sehun.

"Sudah cukup! Mama berhenti mempermalukan aku!"

 _"Baby Lulu malu pada pacarnya rupanya ma."_ Zitao mengejek.

"Taozi, aku benar-benar akan menendang bokongmu saat bertemu nanti!"

 _"Sudahlah, kita jangan mengganggunya, biarkan Lulu menikmati kebersamaannya dengan menantu,"_

"Papa!" Luhan menyalak. Kenapa papa jadi ikut-ikutan aneh seperti mama!

 _"Oh papa benar. Tapi Lulu bahkan belum lulus SMA, Lulu kau harus memakai pengaman supaya tidak hamil."_

 _A-apa?_ Luhan melebarkan mata seketika mendengar itu, wajahnya kembali memerah dan terasa panas. Ia menggigit bibir dan tidak berani menatap Sehun yang mungkin juga sama terkejutnya seperti dirinya mendengar ucapan semi vulgar mama.

Oh, salah Luhan. Sehun tidak mungkin merasa seperti itu. Laki-laki itu malah menyeringai penuh maksud. Luhan lupa jika bagaimanapun Oh Sehun adalah orang paling mesum yang pernah ia kenal yang entah sudah berapa kali menciumnya secara paksa!

 _"Mama, Luhan hyung itu laki-laki, dia tidak hamil. Duh,"_ kata Zitao seraya memutar mata.

"Sudah cukup. Mama, papa, Taozi. Byee." Luhan mematikan ponsel cepat-cepat sebelum mereka mengatakan hal-hal memalukan dan aneh lebih lanjut.

Luhan menghela napas dramatis, mengusap keringat yang tiba-tiba muncul di dahinya. Ruangan ini entah bagaimana berubah panas dan terasa sempit meski nyatanya tidak.

"Oh, apa AC-nya mati?" Luhan bertanya bodoh. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, dan ia tanpa sadar meraih gelas Sehun di atas meja kemudian menenggak isinya tanpa tahu minuman apa itu. Itu sampai kemudian cairan itu melewati tenggorokannya dan Luhan baru menyadari jika itu adalah alkohol.

"Mau tambah lagi?" Sehun menawarkan sambil mengangkat botol dari atas meja.

Meski tahu itu alkohol Luhan tidak menolak. "Ya, tolong," katanya seraya menyodorkan gelasnya pada Sehun, minta diisi.

Luhan butuh untuk melupakan segalanya, hal-hal yang mengganggunya dan juga pikiran-pikiran kotor yang entah bagaimana mulai menggerayangi isi kepalanya.

Mabuk mungkin adalah cara terbaik untuk itu...

 _Atau mungkin tidak._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan menggeliat di atas tempat tidur sebelum kemudian matanya perlahan terbuka. Haus. Itulah yang dirasakannya ketika kesadarnya berkumpul perlahan. Ia terduduk di atas tempat tidur seraya menguap dengan mata yang hanya setengah terbuka, kepalanya bergerak mencari sesuatu dan berhenti kemudian ketika menemukan segelas air di nakas samping tempat tidur.

Ia buru-buru meraihnya, kemudian menenggak isinya ketika pandangannya tertuju pada nakas. Ada nampan dengan mangkuk sup, obat, dan juga... _salep?_

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, menyimpan kembali gelas pada nakas dan menemukan selembar kertas berisi pesan disana.

Luhan membacanya dan disana tertulis:

 _Obat pusing dan salep untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kepalamu pusing dan pantatmu sakit. Jangan lupa habiskan sup mabuknya, setelah itu bersiap-siap, Pak Kim yang akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah._

 _— **Oh Sehun**_

 _ **Ps:** harus memakannya sampai habis! Kalau tidak aku akan marah._

 _ **Pss:** lain kali aku ingin melakukannya saat kau tidak mabuk._

 _Lain kali aku ingin melakukannya saat kau tidak mabuk._ Luhan mengulang kalimat itu sekali lagi.

 _Apa maksudnya itu?_ Ia mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti sampai kemudian dia menyadari rasa sakit di persendiannya ketika bergerak. Luhan juga menyadari jika ia masih di kamar Sehun dan tubuhnya hanya terbalut kemeja putih kebesaran yang ia duga milik laki-laki itu tanpa apapun di baliknya bahkan celana dalam.

 _A-apa yang terjadi?_ Sebelum Luhan bisa bertanya tanya, isi perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk tiba-tiba dan perlahan naik ke tenggorokan. Ia menutup mulutnya ketika merasa akan muntah dan buru-buru bangun dari tempat tidur, mengabaikan rasa sakit tubuhnya untuk berlari ke kamar mandi.

Setelah menumpahkan seluruh makan malamnya di wastafel, Luhan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Untuk beberapa alasan ia merasa dirinya tampak agak berbeda. Dan sepertinya ia tahu kenapa.

Tangannya yang gemetar kemudian bergerak perlahan membuka satu-satu kancing kemeja Sehun dan dia melepasnya kemudian, membiarkan itu jatuh di kakinya. Luhan menahan napas, ketika melihat tampilan tubuh telanjangnya pada cermin.

Ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, namun sepertinya rasa sakit juga tanda merah di tubuhnya sudah bisa menjawab apa yang terjadi semalam.

.

Luhan ingat tentang pembicaraannya dengan Sehun, kesepakatan mereka, juga pembicaraannya dengan keluarganya. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan ingatan apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Semuanya gelap, seolah ingatan itu terkubur di suatu tempat di otaknya.

 _Aku bersumpah tidak mau minum alkohol lagi!_

Luhan bukanlah seorang yang menganggap keperawanan sebelum menikah adalah sesuatu yang wajib di pertahankan dan juga segalanya. Ia tidak peduli meski ia harus kehilangan keperawanannya bahkan sebelum usianya delapan belas tahun.

Jadi, sedikit banyak ia tidak terlalu terganggu dengan pemikiran tentang ia dan Sehun berhubungan seks semalam, yang nyatanya kemungkinan terjadinya adalah hampir seratus persen dilihat dari rasa sakit di bokongnya dan juga setiap tanda di tubuhnya.

Namun meski begitu tetap saja berhubungan seks saat mabuk bukanlah apa yang dia harapkan. Ia tidak bisa mengingat pengalaman seksual pertamanya. Apakah itu baik atau buruk. Ia tidak tahu.

Luhan juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap jika bertemu Sehun nanti. Itu pasti akan sangat canggung. Setidaknya untuk Luhan, karena ia ragu Sehun akan merasa seperti itu.

Luhan mengembuskan napas dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja, ketika ia mendengar teriakan dari anak-anak perempuan di luar kelasnya, diikuti dengan anak-anak di dalam kelasnya yang bergegas lari keluar.

"Oh Sehuun...F4!" Luhan seketika menegang mendengar mereka menyebutkan nama itu. Ia membenarkan duduknya dan bergerak panik di bangkunya.

 _Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?_ Ketika suara kerumunan semakin mendekat Luhan memutuskan untuk sembunyi di bawah meja, berharap jika mereka hanya kebetulan lewat, dan segera akan pergi ke suatu tempat entah dimana yang bukan kelasnya.

Namun itu ternyata salah besar. Ketakutannya terbukti benar ketika ia merasakan kerumunan berada di sekitar bangkunya, tempat ia bersembunyi. Semua yang bisa dia lihat adalah kaki, kaki dan kaki, juga suara bisik-bisik sinis dari anak perempuan seperti; _"Apa yang dia lakukan disana?"_ Atau _. "Jadi F4 disini untuk Luhan?"_ Dan _. "Itu tidak mungkin!"_

"Apa berjongkok di bawah meja sekarang sudah menjadi hobimu?" Suara Sehun kemudian terdengar diantara bisik-bisik itu, seketika membuat semuanya terdiam dan hening. Luhan tidak mendengar suara apapun selain detak jantungnya yang memompa cepat. "Xiao Luhan, keluar sekarang atau aku yang akan menarikmu sendiri dari sana,"

Luhan menelan ludah takut—atau lebih kepada malu sebenarnya. Ia menutupi wajah memerahnya dengan tangan ketika mendengar ketukan akrab sepatu Sehun yang berjalan mendekat ke tempatnya. Kemudian setelah itu suara kaki meja yang bergeser terdengar.

Mejanya sudah tidak ada. Sekarang Luhan hanya berjongkok tanpa apapun yang menutupi bingkai mungilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Sehun terdengar geli. "Luhan.."

Luhan perlahan membuka wajahnya dan mendongak melihat Sehun, juga kerumunan di sekitarnya yang menatap ia dengan sinis. Perhatian mereka semua kini tertuju pada Luhan yang sudah seperti anak kucing malang yang di kelilingi anjing liar nan lapar. Ia tampak tidak berdaya dan malu luar biasa.

"Bangun." Sehun memerintahkan seraya mengulurkan tangannya menyuruh ia untuk meraihnya, sementara Luhan hanya berkedip melihat tangan Sehun. Masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi membuat tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Anak itu tampak seolah dia akan menangis.

Merasa tidak sabar, Sehun membungkuk dan mengambil tangan Luhan sendiri kemudian menariknya berdiri. Semua orang tersentak melihat adegan itu dan kembali berkomentar, sementara tiga anggota F4 yang lain tertawa entah menertawakan apa.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?" Sehun bertanya.

Oh, Luhan lupa tentang ponsel. Ia meninggalkan itu di kamarnya pagi ini.

"I-itu..." Ia gugup tidak berani melihat sekitar. Luhan tidak biasa menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tidak apa-apa." Semua orang memekik tertahan ketika Sehun mengulurkan tangan mengusap wajah Luhan seraya tersenyum.

Ia kemudian merangkul pundak Luhan lebih dekat hingga menempel ke dadanya dan berbalik menghadap kerumunan. Membuat si mungil terkejut dan makin gugup ditatap semua orang yang kebanyakan dari mereka menatapnya sinis dan iri.

"Semuanya dengar!" Sehun memulai, dan semua orang terdiam tidak ada yang berani bicara untuk menyelanya. "Mulai hari ini, Xiao Luhan adalah pacarku. Jadi siapapun yang mengganggunya akan berurusan denganku. _Oh Se Hun._ "

Tepat setelah Sehun mengatakan itu, Luhan melihat Ryujin, salah satu gadis yang paling bersemangat membullynya jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri saking terkejutnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter depan adalah flesbek apa yang terjadi malam itu. _So, yeah._..smut? Xixixi**

 **Nah.** **Thanks for reading everyone^^**

 _ **Ps; it's closer to present^^**_

.

.

.

 **520!**


	8. That night

**HunHan**

 **Sehun — Luhan**

 **BoysBeforeFlowers!AU**

 **F4!AU**

 **Yaoi!**

 **.**

 **Enjoy^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Berpikir jika tidak mungkin membawa Luhan ke kamarnya sendiri dengan anak itu yang dalam keadaan teler seperti ini, Sehun memutuskan jika ia hanya akan membiarkan Luhan tidur di tempat tidurnya lagi seperti tadi siang.

Luhan terus menggumamkan omong kosong sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat tidur ketika Sehun berhasil mengangkatnya dari sofa dan menggendongnya dengan gaya pengantin. Tubuh mungilnya meringkuk di dada Sehun sementara tangan kecilnya terkepal di depan hidungnya seperti bayi.

"Sekarang saatnya tidur untukmu anak kecil," kata Sehun setelah membaringkan Luhan di tempat tidur. Dia menarik selimut mentutup tubuhnya, kemudian menatap anak itu yang masih melindur dan menggumam tidak jelas. Luhan belum benar-benar tidur meski matanya tertutup.

Itu membuat Sehun tersenyum melihat betapa imutnya Luhan, dan seketika ingatan sore ini terlintas di kepalanya.

Luhan yang berteriak panik karena terbangun di tempat asing, sangat merepotkan dan berisik. Tapi tentu itu juga lucu dan rasanya sepadan dengan apa yang ia dapat hari ini karena dengan itu ia bisa melihat wajah tertidur si mungil yang menggemaskan dan damai seharian.

Kai benar. Otak terkadang bisa lebih membantu daripada otot. Sehun bersukur mendengarkan sahabatnya itu dan lebih memilih mencari tahu kebenarannya lebih dulu daripada segera menyakiti Luhan untuk balas dendam karena mengira anak itu memang sengaja mempermainkannya.

Jika ia tidak tahu Luhan terpaksa menolaknya lagi karena keadaan, entah apa yang mungkin ia lakukan pada si mungil ini. Sehun selalu tidak terkendali jika merasa benar-benar marah. Itulah apa yang terjadi padanya ketika Luhan untuk pertama kali menolaknya. Ia menyakiti Luhan, membuatnya menangis setiap hari, dan dianggap sampah oleh semua orang karena dirinya.

Sehun menyesali itu sekarang dan hari ini ia bersumpah jika ia tidak akan menyakiti Luhan lagi atau membiarkan seseorang menyakitinya dan membuatnya dianggap sebagai sampah.

Luhan berharga untuknya dan Sehun berjanji akan melindunginya dari kekejaman dunia.

Tangannya terulur kemudian mengusap pipi Luhan yang terasa begitu halus melawan jari-jarinya. Itu sekarang merah muda, efek dari Luhan yang kebanyakan minum alkohol.

Dia menghabiskan satu botol _Chateau d'Yquem_ hanya seorang diri. Anggur mahal dengan kadar alkohol tinggi dan berumur puluhan tahun yang satu botolnya bahkan lebih dari harga satu buah mobil.

Semua pecinta anggur akan sangat hati-hati ketika meminumnya, membiarkan cairan berharga itu perlahan menyengat di tenggorokan guna menikmati setiap detik sensasi yang dihasilkan.

Yah, tapi Luhan bukan pecinta anggur lagian. Jadi Sehun merasa maklum ketika melihat anak itu meminum anggur mahal ini seperti meminum soju murahan di pinggir jalan.

"Sehun~"

Luhan tiba-tiba memanggil namanya dengan suara halus dan lembut, menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan randomnya.

Entah sejak kapan anak itu sudah membuka mata dan berbaring miring dengan satu tangan menopang kepalanya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata mengantuknya yang... _oh_ demi Tuhan, itu tampak benar-benar sensual dan menggoda.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun berpikir jika Luhan tampak seperti salah satu model gay submisif pada majalah gay dewasa.

Ia melihat anak itu tertawa lepas kemudian, dan jika saja ia tidak tahu Luhan sedang mabuk, Sehun sudah tentu akan menganggapnya tidak waras karena merasa tidak ada apapun yang lucu disini yang patut ditertawakan.

"Sehun, kau itu sangat tampan, kau tahu?" kata Luhan dengan suara melindur.

"Oww, tentu saja aku tahu." Sehun tersenyum bangga, meski ia tahu Luhan tentu tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Tapi sayangnya kau menyebalkan dan brengsek! Kau juga arogan dan seenaknya! Orang paling sombong yang pernah aku kenal!"

"Oh?" sahut Sehun sederhana.

"Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menyukai orang seperti itu!" Luhan cemberut tidak suka dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum akan kejujurannya. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari ini karenamu, sialan!"

Luhan takut tidak bisa melihat Sehun lagi dan itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya hingga ia sulit untuk terlelap.

Ia menangkup wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya sendiri dan mulai mendesis aneh. "Oh, pokoknya ini salahmu kalau tumbuh jerawat di wajahku!"

Sehun tertawa melihat gestur lucu anak itu. "Itu normal," katanya. "Semua orang menyukaiku juga Luhan, dan kau harusnya bersukur menjadi satu satunya orang yang rasa sukanya terbalas olehku."

Luhan mendongak melihat Sehun dan berkedip. "Begitukah?"

"Ya," jawab Sehun tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Aku menyukaimu—oh bukan, aku mencintaimu dan posisimu sekarang adalah disini." Ia menunjuk dadanya, tempat dimana jantungnya berdetak. "Satu-satunya, tidak ada yang lain."

Luhan mendengus. "Gombal!" Dan tertawa lagi setelah itu.

"Aku serius,"

"Oh?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Luhan.

Itu adalah apa yang selalu Luhan ingin tahu. Kenapa dirinya? Dari sekian banyak orang yang menginginkan Sehun yang tentu jauh lebih baik dari Luhan, kenapa Sehun memilih dia. Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial dari Luhan yang bisa menjadi daya tariknya. Dia bodoh dan dia juga merasa jelek. Luhan juga tidak pintar dan kadang sangat ceroboh. Dia juga cengeng dan lemah.

"Kenapa kau?" Sehun mengulang, kemudian berpikir seraya berdecak. "Entahlah," katanya. "Terkadang tidak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar menjadi alasan kenapa kau mencintai seseorang."

 _Benar_. Luhan juga tidak tahu kenapa dia mencintai Sehun sementara Sehun bukanlah sosok pangeran yang selama ini dia bayangkan untuk menjadi pasangannya. Sehun memang tampan seperti pangeran, tapi dia tidak baik hati seperti pangeran seharusnya.

"Oh Tuhan." Luhan menangkup wajahnya lagi yang tiba-tiba semakin terasa panas.

"Kenapa? Terlalu berlebihan untukmu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang benar-benar pernah mengatakan itu padaku,"

"Senang jadi yang pertama." _Aku juga baru pertama kali mengatakan hal gombal seperti ini pada seseorang._ Jujur Sehun dalam hati, dan ia terkekeh pada pemikirannya.

"Ough, jantungku melompat-lompat, dan rasanya seperti mereka akan melompat keluar sebentar lagi." Luhan menggigit bibir dan meringkuk menekan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, untuk berjaga-jaga jika jantungnya melompat keluar sewaktu-waktu.

"Ayolah Luhan, tidak mungkin seperti itu." Sehun memutar mata.

Luhan tiba-tiba bangun dan duduk bersila di tempat tidur. Tubuhnya condong ke depan dengan wajah hanya satu inci dari wajah Sehun, membuat Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat betapa panjangnya bulu mata Luhan yang bergerak ketika anak itu berkedip. Juga bulu halus kulitnya yang mistahil terlihat dari jauh.

Sehun juga bisa merasakan deru napas halus Luhan. Itu kini berbau alkohol, namun untuk beberapa alasan masih terasa begitu manis.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Ya?"

"Kau seperti _Prince Charming,_ "

"Oww." Sehun mengangkat alis. "Apa?" Ia tidak mengerti. Apa Luhan baru saja menyamakannya dengan tokoh pangeran di dongeng cengeng anak-anak perempuan?

"Ya, kau sangat tampan seperti _Prince Charming_ ," kata Luhan menjelaskan.

Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Yang Mulia Oh Sehun disamakan dengan gambar kartun. Ia tidak terima tapi Sehun tetap tertawa. "Kau juga sangat cantik," balasnya. "Dan omong-omong kau baru mengatakan aku tampan beberapa menit lalu Luhan." Ia mengingatkan.

"Aku mau mengatakannya lagi memang tidak boleh?" Luhan cemberut.

"Oh, terserah."

Sepertinya Luhan adalah tipe pemabuk yang akan berkata jujur tentang bagaimana perasaannya, dan akan mengatakan atau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak berani dikatakannya atau dilakukannya jika sadar.

Sehun mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu karena kemudian ia melihat Luhan melakukan hal yang rasanya mustahil dilakukannya jika sadar.

Anak itu mengikis jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka dengan menyatukan bibirnya dengan Sehun. Hanya kecupan kecil yang tidak lebih dari lima detik, namun hal itu sudah mampu membuat mata Sehun melebar dan terkejut di tempatnya.

Sehun tahu, ini hanya karena Luhan mabuk sehingga anak itu berani melakukan hal impulsif seperti ini. Tapi meski begitu, ia tetap bertanya ketika Luhan telah menjauhkan wajahnya tanpa sedikitpun merasa canggung—seperti seharusnya seseorang yang tiba-tiba mencium orang lain rasakan.

"Apa ini?" Sehun menempatkan kedua tangannya di sepasang bahu sempit Luhan.

Dan anak itu menjawab dengan sederhana. "Aku butuh ciuman untuk memastikan jika ini bukan mimpi."

Sehun mendenguskan. "Kau hanya mencari-cari alasan, bilang saja kau ingin menciumku,"

"Memang iya," jawab Luhan jujur. "Dan juga memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi."

Sehun tertawa akan kepolosan Luhan. Itu seperti ia tengah berhadapan dengan seorang yang berbeda—bukan Luhan yang pembangkang, sok kuat dan keras kepala seperti yang dia kenal. Luhan benar-benar tipe pemabuk yang mengkhawatirkan. Dia berubah dari seorang yang sok jual mahal menjadi seorang yang terlalu agresif dan murahan ketika mabuk.

Dan Sehun hanya akan menjadi orang paling bodoh jika menyia-nyiakannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu percaya jika ini bukan mimpi."

Kemudian setelahnya, tangan Sehun berpindah menangkup wajah Luhan dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman, mengahasilkan tawa renyah anak itu yang terdengar begitu manis. Luhan menghentikan tawanya hanya ketika ciuman Sehun sampai di bibirnya dan berhenti disana. Sehun tidak pernah bosan dari merasakan tekstur lembut bibir Luhan.

Kemudian entah bagaimana kini si mungil telah berpindah ke pangkuan Sehun. Berusaha keras mengimbangi ciuman si pria dominan dengan sedikit terlalu bersemangat, meski akhirnya tetap tidak berhasil. Sehun adalah si pendominasi, dan itu adalah mutlak.

Luhan memeluk leher Sehun sementara Sehun semakin menarik pinggang Luhan. Membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel dan kelamin mereka yang setengah mengeras saling menekan. Luhan mengerang dan ciumanpun terlepas setelah itu.

Keduanya terengah-engah, berlomba-lomba meraih udara. Wajah Luhan yang memerah semakin memerah, dan itu tampak lucu untuknya. Kemudian anak itu tertawa lagi, entah menertawakan apa.

Penasaran, Sehun bertanya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena aku senang," jawabnya.

Sejak melihat Sehun lagi hari ini, tidak ada yang ia ingingkan selain mencium laki-laki itu. Dan itu terjadi sekarang. Jadi Luhan sangat senang. Dan efek alkohol yang tengah menguasainya kini membuat Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya sebagaimana yang selalu ia lakukan ketika sadar. Jadi, dia tidak menahannya dan mengekspresikan kegembiraannya itu dengan tawa.

"Ahh!" Luhan memekik terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tangan Sehun masuk ke celananya dan meremas miliknya yang kecil dan setengah mengeras. Itu sepenuhnya mengeras sekarang setelah Sehun memompanya berkali-kali dengan Luhan yang terus merengek karena rangsangan.

"Kau selalu responsif, apa kau senang aku melakukannya?" Sehun bertanya, dan mendapat anggukan Luhan sebagai jawaban.

Jika sadar Luhan mungkin akan menolak mengakui itu dan berusaha menghajar wajah Sehun karena melakukan hal tidak sopan seperti ini padanya.

Itu sangat sering Luhan lakukan dulu meski jarang sekali berhasil melawan kekuatan Sehun dan hanya berakhir dengan ia yang menyerah sambil berusaha menahan desahannya ketika Sehun dengan kurang ajar memberinya _handjob_ di satu sudut sekolah.

Dulu Sehun melakukan itu untuk menggoda Luhan. Memberi ia pelajaran karena sudah menolaknya dan membuat anak itu tersiksa dengan ia yang selalu sengaja tidak pernah menyelesaikan sampai akhir apa yang dia mulai.

Namun yang menyedihkan saat itu, meski Sehun telah berhasil membuat Luhan tersiksa karena klimaksnya yang tertahan, pada akhirnya dia juga ikut tersiksa karena terangsang akan desahan tertahan Luhan, dan wajah _horny_ anak itu yang begitu sensual.

Sehun selalu berakhir di kamar mandi dan bermain sendiri seraya membayangkan Luhan setelahnya.

Kepala Luhan terkulai di bahu Sehun dan ia terengah-engah sementara memeluk leher pria itu sambil memohon. "Kumohon, kali ini lakukan sampai selesai Sehun."

.

Sehun tahu pasti, Luhan akan sangat terkejut ketika mendapati semua tanda di tubuhnya. Atau bagaimana seluruh persendiannya terasa sakit ketika terbangun esok di pagi hari tanpa ingatan apapun tentang malam ini (Karena begitulah cara kebanyakan alkohol bekerja).

Sehun tahu persis hal itu seratus persen akan terjadi.

Tapi sekali lagi, _siapa yang peduli?_

Luhan menginginkannya dan Sehun juga. Bahkan untuk Sehun itu sudah sejak lama. Jauh sebelum hari ini tiba. Sehun menginginkan Luhan dalam jumlah banyak dan tidak masuk akal. Ia seringkali berfantasi liar tentang anak itu dimana ia membayangkan Luhan dengan suka rela telanjang di bawahnya dengan kaki melingari tubuhnya sambil memohon dan mendesahkan nama Sehun—menginginkannya berada di dalam dirinya segera.

Sehun begitu menginginkan Luhan sampai di titik dimana ia tidak peduli meski ia mengacaukan Luhan ketika anak itu tidak sadar.

 _Dan itulah apa yang terjadi sekarang._

Luhan kini terbaring di bawahnya, telanjang dan putus asa menginginkan Sehun. Bisa dibilang segala fantasi liarnya sekarang telah menjadi kenyataan.

Tangan Sehun bergerak menyusuri tubuh telanjang Luhan. Berpikir segala tentangnya adalah keindahan yang memang sengaja dibuat hanya untuknya.

Tubuh Luhan begitu halus, sempurna dan kecil. Seolah seseorang telah memahatnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, juga dengan ukuran yang pas untuk Sehun.

Puting Luhan merona dan membengkak minta perhatian dan Sehun menghisap itu. Ia mendapatkan suara manis Luhan yang merengek putus asa sebagai gantinya, meminta Sehun untuk tidak berhenti.

"Ahh!" Luhan mengerang keras. Seketika kepalanya terdongak nyaris tenggelam pada bantal, dan tubuhnya melengkung seperti busur dengan rusuk tercetak jelas, menandakan betapa kurusnya dia ketika jari Sehun yang sudah terlumuri cairan licin bermain-main menggoda lubangnya. Itu sekarang berkedut, menjerit ingin di masuki.

"Sehun, kumohon Sehun."

Luhan merengek putus asa. Jari-jari kakinya tertekuk dalam gairah, sementara tangannya mencengkram bantal di sisi kepalanya terlampau erat. Ia membuka kaki kecilnya lebar-lebar, memohon jari Sehun untuk segera masuk.

"Ini akan sangat menyakitkan Luhan, apa kau bisa menahannya?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku akan baik-baik saj—ahh," Dia menjerit di akhir kalimatnya karena Sehun segera mendorong jarinya masuk tanpa pemberitahuan. "Brengsek! Ohh! ohh!" Luhan mengumpat dan menangis karena rasa sakit. Ini adalah yang pertama untuknya.

Sehun terus memasukan jari kedua dan ketiga, tidak peduli akan umpatan dan tangisan Luhan yang semakin keras. Ini hanya sementara lagian.

Luhan merasa lubangnya akan robek sebentar lagi ketika Sehun mulai bergerak seperti menggunting di dalam sana. Namun tentu saja itu tidak akan dan si mungil berakhir tenang beberapa saat kemudian. Tangisannya berubah menjadi erangan kenikmatan ketika jari Sehun berhasil menemukan prostatnya dan menekannya berulang kali.

Itu terasa baik dan luar biasa menyenangkan untuk Luhan. Namun meski begitu hal itu belum cukup untuk membuatnya klimaks. Luhan benar-benar ingin merasakan pelepasannya karena sentuhan Sehun bukan karena tangannya sendiri, sejak laki-laki itu tidak pernah menyelesaikan apa yang dia mulai dan hanya meninggalkan Luhan dalam kefrustasian hingga ia terpaksa menyelesaikannya sendiri di kamar mandi sekolah yang rentan dan memungkinkan siapapun mendengar desahannya.

"Ouh!" Luhan mengigit bibirnya, matanya tertutup dalam kesenangan. "Kumohon lebih cepat." Ia memohon, namun alih-alih merasakan Sehun menggerakan jarinya lebih cepat sesuai yang dia inginkan, Luhan malah merasakan jari Sehun di tarik keluar. Ia merengek karena kekosongan.

Demi Tuhan, Luhan butuh klimaksnya sekarang juga.

Ia hampir mengumpat ketika merasakan kakinya di angkat kemudian di kaitkan pada pundak Sehun. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, si pria dominan mendorong miliknya masuk dalam sekali hentakan, membuat si mungil di bawahnya tersentak dan menjerit. Ini bahkan lebih sakit dari sebelumnya dan Luhan berpikir kali ini lubangnya benar-benar robek.

Luhan menangis sementara Sehun mengerang, merasakan betapa hangat dan ketatnya Luhan menjempit dirinya. Ia berusaha keras menahan diri dari bergerak dan menumbuk Luhan dengan keras saat itu juga.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk si mungil, dia tentu ia belum terbiasa dengan rasa saki, dan Sehun lebih dari bersedia untuk bersabar dan melakukannya selembut mungkin. Ia menunggu Luhan menyesuaikan diri dengan ukurannya, dan sementara dia menunggu, Sehun kembali menghujani wajah kesakitan anak mungil di bawahnya seraya berbisik; 'aku mencintaimu' dan 'maafkan aku' berulang kali. Ia juga berjanji pada Luhan jika ini akan lebih baik nanti.

Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya setelah beberapa saat, mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk memulai. Laki-laki itu melihat anak di bawahnya sesaat untuk konfirmasi dan Luhan mengangguk.

Keduanya mengerang dengan suara Luhan yang tentu saja lebih mendominasi seiring pergerakan Sehun yang semakin cepat dan cepat menumbuk titik nikmatnya. Tubuh mungil Luhan terhentak-hentak di atas tempat tidur semetara kakinya yang terlingkar di tubuh Sehun ikut bergerak bersamaan dengan pergerakan laki-laki itu. Tangan Luhan memucat akibat ia yang terlampau erat mencengkram seprai di bawahnya.

Ini adalah sensasi yang baru pertama kali Luhan rasakan dan rasanya... _oh_ , luar biasa. Ia merasa seolah dia berada di suatu tempat entah dimana yang bukan di planet ini.

"Sehun! Sehun!" Luhan menjeritkan nama Sehun dengan putus asa dan terengah-engah ketika merasa isi perutnya di aduk-aduk. Pandangannya memutih pertanda ia akan sampai tak lama lagi.

Luhan mengejang akan keinginannya untuk keluar. Dan ketika ia merasa sudah berada di tepi, siap terjun dalam jurang kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan, pria itu menghentikan pergerakannya tiba-tiba dan menarik miliknya keluar.

"Tidaaak~~" Luhan menjerit frustasi kemudian meraung dalam tangis keskitan. Sehun melakukannya lagi. Si brengsek Oh Sehun melakukannya lagi, dan Luhan bahkan tidak bisa berpikir apalagi memiliki kekuatan untuk menghajarnya.

Sehun kembali menghujani wajah Luhan dengan ciuman dan mengusap sepanjang perut licin berkeringat anak itu sambil menghitung jumlah rusuknya yang tercetak jelas. Ia membalikan tubuh mungil Luhan dengan mudah hingga tengkurap setelahnya, menciptakan pekikan terkejut Luhan disusul erangan nikmat ketika tempat tidur di bawahnya menekan ereksinya.

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Sehun segera menarik pinggul Luhan, membuatnya menungging dan menyatukan kembali tubuh mereka.

"Ahh!"

Keduanya mengerang. Sehun kembali bergerak dengan tangannya yang kemudian meraih ereksi Luhan dan mengocoknya seirama dengan tumbukannya di dalam Luhan. Itu membuat si mungil frustasi dan merasa semakin dekat dan dekat. Sampai kemudian...

"Sehun! Sehun! Seh—aahh."

 _Luhan sudah tidak lagi di bumi._

Ia melemas seketika setelah pelepasannya di tangan Sehun, membuat Sehun harus menahan pinggulnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Brengsek! Luhan—argh."

Sementara Sehun menggeram merasakan dinding Luhan semakin mencengkramnya ketat setelah anak itu sampai. Ia menunbuk Luhan dengan cepat dan keras, kemudian sampai di sepuluh detik setelahnya. Luhan melenguh lemah diantara kesadarannya yang semakin terkikis merasakan lubangnya begitu penuh.

Mereka berdua ambruk dengan Sehun menindih Luhan segera setelah Sehun menarik dirinya keluar dan melepaskan pinggang Luhan.

"Astaga Luhan, kau luar biasa," kata Sehun sementara ia mulai menjilati punggung berkeringat Luhan.

Kenyataannya ia belum sepenuhnya puas dan ingin mengulang ronde kedua. Tapi ia melihat Luhan sudah tampak kelelahan dan Sehun lebih dari bersedia untuk menekan gairahnya malam ini demi Luhan.

Bagaimanapun Luhan adalah yang lebih penting.

Si mungil tiba-tiba terkekeh lembut dan itu berhasil menghentikan pekerjaan iseng Sehun. Ia melihatnya dan menemukan Luhan tengah menunjukan cengiran polos.

"Rasanya hebat." Ia berkata. "Sehun, ayo kita melakukannya lagi nanti," katanya melindur sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tentu saja, kita akan melakukannya lagi." Sehun tersenyum mengusap dahi Luhan dan menempatkan ciuman disana. "Secepatnya." Ia menjawab meski tahu Luhan tidak akan bisa mendengarnya karena ia sudah jauh terlelap.

 _Mungkin_.

Atau mungkin juga tidak karena ia melihat dahi anak itu tiba-tiba berkerut kemudian ia melenguh tidak nyaman.

"Sehun..." Si mungil memanggilnya masih dengan suara yang melindur dan mata yang tertutup.

"Hmmm?"

"Tubuhku rasanya lengket semua..." Ia merengek. "Sangat tidak nyaman."

Sehun beranjak dari posisinya di punggung Luhan. Terduduk di sisi tempat tidur dan menyaksikan Luhan bergerak merubah posisinya jadi merungkuk seperti bayi baru lahir—benar-benar seperti bayi baru lahir, karena dia sepenuhnya telanjang.

"Tidak apa, aku yang akan membersihkanmu, kau tidur saja lagi sana."

"Ung..." Luhan mengangguk dalam tidurnya dan Sehun berdiri untuk menyiapkan handuk basah juga mengambil salahsatu kemejanya di lemari untuk Luhan.

Sehun menyelimuti anak itu kembali setelah ia selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakaikan kemeja miliknya yang kebesaran untuk si mungil. Ia mencium dahi Luhan, berkata 'selamat tidur' dan 'aku mencintaimu' sebelum kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Maaf jika ini gak sesuai ekspektasi kamu. Ini udah dirombak entah berapa kali, dan maaf kalo masih berasa aneh. Biasanya nulis nyerempet aja sementara ini sok soan mau ngejelasin dari awal ampe akhir. Pfffttt**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca tapinya^^**

 **Sampai jumpa minggu depan^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	9. Present day

_A/n: Maaf untuk bikin kamu menunggu sangat lama yorobun^^_

* * *

 **H** un **H** an

.

* * *

Luhan berlari dengan terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar mansion Oh.

Sehun sudah menunggunya di luar untuk berangkat bersama, dan Luhan punya perasaan jika laki-laki itu tidak akan suka menunggu.

Ia terengah-engah ketika sampai di depannya. Membungkuk berulang kali memohon maaf pada Sehun atas keterlambatannya. "Maafkan aku."

Sehun manatap penampilan Luhan kemudian bertanya. "Kenapa tidak pakai syal?"

"Oh." Luhan memegang lehernya dan baru menyadari jika Sehun benar. Ini mungkin karena ia terlalu terburu-buru tadi. "Aku melupakannya," jawab Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan syalnya sendiri kemudian mengikatkannya di leher Luhan. "Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi," katanya, kemudian ia menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil bahkan sebelum Luhan bisa mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

Orang-orang itu yang dulu selalu membully-nya dan menganggap Luhan sampah kini menatap ia dengan pandangan iri.

Luhan keluar mobil Sehun dengan Sehun yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Laki-laki itu menggenggam tangannya, memimpin ia berjalan. Semua orang terutama gadis gadis mengikuti langkah mereka seraya berbisik satu sama lain dan berkerumun menciptakan dinding di sisi kanan dan kirinya ketika ia dan Sehun memasuki gedung sekolah. Luhan yang tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian benar-benar gugup dan tanpa sadar meremas tangan Sehun sementara Sehun hanya menyeringai untuk itu.

Tidak ada yang membully Luhan sekarang. Mereka semua tidak berani melakukannya karena itu sama saja dengan melawan Oh Sehun, dan melawan Oh Sehun itu sama saja artinya kau cari mati.

Namun Luhan tetap bisa merasakannya. Betapa mereka ingin menghajar Luhan dan kebencian mereka lebih besar dari sebelumnya karena mereka pikir dia sudah mencuri Oh Sehun dari mereka.

Sehun mengantarkan Luhan ke pintu kelasnya, dan secara otomatis mengundang orang-orang di dalam kelas untuk berkerumun di balik jendela berusaha melihat mereka berdua.

"Apa masih ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau ada katakan padaku." Itu terdengar seperti Sehun memberi perintah untuknya. "Atau apa aku harus bertanya langsung pada mereka?"

"E-eh tidak usah." Luhan menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. "Mereka semua baik sekarang."

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kelas dimana orang-orang itu berkerumun. Mereka semua segera panik dan dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Bagus." Ia kembali menatap Luhan.

Sebelum pergi, Sehun merunduk dan memberikan kecupan cepat di bibir Luhan. Mengabaikan pekikan tertahan dan kasak kusuk yang terdengar di belakang pintu.

"Istirahat ke ruanganku," kata Sehun seraya berjalan mundur kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan mengembuskan napas dramatis melihat punggung Sehun menjauh sebelum melangkah masuk siap dengan apapun yang menantinya di dalam.

Dalam seminggu ini segalanya berubah dan Luhan tidak bisa memastikan apakah ini menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk. Semua orang tidak lagi membuly-nya, mereka semua selalu tersenyum dan menyapanya sekarang (hal yang tidak pernah mungkin mereka lakukan dulu). Namun begitu, Luhan tidak bisa menemukan ketulusan dalam sikap ramah mereka itu.

Duduk di bangkunya, Luhan melepas syal Sehun dan menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum menyenderkan kepalanya pada meja. Aroma cologne Sehun yang tertinggal pada syal yang ia pakai tercium langsung oleh hidung kecilnya, seketika mengingatkan ia akan momen erotisnya bersama si pemuda tinggi beberapa hari lalu di malam pertama ia pindah ke mansion Oh.

Luhan merengut dan memasukkan syal itu kedalam tasnya dengan jengkel, kemudian menenggelamkan wajah memerahnya pada meja.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

Itu adalah dua hari setelahnya ketika Luhan bisa mengingat apapun—Apa yang terjadi malam itu dan bagaimana dirinyalah yang sebenarnya memulai semuanya. Hal itu membuat ia benar-benar merasa jalang dan murahan, dan kapanpun Luhan bertemu Sehun ia akan merasa canggung, gugup dan merasa ingin mengubur dirinya hidup hidup dalam tanah seperti tadi.

Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menjadi begitu konyol. Seperti itu, ia tampak seperti pengecut yang tidak berani bahkan untuk melihat wajah Sehun langsung hanya karena terlalu malu.

Luhan ingin sekali menghapus memori itu diingatannya, tapi semakin ia berusaha, semakin banyak hal yang mengingatkannya tentang itu.

Di sisi lain, Sehun tampak tidak terganggu sedikitpun. Dia juga tidak pernah membahas hal tersebut. Yang mana itu membuat Luhan merasa lega dan sangat bersukur padanya meski tetap saja ia masih merasa jengkel karena malam itu Sehun bahkan tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencegah hal-hal keluar batas.

Oh, salah Luhan. Apa yang dia harapkan dari Sehun memangnya? Laki-laki itu bahkan mungkin lebih senang memanfaatkan keadaan daripada mencegahnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Luhan tidak ingin menemui Sehun untuk saat ini, setidaknya sampai saat dimana kepalanya tidak akan secara otomatis memutar ulang kejadian itu kapanpun ia melihat wajah Sehun. Sementara Sehun adalah sebaliknya, dan memiliki kuasa, laki-laki itu selalu memiki cara untuk membuat Luhan berada dalam jarak tidak lebih dari dua meter darinya setiap hari.

Bagaimanapun, status Luhan sekarang adalah pelayan dan Sehun adalah Tuannya, dan menjadi pelayan dia tidak memiliki hak untuk menolak permintaan atau perintah Sehun sebagai Tuannya pagi ini.

Jadi disinilah dia sekarang, berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruang F4 yang sekarang mulai terasa begitu akrab karena hampir setiap hari ia melewatinya sejak beberapa hari lalu. Biasanya, (yang hanya kurang dari seminggu) Sehun akan mengajaknya makan siang ke suatu tempat atau membuat Luhan hanya duduk menontonnya bermain video game atau kartu dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sementara ia memesankan makan siang untuknya.

Sehun menjadi orang yang berkali lipat menyebalkan dan otoriter setelah Luhan memutuskan untuk bersedia menjadi pelayannya. Namun begitu, sialnya ia tidak bisa berbohong jika bagaimanapun Sehun dan sikap menyebalkannya itu, Luhan masih tetap menyukainya.

Merasa tidak perlu mengetuk, Luhan meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya saat sampai. Ia berhenti ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara aneh dari dalam segera setelah pintu dibuka sedikit.

Mengerutkan alis, Luhan kembali mendorong pintu dan matanya melebar seketika. Ia tersentak dengan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak lebih capat dari normal serta wajahnya yang memerah ketika melihat sumber suara itu berasal.

Itu adalah suara Baekhyun yang melenguh gembira mengimbangi ciuman Chanyeol yang kini tengah menindihnya di atas sofa. Mereka tampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, sehingga mereka tidak menyadari pintu telah dibuka dengan Luhan yang berdiri kaku disana.

Tangan Luhan yang memegang gagang pintu gemetar seiring dengan pikiran pikiran kotor yang mulai menggerayangi kepalanya. Luhan ingin pergi namun ia merasa seolah sesuatu menahan kakinya untuk tidak bergerak.

"Jangan ganggu mereka atau Baekhyun akan menjambak rambutmu." Suara Sehun tiba-tiba berbisik tepat di telinganya bersamaan dengan pandangan Luhan yang menggelap karena laki-laki itu menutup matanya.

Sehun membalikan tubuh kaku Luhan dengan mudah hingga hidung si mungil membentur dadanya. Napas Luhan berantakan. Ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu namun hanya suara mencicit yang keluar.

Luhan tidak bisa berkata apapun dan Sehun segera menariknya menjauh setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu, kembali meredam suara desahan Baekhyun dan geraman Chanyeol yang mulai melakukan hal-hal lebih jauh.

"B-Baekhyun? Chanyeol?" Luhan berkata dengan panik akhirnya ketika mereka telah menjauh.

Sesungguhnya, ia sudah bisa menebak jika hubungan dua orang itu memang lebih dari sekedar teman atau sahabat seperti bagaimana anggota F4 yang lain. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan, bagaimanapun. Itu terlihat jelas dari awal. Tapi kenapa? Luhan tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sekarang panik dan tampak sangat terkejut seperti ini ketika melihat mereka melakukan hal yang memang biasa pasangan lakukan.

"Mereka memang kadang tidak tahu tempat." Sehun bicara di depannya tanpa beban. "Kenapa kau kesana lagian? Bukannya aku sudah mengirim pesan kalau aku di perpustakaan?"

"Ough.." Luhan tidak mendengarkan Sehun. Sebaliknya ia sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri yang entah bagaimana merasakan tubuhnya berubah panas dan jantungnya yang masih belum sepenuhnya berdetak normal. Ia memegang wajahnya yang memerah. Dan menyadari jika ini mungkin tidak sesederhana hanya terkejut mengetahui fakta tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun menyentuh wajah Luhan.

"U-ung...ya! A-aku hanya...terkejut?" Luhan tidak yakin dengan itu, Sehun juga.

"Terkejut?" Ia mengulang, mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti. "Aku kira kau sudah—" Sehun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika pandangannya turun kearah celana Luhan, menemukan tonjolan kecil disana. "O-oww Luhan kau—" Ia menatap si mungil tidak percaya.

Luhan mendongak melihat Sehun, dan seketika ia menyesali melakukan itu, Sehun begitu dekat dan melihat wajah Sehun dalam jarak sedekat ini hanya memperburuk keadaan.

 _Terangsang?_ Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam hati. Ia tertawa kemudian mengetahui fakta itu dan Luhan mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun tertawakan.

"Apa yang lucu?" Luhan berkata tersinggung.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sehun kembali menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke suatu tempat, mengabaikan pekikan terkejut dan protes anak itu.

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Luhan ketika mereka berhenti.

Sehun menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum berbalik pada Luhan. "Karena kau memiliki sesuatu yang harus di obati."

Luhan berkedip. Dia akan bertanya, namun Sehun tidak membiarkannya bicara. Laki-laki itu mengangkat Luhan dari kakinya dan mendudukannya di atas meja, membuat Luhan sekali lagi terpekik kaget dan hendak protes.

"Yak! Menjauh dariku!" Ia menyalak melihat Sehun membungkuk di depannya dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku kira bukan itu yang benar-benar kau inginkan," kata Sehun terdengar main-main.

"Apa sih maksudmu Oh Sehun?" Luhan mengerutkan dahi.

"Bukannya kau ingin aku menciumu seperti bagaimana Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun?"

Mendengar itu mata Luhan melebar, seketika dan ia berkedip cepat melihat Sehun dalam kegugupan.

"K-kapan aku bilang begitu?" Ia memang tidak pernah berkata begitu, tapi Luhan tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri juga Sehun jika sebenarnya itu benar.

"Kau memang tidak bilang, itu tertulis jelas di dahimu,"

"Huh?" Sekali lagi, matanya melebar tidak percaya, Luhan kemudian menyalak. "Jangan mengada ngada!" Si mungil refleks menutup dahinya dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Aku tidak mengada-ngada, disitu memang tertulis, cium aku sekarang Sehun! Aku sekarat!" ejek Sehun, tangannya kemudian terulur meraih tangan kecil Luhan dari dahinya, hendak melepasnya, namun si mungil bersikeras tidak membiarkan itu. "Lepaskan!" Sehun memerintahkan.

"Tidak!"

Ia kemudian hanya menghela napas tidak habis pikir. "Astaga Luhan, tidak benar-benar seperti itu, yang benar saja tidak ada apapun di dahimu, maksudku aku hanya tahu dari bagaimana ekspresimu, oke?"

Wajah Luhan yang sebelumnya tegang melembut, dan ia perlahan menurunkan tangannya kemudian mengembuskan napas, menyerah.

"Apa terlihat jelas?"

"Hampir." Melihat wajah murung Luhan, Sehun menambahkan. "Hei tidak apa oke? Aku ini pacarmu dan aku tentu bersedia menciumu seperti yang kau inginkan sebanyak yang kau mau,"

 _Pacar?_

"Aku merasa benar-benar murahan," bisik Luhan, ia menunduk hampir menangis, ingatannya kembali mengulang kejadian beberapa hari lalu, dan ia semakin merasa lebih murahan lagi bahkan ketika merasa ingin melakukannya lagi sekarang.

"Tidak. Kau tidak," kata Sehun, menggeleng. Luhan mendongak melihatnya. "Kau hanya sedang mabuk saat itu." Tangannya terulur meraih wajah Luhan. "Jika itu yang kau pikirkan" Sehun berkata dengan suara serak. "Jadi tidak apa-apa"

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun membahas malam itu. Luhan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya, menggingil, panas dan rasanya seperti terbakar. Ia memejamkan mata, akan sentuhan tangan hangat Sehun di wajahnya. Nyaris terlena sampai kemudian dia ingat jika ini tidak benar.

"A-aku harus kembali ke kelas," kata Luhan gugup, dia mendorong Sehun dan melompat turun dari meja. Hendak pergi ketika Sehun menahan tangannya.

Pandangannya serius, kemudian laki-laki itu bertanya. "Malam itu, apa yang kau katakan—"

"Sehun!" Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun cepat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Sehun membahasnya sekarang, disini ketika Luhan sedang mati-matian menahan hormonnya yang menggelegak.

"Kumohon jangan bahas itu!"

"Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu kalau—"

Tangan Luhan refleks menekan mulut Sehun, menghentikannya dari bicara.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau membahasnya" ia menjauhkan tangannya dari Sehun. "K-kau sudah tahu kenyataannya, jadi cukup tahu saja," katanya.

Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan diri dari tertawa. Melihat Luhan tampak gugup begitu, dengan wajah merah dan bola mata yang bergulir kemana-mana berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Beberapa hari ini Luhan lebih tenang dari biasanya dan Sehun tahu pasti alasannya kenapa. Luhan tidak benar-benar lupa dengan apa yang mereka lakukan beberapa hari lalu dan dia malu.

Sehun membungkuk kemudian dan menepatkan ciuman di sudut bibir Luhan. "Maaf sudah membuatmu tidak bisa tidur kalau begitu, oke?"

Hal itu sontak membuat Luhan tidak bisa bergerak di tempatnya. Ia mendongak melihat Sehun dan menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan keinginannya yang semakin kuat.

"Sehun..." Ia berkata lirih. _Kumohon cium aku lagi._

Mendapatkan pesan, Sehun dengan senang hati menangkup wajah Luhan lagi, kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dengan si anak mungil.

"Luhan, aku mencintaimu."

 _Ya aku juga..._

Luhan menjawabnya, bukan dengan ucapan, namun dengan kebersediaannya untuk Sehun.

* * *

 **~END~**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **~Epilog~**

* * *

Tepat ketika mereka keluar dari ruang kesehatan, keduanya tersentak terkejut dan Luhan nyaris menjerit melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di depan pintu. Pasangan itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan pandangan curiga terarah pada mereka. Luhan yang merasa risih dengan cepat wajahnya berubah kemerahan, ia mundur dan menyembunyikan diri di belakang Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" bentak Sehun, memberikan tatapan membunuh yang sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi pasangan itu, terutama Baekhyun. Sebaliknya si pendek malah berdecak.

"Menurutmu apa yang kami lakukan huh?" katanya dengan nada menantang. "Kami menunggu kalian tentu saja, kami yang sering menggunakan ruangan ini, kalau kau lupa Sehun-aahh...dan sepertinya kebiasaan itu akan berubah." Wajah Baekhyun berubah penuh maksud, tampak seolah ia tengah menahan tawa.

"Err...hai Lulu kecil, jadi Sehun sudah membawamu ke 'hongkong' ya?"

"Yak! Berhenti menggunakan istilah itu. Itu menjijikan." Sehun mendesis dan dengan cepat menarik tangan Luhan. Membawa Luhannya menjauh dari mereka itu mungkin akan lebih baik. Sehun mencatat untuk tidak membiarkan Luhan bergaul dengan mereka terlalu sering mulai sekarang.

"Sehun apa maksud Chanyeol hyung? Hongkong?" Luhan bertanya ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Jangan bertanya, lebih baik kau tidak tahu." Mereka berbelok. "Dan jangan panggil Chanyeol dengan hyung,"

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Thanks**

 **Thanks**

 **Thanks**

 **Thanks**

 **Thanks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	10. Let them know

**H** un **H** an

 **B** oys **O** ver **F** lowers **!** AU

.

* * *

 _ **To. MINE;**_ _Dimana?_

Setelah mengetuk item _send_ pada layar ponselnya, Sehun bersender pada senderan sofa, kakinya menyilang sementara jari-jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran sofa. Duduk layaknya seorang raja dengan matanya yang tidak lepas menatap layar ponsel di tangannya, menunggu untuk pacarnya membalas pesannya.

Namun beberapa saat Luhan tak kunjung membalas. Sehun mendengus jengkel dan mengirimkan pesan yang lain.

 _ **To. MINE;**_ _Han..._

Di ruangan yang sama Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai tengah bermain _poker_. Sebelumnya Baekhyun mengajak Sehun untuk bergabung juga, namun jangankan menyetujui ajakannya, laki-laki itu bahkan menyahut atau menoleh saja tidak. Itu seolah ada kaca transparan kedap suara yang membatasi ia dan anggota F4 yang lain, sehingga ketika Baekhyun berkata jika Oh Sehun adalah seorang pacar posesif gila Sehun tidak mendengarnya.

Setidaknya seperti itulah yang sisa anggota F4 yang lain pikir. Yang sebenarnya, Sehun hanya tidak peduli karena Baekhyun sudah terlalu sering mengatainya seperti itu.

Yang Sehun pedulikan sekarang hanyalah balasan Luhan yang tak kunjung datang. Anak itu sudah tidak lagi pergi ke ruang F4 di jam istirahat semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Sehun membiarkannya, karena berpikir ingin memberikan kebebasan Luhan disekolah, namun nyatanya hari ini dia menyesali keputusannya itu.

 _Argh!_ Dia menggeram jengkel. Merasa tidak berguna, dia lempar ponselnya pada meja dan membanting dirinya di atas sofa kemudian mulai uring-uringan tidak jelas.

"Dia sekarat." Kai berdecak.

Ketiganya menonton kelakuan absurd Sehun yang seratus persen berbeda dengan imejnya selama ini itu dengan tawa di wajah mereka.

"Yak! Oh Sehun apa kami harus menculik Luhan dan membawanya ke depan hidungmu supaya membuatmu kembali waras hah?" Baekhyun meneriakinya.

Demi Tuhan, mereka bahkan tinggal di satu atap yang sama, kenapa juga Sehun harus sebegini frustasi hanya karena tidak melihat Luhan beberapa jam saja?

Sehun lagi-lagi tidak menghiraukannya karena tepat saat itu ponselnya menyala. Ia cepat mengais kembali benda pipih yang sebelumnya dia pikir tidak berguna itu. Satu pesan dari Luhan di terimanya, disusul dengan dua pesan yang lain berturut-turut. Dia membukanya dengan semangat, namun sedetik kemudian wajah semangatnya berubah merengut tidak suka, karena isi pesan Luhan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan.

 _ **From. MINE;**_ _Ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan!_

 _ **From. MINE;**_ _Jangan menggangguku!_

 _ **From. MINE;**_ _Ini peringatan!_

 _Apa-apaan?_ Sehun menatap layar ponselnya tidak percaya. _Memangnya apa yang mungkin akan aku lakukan?_ Luhan berkata seolah Sehun adalah seorang pengganggu di kehidupannya yang penuh kedamaian.

 _Aku harus menemuinya. Anak ini harus diberi palajaran. Berani sekali dia mengirim tanda seru padaku._

 _ **To. MINE;**_ _Yak! Dimana kau sekarang anak nakal!_

* * *

 _._

* * *

Luhan berjalan diantara rak-rak buku di perpustakaan. Mencari buku yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan refrensi untuk tugasnya kali ini. Dia menemukannya, tapi itu terletak jauh di rak paling atas. Mustahil bagi tingginya untuk bisa meraih itu. Benar saja, ia berjinjitpun hanya ujung tangannya yang mampu menyentuh buku.

Tapi bukan Luhan namanya jika semudah itu menyerah. Dia kali ini melompat dalam usahanya mencapai buku yang dia inginkan. Namun sayangnya usahanya itu tidak menghasilkan apapun selain tangannya yang terasa sakit.

"Ugh!"

Ketika Luhan memutuskan untuk merelakan buku itu dan mencari buku yang lain di rak yang lebih rendah, sebuah tangan lain yang lebih panjang dari miliknya mengambil buku itu dengan mudah.

Adalah Sehun yang melakukannnya. Dia berbaik hati mengambil buku itu untuk Luhan. Tentu saja, memang untuk siapa lagi?

"Terima kasih Sehun."

Namun rupanya Luhan hanya terlalu percaya diri karena ketika dia akan mengambilnya, Sehun malah mengangkat buku itu tinggi tinggi sehingga Luhan kembali tidak bisa meraihnya.

"Yak!" Luhan menyalak, alisnya mengkerut tidak senang sementara Sehun tertawa.

Menggoda Luhan memang selalu menjadi kegiatan pavorit Sehun. Bukannya seram, Luhan malah akan tampak menggemaskan dengan tampang marahnya itu. Apalagi sekarang anak itu yang mulai melompat-lompat di depannya, membuatnya gemas dan serasa ingin memakannya saja.

"Kemarikan!"

Sehun melihat judul buku bersampul putih yang diinginkan Luhan itu, kemudian dia berdecak seraya berkomentar. "Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan seni?"

"Kemarikan buku itu Sehun!" Suara Luhan mulai terdengar seperti rengekan, kini dia berhenti melompat dan hanya berdiri melihat Sehun jengkel. "Ah terserah. Kau ambil saja kalau kau mau,"

"H-hei, Luhan, aku 'kan cuma bercanda." Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang hendak menjauh darinya. Dia memberikan buku itu pada akhirnya karena tidak ingin melihat Luhan marah.

Yang mana itu mengingatkan Sehun pada sesuatu. Bukankah dia berniat kemari untuk marah pada Luhan dan ingin dia membujuknya supaya tidak marah lagi? Kanapa sekarang jadi anak itu yang marah dan Sehun yang harus membujuknya?

"Hei, kau, Xiao Luhan..." Sehun akan kembali pada niat awalnya, tapi melihat Luhan yang serius membuka buku yang di dapatnya susah payah itu, sepertinya dia memang benar-benar sibuk. Jadi dia urung, dan alih-alih marah, Sehun malah berkomentar lagi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka seni,"

"Aku membacanya bukan karena aku suka, tapi karena aku harus. Ini untuk tugasku,"

"Tugas?"

"Ya,"

"Jadi ini tugasmu?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, sibuk membalik halaman buku di tangannya.

"Siswa lain biasanya akan pergi ke galeri seni atau pameran untuk mengerjakan tugas seni seperti ini,"

"Ya, aku tahu." _Tentu saja_. Semua teman sekelasnya pergi kesana.

"Kalau tahu kenapa tidak kesana?"

"Kau tahu kenapa." Luhan memutar mata, mendelik ke arah Sehun dengan pandangan _'apa kau serius dengan pertanyaanmu?'._

Lebih baik dia menggunakan uangnya untuk membeli hal lain yang lebih penting daripada membeli tiket pameran yang tidak bisa dikatakan murah itu.

Sehun memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celana, kemudian mengangguk seperti mengerti sesuatu. "Baiklah, ayo kesana kalau begitu,"

"Kemana?"

"Pameran. Tentu saja. Sabtu ini. Sekalian kita berkencan."

Luhan berkedip melihat Sehun. _Kencan?_ Mereka belum pernah sekalipun kencan sungguhan dengan pergi ke suatu tempat setelah mereka resmi pacaran. Itu ide yang terdengar sempurna. Tidak ada alasan untuk dia menolak. _Tapi..._

"Mau atau tidak?"

Luhan merapatkan bibirnya menahan senyum. Dia bukan hanya senang bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya, tapi juga senang akan berkencan sungguhan dengan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya. "Oke."

 _Akhirnya._

Sehun begitu puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Nah, selesai. Ayo makan. Aku lapar." Sehun menunjukan ekspresi kelaparannya dengan cara yang berlebihan, dia meraih tangan Luhan bermaksud akan membawa anak itu keluar dari tempat penuh buku ini, tapi tidak dia sangka Luhan malah menolaknya.

"Kau duluan saja." Dan matanya kembali fokus pada jajaran buku di rak.

"Yak! Aku sudah membantumu menyelesaikan tugasmu, apalagi sekarang?"

"Tugasku bukan hanya itu Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya, kemudian mendengus merasa konyol akan dirinya sendiri. "Kau sengaja ya Luhan?"

Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan menjauh, mencari buku untuk refrensi tugasnya yang lain.

Sehun memutar mata, dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengekornya. Bukannya apa-apa, atau punya maksud tertentu, dia hanya khawatir Luhan harus mengambil buku dari rak paling atas lagi seperti tadi. Alam semesta tahu seberapa panjang kakinya. Dia akan membutuhkan Sehun untuk itu.

 _"Apa kau melihatnya?"_

Mereka berhenti pada salah satu rak di sudut perpustakaan ketika suara seseorang terdengar. Perempuan, dan itu berasal dari belakang rak tempat dimana mereka berdiri sekarang sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Suaranya rendah namun terdengar jelas dari sini. Meski begitu, tidak ada yang peduli karena Luhan terlalu sibuk memindai barisan judul buku di depannya dan Sehun terlalu sibuk menonton Luhan melakukan itu.

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Luhan."_

Tangannya yang hendak mengambil sebuah buku terhenti seketika kala mendengar namanya disebut. Tapi itu hanya sepersekian detik sebelum Luhan menghela napas dan kembali tidak peduli. Itu tidak seperti ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar seseorang membicarakannya. Jadi Luhan hanya kembali pada pekerjaannya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar meski nyatanya itu terdengar begitu jelas.

 _"Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang Oh Sehun lihat dari dirinya"_

Tapi satu hal yang Luhan lupa jika disitu juga ada Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun yang tidak bisa sesabar dirinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendengar langsung orang yang menjelek-jelekan Luhan. Tangannya terkepal kuat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Perempuan perempuan jalang itu harus di beri pelajaran. Satu tamparan saja rasanya tidak akan cukup untuk menutup mulut mereka.

Sehun akan membuat mereka menyesali apa yang mereka katakan..

Jika saja Luhan tidak mencegahnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Luhan menahan tangan Sehun yang mulai berjalan hendak melaksanakan niatnya.

"Menutup mulut mereka tentu saja. Apa lagi?"

Luhan menggeleng, tidak setuju. Itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Banyak hal lebih penting dari mengurus mereka. Karena itu akan sia-sia saja, tidak akan ada yang bisa membuat mereka berhenti membicarakan orang. Termasuk juga _Sehun_.

 _"Kau kira itu sungguhan? Oh Sehun benar-benar menyukai Luhan?" Perempuan itu mendengus. "Jangan konyol, Itu mustahil. Kau ingat betapa bencinya dia pada Luhan? Mungkin ini hanya salah satu permainannya."_

"Jangan cegah aku Luhan,"

"Sehun..." Luhan mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Biasanya itu akan berhasil tapi kali ini rasanya tidak.

 _"Luhan itu bodoh dan naif, Sehun hanya main-main, tapi dia menganggapnya serius. Menerbangkannya kemudian menjatuhkannya hingga Luhan hancur berkeping-keping adalah tujuannya."_

"Ayo pergi." Sebelum Sehun bertindak ceroboh, Luhan berusaha menarik tangannya, bermaksud membawanya pergi, namun kekuatannya itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali untuk si laki-laki tinggi. Sehun bahkan tidak bergerak barang seincipun.

 _"Ah, benar. kenapa ini baru terpikir olehku. Oh Sehun tidak mungkin sungguh sungguh pada Luhan. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari kehancuran si jalang itu tiba. Itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang seru untuk ditonton."_

Habis sudah kesabarannya.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang masih berusaha menarik tangannya. Membuat si mungil terpekik, terkejut. Bukannya berhasil menarik tangan Sehun, malah ia yang berhasil ditarik oleh laki-laki itu dengan mudah. _Sial!_

Sehun menyudutkannya pada tembok, hingga keberadaan mereka kini terlihat oleh dua perempuan penggosip itu.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Apa yang— _hmph._ " Sehun tidak memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk bicara. Dia membungkam mulut cerewet yang hendak protes itu langsung dengan mulutnya.

Itu bukan hanya ciuman sederhana. Posisi mulut Luhan yang sudah terbuka dari awal membuat ciuman itu menjadi ciuman yang begitu dalam dan panas dengan lidah Sehun yang langsung menjelajahi rongga mulut Luhan, membelit lidahnya tanpa ampun.

Luhan tidak memiliki persiapan apapun. Ciuman panas yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya mengejang. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun dengan cara memukul-mukul dadanya, tapi Sehun terlalu kuat, mengukung tubuhnya tanpa sedikitpun celah untuk kabur.

Ciuman Sehun terlalu memabukkan. Selalu seperti itu. Hingga pada akhirnya dia pasrah, membiarkan Sehun menguasai dirinya dan melahap seluruh bagian mulutnya seperti hidupnya tergantung pada itu, tanpa peduli meski dimana mereka sekarang. Tangan Luhan hanya bisa terkulai lemas di pundak Sehun, dirinya kewalahan untuk bahkan bernapas melalui hidung, apalagi mengimbangi lumatan ahli pacarnya.

Sehun hanya melepasnya setelah dua atau tiga menit berlalu (Entahlah, Luhan tidak bisa menghitungnya), menyisakan keduanya yang terengah-engah meraih udara dengan liur menetes di dagu Luhan dan wajah serta bibirnya yang berubah menjadi luar biasa merah.

Kepala Luhan terasa kosong, dia berkedip kebingungan. Kakinya berubah menjadi jeli. Jika saja Sehun tidak menahan tubuhnya kemungkin dia akan jatuh sekarang juga.

"Jangan membuat dirimu terlihat begitu lemah di depan mereka dengan pingsan hanya karena ciumanku." Sehun berbisik tepat di telinganya dengan nada geli. "Bisa berdiri?"

Saat itulah Luhan sadar akan situasi dan dimana mereka sekarang. Luhan akan protes karena Sehun menciumnya tiba-tiba dan tanpa ampun seperti itu di depan orang lain. Tapi sebelum dia bisa melakukannya, Sehun tersenyum begitu tampan, dengan jarinya mengusap bibir Luhan yang basah. Dalam diam mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mengikuti permainannya.

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu barusan Luhan? Aku mendengarnya tapi aku tidak menemukan siapapun atau _apapun_. Itu terdengar seperti kaset rusak yang sudah pantas untuk dibuang. Jika aku melihatnya mungkin aku akan menghancurkannya dengan tanganku sendiri karena dia atau apapun itu telah merendahkanmu." Sehun berkata tanpa melihat ke arah dua perempuan penggosip itu. Siapapun tahu Sehun tengah menyamakan derajat perempuan perempuan itu dengan benda yang tidak berharga, yang bahkan tidak terlihat olehnya saking tidak berharganya.

Sementara Luhan melirik mereka dengan ekor matanya gugup. Wajah keduanya begitu merah tampak seperti antara malu dan ketakutan.

"S-Sehun." Luhan nenelan ludah, ingin memberi tahu Sehun jika ini sudah cukup.

Ya, apa yang tidak lebih cukup dari mempertontonkan adegan tidak pantas untuk meyakinkan _haters_ Luhan jika Sehun sungguh-sungguh? Sehun tidak harus melontarkan sindiran kejam semacam itu untuk membukam mulut mereka sementara seperti ini.

"Tidak boleh ada yang merendahkan Luhanku. Jika mereka berani melakukannya berati mereka sudah tidak menghargai keeksistensian mereka di bumi."

Dua perempuan itu sudah berkeringat dingin. Tapi Sehun masih belum mau menghentikan permainannya sampai mereka akhirnya benar-benar pergi dengan wajah merah ketakutan karena mereka tahu ancaman Sehun bisa jadi adalah nyata adanya.

Sehun tersenyum angkuh berpikir jika Luhan pasti akan menganggapnya begitu keren karena bisa membelanya. Namun rupanya pikirannya salah besar karena apa yang Luhan lakukan selanjutnya adalah mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya setelah tinggal hanya mereka berdua.

 _Apa yang..._

"Bagus sekali. Mereka akan semakin membenciku setelah ini." Luhan menggeleng frustasi.

Sementara Sehun melihatnya tak habis pikir. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Apa ini yang aku terima setelah aku susah payah membelamu?"

Luhan hanya mendelik pada Sehun, kemudian mendengus dan lagi-lagi berjalan pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Membela yang Sehun maksud hanya menuangkan bensin ke dalam api, membuatnya semakin besar dan akan membakar Luhan suatu saat.

Dan apa itu tadi? Susah payah? Semua yang Sehun lakukan hanya mengambil kesempatan dan menikmati untuk menciumnya di depan orang lain.

"Yak! Xiao Luhan aku lapar, kau harus mentraktirku karena jasaku ini."

.

Sehun duduk dengan pandangan fokus pada bungkusan segitiga di tangannya. Alisnya berkerut tampak seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit. Ia kemudian menggaruk pelipisnya dengan ujung telunjuknya, bingung.

 _Apa ini onigiri?_ Seumur hidup, baru pertama kali Sehun melihat onigiri yang dibungkus plastik begini. Itu mungkin karena kebiasaanya yang memang tidak pernah membeli atau mengkonsumsi makanan instan yang di jual di swalayan semacam ini.

"Katanya lapar, kenapa tidak makan?" Luhan bertanya semantara mulutnya sibuk mengunyah sesuatu yang sama dengan apa yang berada di tangan Sehun.

Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku harus memakan ini?"

Mendengar itu, Luhan berhenti mengunyah kemudian menghela napas, mencoba bersabar dengan hinaan Sehun. Karena pertanyaan Sehun ini di telinganya lebih terdengan seperti _'apa ini makanan untuk manusia?'_

 _Sialan._ Ini adalah makanan favoritnya. Karena selain enak dan mengenyangkan, ini juga murah. _Terutama murah._

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak tinggi tinggi, kau harus makan makanan sungguhan kalau kau ingin punya tubuh yang bagus seperti aku Luhan."

 _"Tinggi badanku dengan apa yang aku makan tidak ada hubungannya! Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah buang saja, tidak perlu menghinaku begitu! Apa susahnya sih hanya berterima kasih karena aku sudah berbaik hati mentraktirmu?"_ Luhan menjawab dongkol. Habis sudah kesabarannya.

Tapi sayangnya apa yang dikatakannya itu hanya ada dalam bayangannya saja, tidak benar-benar ia ucapkan di depan Sehun secara nyata.

 _Pura-pura tidak mendengar saja Luhan._ Itu lebih baik.

Luhan melihat pergelangan tangannya, bermaksud melihat jam berapa sekarang, tapi pergelangan tangannya kosong dan ia baru ingat jika dia tidak pakai jam.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Jadi dia bertanya pada Sehun yang kemudian mengulurkan pergelangan tangannya di depan hidungnya, menyuruh dia untuk melihat itu sendiri.

Luhan berdecih. _Apa susahnya sih, hanya mengatakan jam berapa sekarang?_

Melihat jam tangan mahal Sehun, Luhan menyadari jika sekarang waktunya dia pergi.

"Jam istirahat sebentar lagi berakhir, aku tidak bisa tetap disini hanya untuk membujukmu makan. Terserah kau mau makan atau tidak, aku pergi."

Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi Luhan memasukan potongan terakhir onigirinya ke dalam mulutnya. Itu masih terlalu besar untuk ukuran mulut Luhan, sehingga membuat pipinya mengembung akibat kelebihan muatan.

Sehun melihat itu begitu menggemaskan. Merasa terhibur menonton Luhan yang susah payah mengunyah makanannya kemudian menelannya sampai dia tersedak. Panik, anak itu buru-buru mengambil botol minumnya dan menenggak isinya sampai habis.

"Oh Tuhan, benar-benar." Dia terbatuk memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri sementara Sehun hanya tertawa melihatnya tanpa sedikitpun berniat membantu.

Luhan berdehem, merasakan tenggorokannya belum sepenuhnya bersih. Ia butuh minum lagi. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada botol minum Sehun yang masih utuh. Jika Sehun berbaik hati untuk...

"Apa?" Menyadari itu, Sehun segera mengambil botol minumannya, menjauhkannya dari pandangan Luhan. "Kau membelinya untukku,"

"Lupakan saja. Dasar pelit!"

Dengan itu Luhan beranjak dengan kaki yang menghentak sementara mulutnya terus menggerutu.

 _Oh Sehun adalah pacar paling tega sedunia!_

Namun rupanya Luhan harus menarik kembali ucapannya karena di lima langkah dia berjalan dia merasakan tangan Sehun merangkul pundaknya dan sebuah botol air menempel di pipinya.

"Kau harus bersyukur punya pacar sepeduli aku."

* * *

.

* * *

 _"Ke kamarku sekarang, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan."_

Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk ketika suara Sehun terdengar dari _walkie-talkie_ di nakas.

Ia akan menjawabnya, namun belum sempat mengatakan apapun, laki-laki itu sudah bicara lagi.

 _"Waktumu satu menit..."_

 _"...dari sekarang."_

 _A-apa? Haish, dasar sial!_

Luhan segera melempar handuknya sembarangan dan berlari keluar dengan sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya sepanjang jalan.

Normalnya itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga menit untuknya sampai ke kamar Sehun dari kamarnya, tapi sekarang laki-laki itu tanpa belas kasihnya hanya memberi dia satu menit untuk melakukannya. _Gila!_

Itu membuat ia harus berlari kesana untuk mengejar waktu yang diberikan Sehun. Berolah raga lari di malam hari bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Orang itu masih saja senang membuat Luhan menderita.

"Nuna, maaf." Luhan tanpa sengaja menabrak Suyoung yang tengah berjalan tenang di lorong. Untungnya wanita itu tidak jatuh. hanya oleng sedikit sebelum dia bisa menyeimbangkan kembali langkahnya.

Suyoung hanya menggeleng melihat Luhan yang menatapnya minta maaf sebelum buru-buru melanjutkan larinya kembali menuju kamar Tuan Muda Sehun.

Sepertinya Tuan Muda lagi-lagi mengerjai anak itu, dengan memberinya perintah yang tidak masuk akal lain, pikirnya. Alih-alih merasa kasihan, Suyoung malah terkikik melihatnya.

Mereka pasangan yang benar-benar manis.

.

"Lima...empat...tiga...dua...satu,"

"Apa!?"

Luhan sampai tepat setelah Sehun selesai menyebutkan angka satu. Dia terengah-engah, lelah sekaligus jengkel, karena Oh Sehun hanya duduk santai di sofanya seperti seorang raja sementara dia berlarian dalam ruangan di malam hari seperti orang kurang kerjaan. Dahi Luhan kini basah bukan hanya karena rambutnya masih basah tapi juga karena keringat.

"Kau terlambat satu detik dan 20 milidetik.." Sehun membacakan skor akhir dari waktu yang Luhan tempuh untuk sampai kamarnya.

Luhan mendengus. Yang benar saja? Itu tidak seperti Luhan adalah atlet lari dan Sehun adalah mentornya.

"Apa maumu? Cepat katakan!"

"Yak! Seperti itu caramu bicara dengan Tuan Mudamu hah?"

 _Lagi-lagi mengungkit itu._ Luhan cemberut. _Bosan rasanya._

"Ya Tuan Muda, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Luhan membenarkan ucapan kurang ajarnya, membungkuk penuh rasa hormat pada si Tuan Muda Oh Sehun, dan dibalas dengan senyum puas sang Tuan Muda.

"Tidakah seharusnya kau mengeringkan rambutmu dulu sebelum kemari?" Sehun berkomentar dengan tidak tahu dirinya.

Luhan memutar mata. _Lihat siapa yang bicara._

"Duduk." Sehun menepuk permukaan sofa di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Luhan duduk disana.

Alih-alih menuruti perintah Sehun, Luhan malah melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Luhan!"

Masih ada setengah jam sebelum waktu tidurnya, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah Sehun. Duduk di samping Sehun yang malah berajak dari sofa. Laki-laki itu kembali tak lama dengan selembar handuk yang kemudian digunakannya menggosok rambut Luhan yang masih basah.

Luhan membeku di tempatnya, tidak mengira jika Sehun akan melakukan ini. Jadi dia menyuruhnya kemari jauh jauh hanya untuk ini?

"Apa kau menyuruhku kesini hanya karena kau ingin mengeringkan rambutku?" Luhan mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Tidak,"

"Lalu?" Alisnya bertaut bingung.

Menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun meletakkan dua lembar kertas di atas meja kopi. Luhan melihatnya dan menyadari jika itu adalah tiket pameran seni yang Sehun janjikan tadi siang-untuk tugasnya.

Ia menatapnya takjub. "Wuah,"

"Nanti kau berangkatlah duluan, kita bertemu di sana jam 3 sore,"

Kemudian pandangan Luhan beralih pada Sehun. "Sehun kau mendapatkannya secepat ini? Bagaimana bisa?" Karena menurut yang Luhan dengar dari teman sekelasnya, mendapat tiket pameran yang diadakan hanya setahun sekali ini tidaklah mudah.

Sehun menghentikan pekerjaannya mengeringkan rambut Luhan dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau bicara begitu sama saja dengan kau merendahkanku, ck," katanya diakhiri dengan decakkan. Menunjukkan wajah pura-pura tersinggung, padahal dalam hati dia bangga luar biasa pada dirinya sendiri karena akhirnya dia bisa mendengar Luhan mengakui kehebatannya. "Ambilah."

Luhan menuruti perintah Sehun dengan senang hati. Mengambil dua tiket itu dan memindai tulisan di dalamnya. Disitu tertulis jika pameran berakhir dalam minggu ini, berarti waktu berkunjungnya besok dengan Sehun adalah hari terakhir pameran berlangsung dalam tahun ini. Itu akan menjadi hari yang spesial.

"Terima kasih Sehun." Luhan berterima kasih dengan tulus, tapi Sehun tampak tidak puas.

"Hanya itu?"

"Terima kasih banyak Sehun, kau yang terbaik." Kali ini Luhan berterima kasih dengan tulus disertai dengan acungan jempolnya.

Sehun berdecak. "Serius Luhan. Apa kau bercanda?"

Senyum di wajah Luhan perlahan memudar seiring dia yang mengerti maksud Sehun. "Sehun, aku kira kau memberikanya cuma cuma?"

"Ayolah Luhan, mana ada yang gratis di dunia ini,"

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang." Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada memelas. Kalau Sehun ingin Luhan membayar untuk tiketnya, lebih baik mereka tidak usah pergi saja.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya, susah sekali rasanya membuat Luhan mengerti. "Bukan uang Luhan. Duh." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan kemudian tersenyum penuh maksud. "Tapi ini," katanya sambil mengetukkan jari di permukaan bibirnya.

"A-apa?"

 _"Kiss."_

Luhan melebarkan mata, menatap Sehun horor. Dan detik selanjutnya bukannya bibir Luhan yang menempel di permukaan bibir Sehun, melainkan bantal sofa yang menghantam wajahnya, oleh pelaku yang tak lain adalah Luhan.

"Yak! Mati sana! Dasar mesum!"

Luhan memukulnya bertubi-tubi, tidak berniat menghentikannya, meski Sehun terus mengaduh mohon ampun berkali-kali.

"Luhan!"

Merasa percuma memohon Luhan berhenti, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi perlawanan. Ia mengambil bantal sofa yang lain dan mulai membalas pukulan Luhan, hingga kemudian mereka berakhir dengan perang bantal seperti anak kecil.

.

 _Luhan..._

 _Jika ada satu hal yang aku syukuri di dunia ini, itu adalah mengenalmu dan memilikimu di hidupku. Aku bisa saja kehilangan semua yang aku miliki, tapi aku tidak bisa jika harus kehilanganmu..._

.

"Yak! Oh Sehun bodoh!"

Keduanya begitu menikmati momen ini. Tertawa tanpa mempedulikan sekitar dan seolah tidak ada lagi hari esok. Tawa Luhan mengalun bagai melodi paling indah yang pernah Sehun dengar. Hingga akhirnya mereka kelelahan, keduanya terjatuh di atas sofa dengan Luhan berada di bawah Sehun.

Tidak ada yang bergerak. Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, mendengarkan deru napas berantakan masing-masing dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan, mengagumi betapa indahnya mahluk di bawahnya, sementara Luhan yang merasakan sentuhan Sehun perlahan memejamkan mata.

Mereka sudah dalam posisi siap berciuman, atau mungkin lebih dari itu, sampai suara deheman keras seseorang terdengar.

Membuka mata cepat, Luhan menoleh, menemukan Pak Jeong berdiri tak jauh dari sana dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa menatap ke arah mereka. Seketika itu juga dia melebarkan mata, panik mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya dan bangkit berdiri.

Luhan merutuki kecerobohannya. Bagaimana posisi ia dan Sehun begitu memalukan barusan. Seharusnya dia lebih bisa menjaga sikap jika berada disini. Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan Pak Jeong. Mungkin sesuatu tentang; _apa pantas seorang pelayan dan Tuannya beradegan seperti itu?_

"K-kalau begitu saya permisi." Luhan sudah cukup tahu diri. Sebelum diusir, dengan gugup dia membungkukan badan pada Sehun dan Pak Jeong, dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan wajah merah yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dari Pak Jeong yang terus menatapnya.

Setelah Luhan pergi, senyum di wajah Sehun segera lenyap tergantikan tatapan malas ke arah pria tua di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya. Ada kemarahan dalam suaranya. Tentu saja, dia akan marah pada siapapun yang mengganggu waktunya dengan Luhan.

"Nyonya besar..."

"Kenapa lagi dengan wanita itu? Bukannya aku sudah setuju untuk datang Sabtu ini sesuai keinginannya?"

Pak Jeong tiba-tiba membungkuk memohon maaf untuk alasan yang tidak Sehun tahu dan Sehun merasa ada yang salah.

"Ada apa Pak Jeong?"

Dengan penuh rasa hormat, pria itu kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat emosi Sehun naik dan bernafsu ingin menghancurkan apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Nyonya besar sudah mulai curiga, dan dia mungkin akan segera tahu, cepat atau lambat. Jadi saya harap Anda bisa lebih menahan diri jika berada di rumah dan hanya menganggap Luhan seperti pelayan yang lain."

* * *

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 **Hallo,**

 **Hayo, siapa yang kemaren mau sequel nih? Hehehe**

 **Sejujurnya, kemaren aku juga ga seneng buat nyelesein hubungan mereka cuma sampe situ aja. Baru ge jadian udah selesai aja. Tapi gimana lagi, kemaren tuh bener bener buntu banget. Dan nyesesein bab ahir juga bener bener seadanya. Rencana awalnya pas bikin ini emang pengen bikin momen momen hunhan pas udah jadi pasangan basic dari drama bbf, tapi apa daya mood dan keadaan waktu itu tidak memungkinkan banget jadinya dibikin completed aja pas mereka uda jadian, karena takut malah php ke pembaca.**

 **Oke, sekali lagi aku ingetin, ini BBF!AU. Jadi yah, kalo yang pernah nonton pasti bakal ngerasa familiar sama beberapa adegan disini.**

 **Oh ya, dan makanan yang dimakan Luhan di scene ke tiga itu onigiri yang dimakan Seol sama Jong di chese in the trap. Yang bukanya musti hati-hati, kalo ngga norinya ikutan lepas sama bungkusnya-ini pengalaman si Jong, karena saking ngga pernah makan begituannya kali, kayak Sehun disini. Dan kayak authornya juga. Hehe.**

 **Oke,**

 **See you next chapter yorobun^^**

 **.**

 **520!**


	11. Sorry

_"Akhirnya kalian pergi berkencan!?"_

Setelah Luhan menceritakan pada Kyungsoo tentang acaranya dengan Sehun hari ini, Kyungsoo segera bersepekulasi sendiri. Luhan meringis pada nada bersemangat anak itu. Untung saja kini ponselnya dalam mode _handsfree_ , tergeletak di atas nakas dengan sambungan telepon dari Kyungsoo. Kalau tidak, Luhan mungkin harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan itu. Suaranya terlalu keras.

"Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut kencan juga, tujuan utama kami kesana hanya untuk tugasku," katanya sementara mengambil salah satu pakaiannya yang kini bertumpuk di atas tempat tidur. Ia menempelkan pakaian itu di tubuhnya dan melihat pada cermin, apakah itu cocok atau tidak untuk ia pakai hari ini.

 _Kemeja dengan motif rusa?_ Ini terlalu kekanakan. Luhan melemparnya kembali ke tempat tidur dan mencoba yang lain. Kali ini sweater dengan motif rusa.

 _Rusa lagi?_

Luhan baru menyadari jika pakaiannya kebanyakan bermotif rusa.

"Kyungsoo-ya, menurutmu pakaian seperti apa yang pantas aku pakai untuk pergi?" Jujur, meskipun ini bukan sepenuhnya kencan, ia tetap ingin terlihat baik di depan Sehun.

 _"Yang pasti pakaian sederhana yang tidak terlalu menunjukkan jika kau sangat mempersiapkannya untuk ini."_

Luhan tersinggung. "Hei, aku memang tidak. Aku bertanya pendapatmu, bukan berarti seperti itu."

Siapa bilang dia sangat mempersiapkan untuk acaranya dengan Sehun hari ini?

Tidak. _Tidak sama sekali._ Tentu saja.

Luhan mengambil satu pakaiannya yang lain lagi, dan lagi lagi ada rusa disana. _Ugh_ , Luhan menyerah. Haruskan dia beli baju baru untuk hari ini yang tidak ada rusanya?

Tidak. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Dia harus sudah berada di tempat pameran dalam...Luhan melihat jam dinding. _Lima jam?_

 _Oh, bukankan ini terlalu awal untukmu mengurusi hal remeh seperti baju apa yang harus kau pakai untuk kencanmu dengan Sehun, Luhan?_ Inner mengatakan. Tapi Luhan bersikeras jika lebih awal akan lebih baik. Daripada dia repot nantinya.

 _"Kau sedang kebingungan untuk memilih pakaian yang akan kau pakai nanti,_ " tebak Kyungsoo dengan begitu tepatnya. _"Dan kau sedang berdiri di depan cermin mencoba semua pakaian yang kau punya, bagaimana mungkin tidak seperti itu."_

Luhan melebarkan matanya, tiba-tiba merasa takut sendiri. "Yak! Do Kyungsoo apa kau menyimpan kamera tersembunyi di kamarku?" Ia dengan bodohnya melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya dan ke celah celah kecil yang sekiranya bisa menjadi tempat Kyungsoo menempatkan kamera tersembunyi.

 _"Yang benar saja Luhan, aku bahkan tidak pernah pergi ke mansion Oh."_

 _Ah, benar_. Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi ia tahu jika Kyungsoo kini tengah memutar mata menanggapi kebodohannya.

 _"Nah, makanya sesekali kau harus mengajakku ke sana,"_ katanya kemudian.

"Ya, tentu. Aku akan mengajakmu kemari jika aku adalah yang punya rumah di sini," jawab Luhan dengan nada mencibir.

Nampaknya ia harus mengingatkan Kyungsoo lagi tentang apa posisinya di rumah ini. Dia hanya seorang pelayan! Demi Tuhan Do Kyungsoo!

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak sungguh sungguh mengatakan itu—itu hanya sarkasme, tapi nampaknya Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan serius. Ia kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan memerah.

 _"Kau akan. Tentu saja, Setelah menikah dengan Tuan Muda Oh Sehun."_

Luhan mendengar anak itu tertawa kemudian.

* * *

.

* * *

Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata siapapun yang melihatnya akan dengan mudah jatuh cinta padanya. Oh Sehun dengan segala pesona luar biasanya itu memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Tanpa melakukan apapun, dengan mudah, wanita ataupun pria akan datang padanya seperti sekawanan semut yang datang pada gula.

Namanya Park Cho A. Gadis yang kini duduk di depan Sehun adalah satu dari sekian banyak korban dari pesona mematikan Sehun. Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk gadis itu memutuskan jika dia menyetujui ide orang tuanya untuk menjodohkan dia pada sang pewaris Shinwa ini.

Sesuatu yang sebelumnya ia tolak mentah-mentah itu kini menjadi sesuatu yang amat sangat ia syukuri, karena... _Oh Tuhan_ , siapa yang menyangka jika sang pewaris grup Shinwa bisa sebegini luar biasa?

Jika dia tahu sebelumnya, dia tidak akan repot-repot kabur keluar negeri hanya untuk menghindari perjodohan ini.

"Ibumu bercerita banyak tentangmu Sehun." Choa tersenyum penuh keanggunan dan percaya diri, sementara Sehun mendenguskan tawa, meraih gelas tinggi di depannya kemudian menenggak isinya.

"Begitukah?" responnya singkat, tampak tidak yakin dengan itu.

Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak, dalam setahun pertemuan ia dan ibunya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin wanita itu bisa mengetahui banyak tentang Sehun kemudian menceritakannya pada orang lain.

"Ya, dia bilang kau sangat menyukai musik," kata Choa.

Wanita berambut pendek itu menunggu respon Sehun. Tapi jangankan merespon, Sehun mendongak melihat ke arahnyapun tidak. Dia hanya fokus memakan makanannya.

Sedari tadipun hanya dia yang terus bicara dan bertanya macam-macam, sementara Sehun lebih banyak diam dan hanya menjawabnya dengan kalimat singkat seadanya.

Selama ini, Choa telah terbiasa dengan antrian panjang pria yang menginginkannya di belakang, dan Sehun adalah pria pertama dan mungkin satu satunya yang mengabaikannya seperti ini. Namun bukannya kesal, hal itu malah membuatnya semakin penasaran dan merasa tertantang untuk meluluhkan hati si Pangeran Es Sehun.

Tangannya tertumpu di atas meja untuk menopang dagunya, pandangan Choa tak lepas dari sosok rupawan Sehun di depannya.

 _Aku akan mendapatkanmu Mr Oh_. Tekadnya dalam hati.

.

Tepat pukul 2:30 mereka selesai. Dan Sehun akhirnya bisa terbebas dan pergi untuk janjinya dengan Luhan. Satu jam bersama orang asing terasa begitu lama untuknya. Jika bukan karena sebuah ancaman dari wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu itu, Sehun tidak akan mau melakukan ini.

 _Perjodohan? Perjodohan apanya?_ Ini sudah sering sekali terjadi dan Sehun selalu bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Sehun memutuskan jika ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia akan menuruti perintah Nenek tua untuk menemui seorang perempuan asing.

Sehun harus cepat-cepat pergi ke tempat pameran. Tapi sayangnya, sebelum melakukan itu, dia harus mengantar pulang perempuan ini lebih dulu, karena...Ceonsa? Ceonha? Atau siapapun namanya itu beralasan jika sekarang dia tidak bisa menghubungi supirnya untuk menjemputnya karena ponselnya mati.

Sebagai seorang pria sejati, tidak mungkin dia menolak seorang wanita yang hanya memintanya untuk mengantar pulang. Kecuali dia meminta hal lain, itu adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Hanya mengantar pulang tidak masalah. Toh mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi sampai kapanpun setelah ini.

Niat awal Sehun, ia ingin datang lebih awal sebelum Luhan datang, karena ia tidak ingin Luhan menunggunya. Cuaca sudah mulai tidak menyenangkan sekarang, dan berada di luar dalam cuaca begini bukanlah ide yang baik. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya Luhan harus rela menunggu Sehun sebentar.

Sehun hendak mengirim pesan pada Luhan perihal keterlambatannya, tapi ponselnya menunjukan jika daya batrainya hanya tinggal tersisa satu persen, dan tak lama benda itu mati sebelum Sehun bisa mengirim pesan apapun pada Luhan. _Sial!_ Dia lupa mencarger ponselnya.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Choa bertanya. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu sebelum kemudian menyimpan ponselnya. "Kebetulan sekali, ponselku juga mati sama seperti milikmu."

Choa tersenyum tipis, berusaha menutupi kebenaran jika batrai ponselnya sebenarnya masih terisi penuh.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Sehun tidak datang._

 _Luhan menunggunya._

 _Tapi Sehun tidak datang._

 _Atau mungkin belum?_

Luhan ingin percaya pada kata _belum_ itu.

Sudah tiga jam terlewat dari waktu janji mereka untuk bertemu, dan satu jam lagi pamerannya akan segera di tutup. Luhan masih berdiri di tempat yang sama sejak tiga jam lalu dengan harapan kecil jika Sehun akan datang meski setelat apapun ia. Luhan tidak masuk meski dia punya tiket karena ia takut ketika Sehun datang dirinya tidak ada. Sehun tidak akan bisa masuk jika tanpa tiket.

Berkali-kali Luhan menghubunginya, tapi itu hanya membawanya ke pesan suara karena ponsel Sehun yang tidak aktif.

 _Lima menit lagi, jika Sehun tidak datang juga aku pulang._ Tekadnya, tapi setelah lima menit berlalupun Luhan masih belum juga pulang dan Sehun belum juga datang.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_ Daripada marah, Luhan lebih menghawatirkan keadaan Sehun. Apakah sesuatu terjadi dalam perjalanan Sehun kemari?

Luhan tidak ingin memikirkan itu. Ia harap tidak. Dia akan mengerti alasan keterlambatannya, jika Sehun mau menjelaskan dan dia akan memaafkannya juga jika Sehun minta maaf. Yang terpenting laki-laki itu baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Luhan!"

Luhan mendongak, dan dia tidak bisa lebih lega lagi ketika melihat kedatangan Sehun.

 _Syukurlah..._

"Sehun..."

Pria itu berlari ke arahnya dan sampai di depannya dengan napas berantakan dan alis berkerut. Entah bagaimana Luhan merasa Sehun tidak serapih biasanya saat ini. Ia tampak... _berantakan?_

Luhan sudah membuka mulut akan bertanya, tapi pria itu lebih dulu bicara.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih disini. Oh Tuhan Luhan." Dia tampak begitu khawatir.

"Aku..." Luhan ingin berkata jika Sehun tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia baik-baik saja, kecuali bibirnya yang agak sulit digerakkan karena itu nyaris membeku.

"Jika aku tidak kunjung datang harusnya kau pulang, jangan menungguku disini seperti orang bodoh." Namun Sehun tidak memberi kesempatan Luhan bicara. Ada kemarahan dalam suaranya.

Sehun kemudian mengambil kedua tangan Luhan dan meringis merasakan betapa dinginnya itu. "Lihat, tanganmu sampai dingin begini."

Sehun menggosoknya sambil sesekali meniupkan udara bermaksud memberi kehangatan, sementara Luhan menatapnya tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia menunggu. Menunggu Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tahu mengapa laki-laki itu terlambat. Tapi alih-alih mengatakan itu, Sehun malah berkata.

"Pamerannya sudah tutup." Ia melihat Luhan, dan bohong jika dia tidak menyadari kekecewaan di wajahnya, jadi sebagai rasa bersalahnya, dia menawarkan. "Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat , aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini."

 _Bukan itu yang aku inginkan._

Luhan bisa merasakan jika Sehun merasa begitu bersalah, tapi dia tidak mengerti mengapa meski begitu, tidak sedikitpun kata maaf itu keluar dari mulutnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan mau tak mau berpikir jika rupanya Sehun masihlah Sehun yang sama seperti Sehun yang dulu. Sehun yang enggan dan akan merasa terhina jika harus berkata maaf pada seseorang.

Bahkan pada Luhan sekalipun.

 _Aku pikir kau sudah berubah Sehun._

"Tidak. Kita langsung pulang saja. Aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur."

* * *

.

* * *

"Dia melakukan itu? Dan dia bahkan tidak minta maaf?"

Kyungsoo berkata dengan penuh emosi. Tangannya memukul meja dengan keras sehingga dia harus mendapat pelototan tajam dari Bos Suho.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau mau gajimu aku potong lagi?" Pria itu berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo yang kemudian menunduk-nunduk mohon ampun.

Setelah Bos Suho kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia kemudian kembali pada Luhan dan memasang wajah prihatin. "Oh, Luhan. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan, harusnya kau menunjukan kemarahanmu padanya, nanti dia akan melakukannya lagi dan lagi jika kau diam saja,"

Mendengar itu Luhan hanya menghela napas lesu.

Kyungsoo benar. Tapi dia tidak mengerti. Alasan mengapa Luhan tidak melakukannya adalah karena dia hanya ingin Sehun menyadari kesalahannya sendiri. Dia ingin Sehun lebih peka pada perasaannya.

Bukannya seperti itu harusnya sebuah hubungan bekerja? Saling jujur dan minta maaf kapan pun berbuat salah. Tapi Sehun bahkan tidak bisa melakukan keduanya. Luhan mengutarakan isi pikirannya itu, yang kemudian dibalas dengan decakan Kyungsoo.

"Terakhir aku periksa Sehun itu bukan seorang _mind reader_ , jadi akan sulit untuk dia tahu isi pikiranmu tanpa kau mengatakan padanya."

Luhan merasa frustasi, menempelkan wajahnya pada permukaan meja dengan dramatis. "Akh, tidak tahulah!" erangnya. Dan air mata yang sedari tadi menumpuk di matanya tidak bisa dia tahan lagi untuk jatuh.

Luhan tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana hubungannya nanti dengan Sehun jika mereka terus seperti ini. Sehun dengan ketidakpekaannya dan Luhan dengan keinginannya yang ingin dimengerti Sehun. Apakah itu akan berhasil?

Sementara itu Kyungsoo kembali bicara. "Tapi selain itu, bukankan dalam hubungan juga harus saling percaya, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk percaya padanya Luhan? Cobalah berpikir positif, mungkin saja terjadi sesuatu padanya semalam, dan dia tidak ingin memberitahu padamu karena tidak mau kau khawatir."

 _Percaya? Terjadi sesuatu?_ Apa yang mungkin terjadi padanya sampai dia bisa terlambat tiga jam begitu dan tanpa menghubunginya sekalipun. Kalaupun terjadi sesuatu, Luhan akan lebih senang jika Sehun mau membaginya dengan Luhan.

* * *

.

* * *

"Meskipun cedera di tanganmu hanya cedera kecil, tapi pasti rasanya akan begitu sakit. Itu adalah sebuah keajaiban kau bisa menahan sakitnya tadi malam tanpa pengobatan apa pun." Dokter Kim berkata setelah ia selesai melilitkan perban di tangan Sehun.

Ada senyum di wajah pria itu ketika melihat Tuan Mudanya kini menunjukan wajah kesakitan. Yang mana seharusnya memang seperti itu.

Itu sungguh berbeda dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya tadi malam. Semalam dia tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit sedikit pun, seolah ia tidak baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.

Sehun malah begitu marah ketika pihak rumah sakit menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Dia mengancam dan memberontak, nyaris menghajar suster yang menanganinya dan bersikeras jika dia tidak apa-apa dan harus pergi saat itu juga atau dia akan membuat mereka menyesal.

"Ya ya, jika sudah selesai kau bisa pergi sekarang Dokter Kim." Sehun tidak peduli. Dokter itu mengatakan hal-hal apa saja yang tidak boleh dilakukannya saat tangannya diperban seperti ini. Sehun mendengarnya sambil lalu kemudian menyuruh Pak Jeong untuk mengantar Dokter Kim menuju pintu.

.

Setelah ia hanya tinggal sendiri di kamarnya, Sehun merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur kemudian mulai merenung, memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi semalam.

 _Sialan!_ Kecelakaan kecil itu telah membuatnya terlambat untuk acaranya dengan Luhan, dan membuat Luhan menunggunya di bawah dinginnya udara. Sehun berharap jika anak itu tidak sakit hari ini.

Andaikan saja dia tidak mengantar perempuan itu pulang, Sehun tidak akan seterburu-buru itu sampai ia mengalami kecelakaan dan cedera dalam perjalanan. Tapi apa gunanya sekarang menyalahkan orang lain? Toh ia juga tidak akan bisa menuntut pertanggung jawaban.

Ini sepenuhnya karena kecerobohan dan ketidak sabarannya. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Luhan, dan mungkin Sehun agak terlalu antusias.

Ia memang kesal pada dirinya sendiri, karena begitu ceroboh. Namun lebih dari itu, ia lebih kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengatakan apa yang dia alami pada Luhan ataupun minta maaf karena keterlambatannya.

Sehun tahu harusnya dia melakukan itu. Tapi salahkan egonya. Sehun lebih suka menebus kesalahannya dengan perbuatan bukan dengan kata maaf (jika dia merasa bersalah. Yang kebanyakan tidak).

Namun tentu saja pemikiran Luhan berbeda dengan Sehun. Dia pasti merasa sangat kecewa. Sehun sudah sangat terlambat datang dan dia bahkan tidak minta maaf untuk itu ataupun memberi alasan kenapa dia terlambat.

Jilatan Vivi di wajahnya menghancurkan lamunan Sehun, dia berguling ke samping untuk menghadap mahluk kecil berbulu itu yang kini sudah berada di atas kasurnya.

Mengusap bulunya yang halus namun tidak sehalus rambut Luhan, Sehun meratap. "Vivi-ya apa kau pikir Appa harus minta maaf pada Papa Han dan mengatakan alasan kenapa appa terlambat?" Sehun berdecak memikirkan kemungkinan jika dia melakukan itu. "Tapi dia pasti akan khawatir dan mungkin akan menangis. Kau tahu betapa cengengnya Papa Han, dan dia juga akan jelek saat dia menangis."

Tidak ada respon untuk curahan hati Sehun.

"Vivi-ya apa yang harus Appa lakukan?"

Tentu saja. Jika sesorang melihatnya, dia pasti sudah dianggap gila karena bicara dengan seekor anjing.

* * *

.

* * *

Ketika pulang kembali ke mansion Oh, Luhan terkejut menemukan Oh Sehun di lorong menuju kamarnya. Pria itu bersender pada salah satu dinding dengan tangan berada di saku celananya.

Menyadari kedatangan Luhan, Sehun menoleh, dan berdiri menghadapnya.

"Sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

"Hmm..." Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan dan Sehun menyadari keengganan dalam suaranya.

Setelah berdiskusi panjang dengan Vivi tadi siang akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menemui Luhan dan minta maaf serta menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Bagaimanapun Luhan harus tahu.

Sehun selalu menjadi orang yang buruk dalam berucap maaf karena dia memang nyaris tidak pernah melakukan itu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya tanpa terlihat konyol di depan orang yang ia mintai maaf.

" _Sehun minta maaf bukanlah hal konyol."_

Seketika Sehun ingat kembali apa yang diucapkan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu itu (bab 5)

"Luhan, aku..."

 _"Hatchii!"_ Belum sempat Sehun mengutarakan permintaan maafnya, Luhan bersin dan segera menghentikan ucapan Sehun.

Melihat itu wajah ragu Sehun seketika berubah khawatir. "Yak, kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Luhan sementara ia menggosok hidungnya yang kini merah.

Sehun berdecak. "Apanya yang baik-baik saja dengan hidung seperti itu," Ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak meraih Luhan.

"Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja Oh Sehun!"

Namun sebelum dia bisa menyentuh Luhan, si laki-laki lebih kecil segera menampar tangan Sehun menjauh.

"Ah!" Dan Sehun meringis karena rasa sakit akibat kontak itu.

Cedera itu berada diantara pergelangan dan siku tangannya dan Luhan baru saja menekannya tepat di sana. Sakitnya tidak tertahankan. Oh Tuhan.

Luhan melebarkan mata melihat itu, tidak menyangka Sehun akan bereaksi seberlebihan ini hanya karena dia menampar tangannya dengan pelan.

"Yak..Oh Sehun." Jika Sehun hanya bercanda, Luhan bersumpah ini benar-benar tidak lucu sama sekali. Khawatir, dia melangkah mendekat pada Sehun dan si laki-laki tinggi malah mundur selangkah menjauh darinya.

"Masuk kamarmu!" Sehun memerintahkan. Ia sudah lupa pada niat awalnya. Sekarang entah bagaimana dia hanya ingin Luhan tidak melihat kesakitannya.

"Tapi—"

"Luhan..." Jika Sehun sudah menyebut namanya dengan nada seperti itu, itu artinya dia tidak ingin dibantah.

Luhan membeku di tempatnya, menatap ke arah Sehun, tidak segera melakukan apa yang Sehun perintahkan. Sesuatu terjadi pada pacarnya. Dia menyadari itu. Sehun mungkin terluka di balik sweater tebalnya itu dan dia tidak ingin Luhan tahu.

 _Tapi kenapa dia tidak ingin Luhan tahu?_

Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Luhan mempertanyakan apa arti dirinya bagi Oh Sehun selama ini. Dia hanya ingin adanya keterbukaan diantara mereka. Sehun tidak harus menyimpan rasa sakitnya sendiri. Namun nampaknya Oh Sehun punya pendapat berbeda.

"Oh." Luhan akhirnya menyahut lesu. Kecewa tidak lagi bisa dia sembunyikan dari wajahnya. "Baiklah Oh Sehun, aku kira aku memang bukan seseorang yang berhak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu."

Dengan itu ia kembali melangkah meninggalkan Sehun dengan perasaan kecewa akan laki-laki itu.

Kali ini Sehun membeku di tempatnya mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dan itu lima detik kemudian ketika ia akhirnya menyadari jika dia akan menjadi orang paling bodoh jika membiarkan pemikiran Luhan padanya tetap seperti yang dia katakan. Tentu saja, Luhan adalah seorang yang penting untuk Sehun yang berhak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Hanya saja, ia hanya tidak ingin Luhan khawatir.

"Maafkan aku."

 _Itu dia._

Mendengar kata yang ia harap Sehun ucapkan sejak kemarin itu, membuat Luhan berhenti di langkahnya yang ketiga. Tapi dia tidak berbalik untuk melihat Sehun.

"Kemarin.." Sehun menghela napas tidak tahu dari mana harus memulai, sementara Luhan menunggu. "Itu..terjadi kecelakaan. Karena itu aku terlambat. Dan ponselku mati sehingga aku tidak bisa menghubungimu." Ia melihat ke arah Luhan yang masih berdiri memunggunginya. "Maafkan aku Luhan," ucapnya lagi.

Tepat setelah Sehun mengatakan itu, Luhan akhirnya berbalik dan ia segera menubruk tubuh tinggi Sehun.

"Bodoh." Ia terisak sementara menenggelamkan wajah menangisnya di pundak Sehun. "Apa susahnya hanya mengatakan itu padaku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengkhawatirkanku,"

"Aku lebih khawatir saat kau tidak mengatakan apa pun,"

"Maaf."

Nampaknya sekarang, Sehun harus mulai terbiasa dengan kata itu di lidahnya.

.

Sehun melihat sekeliling kamar Luhan yang berkali-kali lebih kecil dari kamarnya itu. Kamar dengan dinding putih ini benar-benar tidak ada apa pun selain lemari dan nakas di samping tempat tidur. Ponsel Luhan tergeletak di atasnya, dan hal itu mengundang perhatian Sehun.

Apa yang ada di dalamnya Sehun sungguh penasaran, dan Sehun juga ingin tahu nama apa yang Luhan tulis untuk kontak Sehun. Sehun menulis _ **'mine'**_ untuk kontak Luhan di ponselnya, yang berarti menujukan jika Luhan adalah miliknya, akankah Luhan memberi nama semacam itu juga untuk kontaknya?

Selagi pemiliknya di kamar mandi, Sehun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memeriksanya. Seperti yang Sehun duga, Luhan memang tidak menggunakan pengaman kunci apa pun yang melindungi isi ponselnya dari orang usil sepertinya.

Sehun segera mengetuk item kontak. Kontaknya tertulis disana dengan nama _ **'Oh Sehun'**_. Benar-benar hanya Oh Sehun tanpa embel-embel apa pun.

 _Apa-apaan?_ Sehun berdecak, kemudian menggantinya dengan nama yang lebih baik dan lebih menarik daripada _hanya-sekedar-Oh Sehun-saja._

Satu menit berikutnya Sehun sibuk dengan ponsel Luhan. Memeriksa isinya seperti bagaimana seorang pacar _overprotektif_ (dia memang seperti itu). Namun tidak ada apa pun di sana yang patut Sehun curigai. Tentu saja. Ini adalah Luhan. Kemungkinan dia menyimpan hal negatif di ponselnya adalah nol besar.

Selain kontak milik Sehun, terdapat tiga kontak lain di sana yang kesemuanya Sehun mengenal mereka sebagai orang-orang terdekat Luhan. Orang tuanya, temannya yang bernama Kyungsoo, dan bosnya di tempat dia bekerja dulu. Isi pesannyapun hanya ada dari Sehun seorang.

Galeri kosong tanpa ada satu pun poto. Benar-benar tidak ada apa pun yang menarik, bahkan _wallpaper_ nya adalah _wallpaper_ bawaan dari ponsel.

Sehun mendengus, kemudian memutuskan untuk membuat ponsel Luhan sedikit lebih menarik. Ia mengetuk item camera dan menempatkan layar ponsel di depan wajahnya. Mengambil poto dirinya sendiri untuk kemudian ia jadikan wallpaper di ponsel Luhan.

 _Ini lebih baik._ Sehun terkikik sendiri, puas melihat wajahnya yang begitu mengagumkan.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sehun menempatkan ponsel Luhan kembali pada tempatnya semula bersamaan dengan Luhan yang keluar sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Ia bertanya dan Sehun menunjukkan wajah tidak senang dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Ini masih bagian dari rumahku juga, aku berhak berada _dimana pun_ termasuk kamarmu."

 _Sifat menyebalkannya telah kembali_ , Luhan berpikir, dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau Oh Sehun!" Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan mengacungkan jari tengah ke depan hidungnya sekarang juga.

"Duduk!" Sehun memerintahkan, menepuk tempat di sampingnya yang berada di tepi tempat tidur Luhan. Luhan menurutinya tanpa komentar apa pun. Pun, ketika Sehun mengambil handuknya dan mengambil alih pekerjaannya untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah, Luhan masih tetap tidak berkomentar. Hanya menatap Sehun dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaannya sekarang dan apakah kecelakaan kemarin itu parah?

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Luhan! Aku baik-baik saja, kemarin hanya kecelakaan kecil dan cederaku tidak parah. Ini akan sembuh besok. Aku janji. Kau tidak tahu aku lebih kuat dari yang selama ini kau bayangkan."

Luhan berkedip dan kemudian menyangkal. "Yang mengkhawatirkanmu itu siapa?" Dalam keadaan tidak serius seperti ini Luhan menolak mengakuinya karena dia tahu Sehun pasti akan menggodanya. Ia mengambil handuknya dari tangan Sehun. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," katanya.

Tapi Sehun tidak setuju dan mengambil kembali handuk di tangan Luhan.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!"

"Diam. Dan biarkan aku membuat rambut _jelek_ mu ini kering," katanya sementara kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Sehun mengatai rambutnya jelek, tapi dia sering sekali menggosok rambutnya yang basah seperti ini. Kesal disebut jelek, Luhan menyindir. "Sehun, kau senang sekali menggosok rambut _jelek_ ku ini apa?"

Sehun mendesis memasang tampang seperti tengah berpikir sebelum menjawab. "Sebenarnya aku lebih senang menggosok selangkanganmu dan membuatmu mendesah-desah keenakan,"

"Yak!" Si laki-laki kecil segera menyalak mendengar kalimat vulgar yang diucapkan laki-laki tinggi di depannya. Matanya melebar dan wajahnya kini sudah semerah baju yang dia pakai. Ia refleks menggenggam _'kepunyaan'_ nya dan menyatukan kakinya rapat-rapat, berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau orang mesum di depannya ini merealisasikan apa dia ucapkan. Itu bisa saja terjadi, mengingat Oh Sehun memang sering melakukan itu di masa lalu.

 _Setan_ nya bisa keluar kapanpun tanpa bisa diduga.

Sementara itu Sehun hanya tertawa melihat gestur 'perlindungan diri' Luhan. _Manis_. Membuatnya semakin semangat menggoda anak itu.

"Kenapa? Mau aku melakukannya sekarang juga?"

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang!"

* * *

 **Continue...**

* * *

 **520!**


End file.
